Temptation
by Skins1404
Summary: Rachel es la mejor jugadora de la LFL, siendo la deportista modelo, sin escandalos de por medio pero con un oscuro pasado. Quinn aspira a ser una agente importante, enamorada de la morena desde su adolescencia pero manteniendo la linea de lo profesional con lo personal ¿Que pasara cuando ambas crucen esa linea? ¿cual es el oscuro pasado de Rachel? - G!P ADAPTACION DE LIBRO
1. Chapter 1

_¡HOLA! Estamos empezando esta nueva historia. Primero que nada cabe decir que la historia es una ADAPTACIÓN, osea que no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes. _

_*Ojala Quinn/Dianna me perteneciera*_

_Es una historia G!P, si no gustan de estas historias no la lean. _

_Las actualizaciones seran cada Miercoles y Domingos, hoy subire dos capitulos._

_Espero les guste y no se preocupen, yo no dejo notas cada capitulo LOL_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

- Rachel Berry es realmente sexy – dijo la maquilladora abanicándose.

Quinn Fabray mantuvo los ojos fijos en su BlackBerry, aunque se estuviese muriendo por darle otra mirada a aquellos pechos bronceados y en consecuencia se le hiciera agua la boca. Como representante de la Agencia Deportiva Fabray, de la que su padre era propietario, no estaba allí para desear a una de las clientes. Ayudar a los deportistas durante las sesiones de fotografía y eventos benéficos era su trabajo y solo porque Rachel la hiciese babear, no significaba que podía perder la cabeza por ella en público.

Solo cuando estaba sola.

La mujer de mediana edad levanto la voz.

- Estas loca por escribir e-mails cuando esa mujer se saca la camisa ¿Cuándo vas a tener nuevamente la oportunidad de estar cerca de algo tan hermoso?

Quinn paro de teclear y miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa educada.

- Todo el mundo en la agencia Fabray esta muy orgulloso de lo que ha conseguido Rachel.

Se había pasado una década escondiendo su deseo. Aquella mañana se había despertado de un hermoso sueño en el que Rachel le había hecho cosas maravillosas con su boca, sus manos increíblemente fuertes, a pesar de su tamaño, y la gruesa protuberancia entre sus piernas, que intentaba no mirar obsesivamente los domingo cuando se vestía para jugar. Tenia la absoluta certeza de que había fallado algunas veces.

Cabe mencionar que aquello no era ningún secreto para ella, pues ante todo tenia que saber de que manera podrían perjudicar la carrera de la morena, ese era su gran secreto. A diferencia de las otras jugadoras, ella podía usar un equipo y uniforme especial para poder sentirse cómoda, sin que se lograra notar algo.

- No podría importarte menos el futbol – dijo la maquilladora con voz demasiado alta para que Quinn estuviese tranquila – pero tiene unos abdominales increíbles y apuesto a que puedes rodar una moneda en ese trasero.

El fotógrafo pidió algunos retoques rápidos en su cabello y la maquilladora charlatana corrió para tirar algunos polvos sobre sus pechos. Quinn y cualquier otra mujer u hombre en la sala, sabían que no necesitaba polvos para el brillo de su perfecta piel. Era simplemente una excusa de la mujer para tocarla.

La foto de Rachel vistiendo solamente unos vaqueros, la parte de arriba de un bikini y una sonrisa era suficiente para derretir al mas frio corazón … y vaciar su cartera. Como una de las estrellas ofensivas de LA Temptation, Rachel era la favorita los domingos cuando los americanos se quedaban pegados a sus televisores de pantalla plana. Su poderoso sex-appeal había sido la razón por la que Quinn fue capaz de negociar un contrato de dos millones de dólares con Levis-Strauss.

Creció en el mundo de futbol, había visto muchos físicos impresionantes tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Bellos abdómenes, culos apretados, hombros anchos y otros no tanto. Pero en Rachel el patrón había sido aumentando a once. Sus abdominales parecían pintados por un artista; cada vez que se movía, presiones profundas surcaban su duro vientre. Sus hombros, su espalda era una obra de arte. La forma en que los nervios y tendones de sus tríceps y bíceps saltaban cuando se movía, conseguían que su respiración fuese algo más rápida.

Cada navidad el padre de Quinn invitaba a sus clientes más importantes con sus novias y esposas a su casa. Normalmente se escondía en su habitación y leía hasta que todo el mundo se hubiese ido, pero ese año Rachel Berry era una nueva cliente de la agencia Fabray, no pudo resistirse a espiarla en la sala a través del balcón de la cocina.

Sentía un enamoramiento arrasador desde que había tenido la suerte de ir con su padre a un juego en la Universidad de Miami, donde había sido la mejor receptora de distancia. Escalofríos recorrían de arriba abajo su columna, mientras corría por el campo, aunque el día fuera caluroso y soleado. Las animadoras saltaban lo más alto que podían y las chicas de la facultad disfrutaban de un modo salvaje con mus minúsculos tops, desesperadas por captar su atención. Rachel había dado a la multitud una sonrisa devastadora e inmediatamente se concentró completamente en el juego.

Quinn cayó perdidamente enamorada.

Sus hormonas adolescentes se rebelaron desesperadas por liberarse. Nunca había reaccionado así por nadie, ni siquiera por el chico más guapo de la escuela, ni por la más reciente estrella de pop. Nunca experimento tal admiración por la manera en que una jugadora de futbol manejaba la pelota con confianza, pero sin pavonearse. Nunca sintió un hormigueo solamente porque el cabello negro de una tipa se le enrollara en la base de su cuello.

El día en que Rachel firmo con la agencia de su padre fue el mejor y el peor, en un solo día. Encontrarla de manera regular en los eventos de la agencia la ayudo a recolectar diversos datos para sus fantasías eróticas, siempre crecientes. ¡si por lo menos no se hiciese la loca a su alrededor! Su cerebro estallaba impotente, su boca decía cosas estúpidas; caminaba por las mesas y tiraba las bebidas.

Aquella navidad, Rachel Berry estaba riendo con su padre frente a la chimenea con una rubia de grandes pechos colgada de sus brazos. La chica era guapa, alta, delgada y estaba perfectamente vestida, Quinn pensó que seguramente sería su novia. Para nadie era un secreto que a la morena le gustaban las mujeres.

Se encogió cuando vio fugazmente su reflejo en una bandeja en la encimera de la cocina. Tenía un cajón lleno de maquillaje caro que nunca tuvo el coraje de usar… hasta ese día. En vez de poner sus mechones incontrolables en una cola de caballo, lo peino hasta que se formó un halo en torno a su cabeza, como la melena de un león. No tenía la seguridad de que su nuevo peinado fuese mejor que la cola de caballo, pero por lo menos era más adulto. En cuanto a la ropa, desde que empezó a frecuentar una escuela privada que exigía uniforme, no había tenía mucho que escoger, por lo que finalmente decidió usar un pantalón negro apretado que su madre le había comprado el año anterior, y un jersey rojo también ajustado que cogió prestado de su mejor amiga, Marley, que era mucho más delgada.

Observando a los hombres y mujeres hablando, sus manos humedecieron y el estómago le empezó a doler. No había manera de que pudiera salir ahí afuera; nunca podría competir con las supermodelos que se divertían con la hospitalidad de su familia.

Giro para irse cuando su padre la vio.

- Quinn, ven y dile hola a todo el mundo

Lamiéndose los labios, que de repente se quedaron secos y rezando para no parecer una boca frente a Rachel lentamente empujo la puerta de la cocina y entro a la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cara? – exclamo su padre alzando la voz ligeramente bebida - ¿y que diablo llevas puesto?

Veinte pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, el CD de navidad que sonaba al fondo empezó a saltar y todas las conversaciones se pararon.

Muriéndose de vergüenza, Quinn casi no noto que su madre se movía a su lado dándole apoyo. Las observaciones rudas de su padre la herían frecuentemente, pero nunca tanto como ese día. Quería correr fuera de la casa, pero sus pies eran tan pesados como sacos de cemento.

Desesperadamente, esperando que nadie más hubiese oído los comentarios de su padre, forzó una sonrisa.

- Hola a todos – dijo con un pequeño gesto de la mano, evitando mirar a Rachel – feliz navidad

Dos docenas de magníficos y talentosos hombres y mujeres hermosas sonrieron hacia ella con diversos grados de piedad en los ojos. Fue el momento más terrible y embarazoso de su vida.

Su padre se dio la vuelta para abrir una botella de cristal y ella estaba a punto de correr a su habitación cuando la examino nuevamente.

- ¿y que le has hecho a tu pelo? Parece que tienes una pelota de baloncesto en la cabeza.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras Rachel hablaba con su padre.

- Para de avergonzar a la chica – se volvió para mirarla – estas muy guapa – mintió, en seguida, gesticulo a la mesa de aperitivos - ¿tienes hambres?

Su novia tosió en su mano, pero Quinn sabía que estaba disfrazando una sonrisa. Sintiéndose como un monstruo movió la cabeza.

- Ahora tengo que volver a mi tarea

En cuanto se giró, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Rachel Berry nunca la miraría de otra manera que como una estúpida chica. Nunca.

Quinn salió de su ensoñación para encontrar a todo el mundo mirándola y sintió que se ruborizaba. Rápidamente se sacudió la sensación de que aun tenía diecisiete años y era dolorosamente insegura. Habían pasado diez años desde entonces, lo suficientemente largos para que ella se transformara de una tímida adolescente con sobrepeso, en una mujer curvilínea y segura de si misma. Era soltera por elección, no porque no pudiera conseguir una pareja. Ya no tenía veintipocos años y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo enamorándose de personas que no podían ser "ella".

Esperaba a alguien especial… alguien como Rachel.

Salió de debajo de las luces y hacia ella, en ese momento su corazón latió fuerte y rápido.

- No te preocupes, seré suave. Lo prometo – dijo con una voz tan baja que solo ella podía oír.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que le estaba hablando, pero su cuerpo reacciono a aquella voz profunda, sensual y sus pezones presionaron contra el sujetador de seda.

- Creo que me he perdido de algo – susurro - ¿Por qué todos me miran?

Rachel sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta y llena de calor. Quinn se sintió débil ¿sería capaz de imaginar el impacto que causaba en ella? cualquier mujer aceptaría su esclavitud sexual con apenas percibir el brillo de su blanca sonrisa.

- Charlie pregunto si te importaría sustituir a la modelo por unos minutos para poder testear la luz y probar algunas poses.

- Ella estaba aquí hace un minuto – Quinn examino la habitación - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Rachel se inclinó y respiro al lado de su oído, enviándole escalofríos a sus brazos.

- Su novio acaba de telefonear y terminar su relación. Va a llevar un tiempo reparar su maquillaje – se apartó y la miro a los ojos – entiendo que no quieras hacer esto. Otra persona puede ocupar su lugar.

La maquilladora estaba prácticamente haciendo gestos con la mano en el aire con la idea de frotarse como una gata en celo contra ella bajo las luces. En realidad, tampoco entendía mucho porque tenía que posar con una modelo, pero parecía que así lo habían pedido pero que más daba. Quinn no podía dejar que eso pasara, además, sería una loca para no saltar por cinco minutos de feliz proximidad

- Sin problema – sonrió largamente – tendré mucho gusto en ayudar.

La tomo de la mano y se la apretó mientras la llevaba hasta las luces. Nunca pensó que llegaria el día en que Rachel Berry la cogería de la mano. Sus palmas eran suaves a pesar de los años de futbol y no podía evitar pensar en aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo… sobre sus pechos. Su respiración se detuvo por la potente imagen y después por la increíble y real sensación de ella envolviendo posesivamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Cómo quieres que nos pongamos Charlie? – pregunto Rachel que había realizado centenares de sesiones fotográficas.

Agradeció silenciosamente que nadie esperara que dijera media palabra. Estaba muy excitada y asombrada por lo que había pasado. No parecía perturbada por haberla abrazado e intento no dejar que obvio desinterés la molestara. ¿Por qué habría de tratarla de manera diferente que a cualquier otro con el que se fotografiase?

- Quiero algo más íntimo y personal – dijo Charlie a través del visor.

Rachel la acerco y ella sintió sus duros cuádriceps presionando su espalda. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer con un cuerpo tan espectacular y eso la dejaba un poco débil. Y ridículamente excitada.

El fotógrafo gruño, obviamente descontento con algo.

- Quinn, ¿te importaría sacarte el jersey? No puedo conseguir nada con todas esas ropas en medio.

Parpadeo. Una cosa era ser abrazada con una barrera de ropa entre ellas y otra completamente diferente era sacarse la ropa hasta quedarse con una blusa de seda. Especialmente cuando sus pezones estaban tan duros.

- Me parece que necesita luz reflejándose en tu piel – susurro ella sintiendo su confusión.

Asintió y se saco el jersey por la cabeza. El asistente del fotógrafo lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas.

- Bien, mejor – gruño el fotógrafo nuevamente – ahora necesitamos encontrar la manera de hacer las dos parezcan una sola.

La sangre corrió hacia los oídos de Quinn, por un momento, todo lo que oyó fue el latido de su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a resistir los próximos minutos de una pieza?

Siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo, Rachel la acerco firmemente, con sus pechos apretándose contra los suyos, la ingle en su bajo vientre. Las mariposas volaron locamente en su estómago. Sus fantasías de estar en sus brazos no habían sido así, tan cercanas a la realidad, a su calor, a su fuerza e incluso su gentileza innata.

Sintió el golpeteo regular del corazón de Rachel contra su pecho.

- No seas tímida – dijo suavemente – solo soy yo. Arquea la espalda y descansa el peso en mi brazo. Te agarrare firmemente.

Forzándose a concentrarse en las palabras recordó que ella hacia ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Solo estaban ensayando un anuncio. Envolviendo los brazos en su cuello, se permitió relajarse contra ella, apreciando su papel como mujer que ella deseaba sobre todas las demás.

- Eso mismo – dijo el fotógrafo mientras disparaba fotos en su cámara digital – presiona los labios contra su cuello, Rachel.

Quinn casi murió cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel; por una fracción de segundo estuvo en el cielo.

Entonces la verdadera modela regreso y lo próximo que supo era que Rachel la estaba soltando y volviendo su atención a la delgada modelo, cogiéndola de la misma manera, tan cerca, colocando los labios en su piel mientras Quinn observaba en un banco al otro lado de la sala.

Había estado en el cielo… y ahora estaba en el infierno.

Apartando los ojos de Rachel y de la magnífica chica que estaba en sus brazos, se enterró en su teléfono, necesitando leer todos los correros varias veces antes de que las palabras tuviesen algún sentido. Su cerebro – pero principalmente su cuerpo – volvían al recuerdo del duro calor contra su cuerpo, de sus labios marcando a fuego su piel. Cuando finalmente se permitió mirar hacia arriba Rachel se había vestido con su propia ropa y estaba sensual como el pecado con una camiseta de LA Temptation y vaqueros azules. Solo pensar en la manera en que la había cogido, en lo que fue sentir sus labios en el cuello y aquellas manos rodeando sus caderas, un rubor empezó a expandirse por su pecho hasta su cuello. Para disfrazar su excitación inmediata concentro su atención en deslizar su teléfono en su estuche de cuero rosa… se equivocó por una gran distancia. Se escurrió sobre el suelo de cemento y se fue deslizando en una hilera de sillas.

Rachel se inclinó para recuperarla, cogió el estuche rosa de sus dedos y deslizo en el su teléfono.

Los periodistas deportivos llamaban a sus pequeñas y bronceadas manos "mágicas", recordó Quinn. El señor sabía que ella había soñado con aquellas manos acariciando su piel una y mil veces.

- Has sido buena allí arriba, natural.

- Estaba muy nerviosa – no pudo evitar sonreír ante el elogio.

Los ojos chocolates oscuros de Rachel captaron los de ella con una intensidad que la sorprendió.

- No me he dado cuenta, estuviste perfecta

- Gracias – trago en seco

Su teléfono sonó en su mano y se lo entrego. Era un mensaje de texto de Angie, asistente ejecutiva de su padre. Quería que fuese a verlo en el momento en que pudiera. La excitación vibro en su pecho.

- Tiene que ser un novio estupendo para que te pongas así – dijo Rachel

- No tengo novio – Quinn casi soltó nuevamente el teléfono. Se apresuró a disculpar su humillación – creo que mi padre puede ascenderme hoy – no planeaba confiar en él, pero no pudo contener su entusiasmo.

- Eso es fantástico – dijo cogiendo su bolsa de LV. La cara bolsa de cuero parecía increíblemente pequeña a pesar de que Rachel no era muy alta - ¿Qué tal si hago que llegues más rápido llevándote en una pequeña carrera hasta la oficina?

Le abrió la pesada puerta del almacén y ella se concentró en bajar las escaleras que daban al garaje con escalones imposiblemente altos. Saber que iba a acercarse a Rachel hubiera significado una hora extra en su armario por la mañana, cuando salió su habitación estaba igual que si un huracán hubiese pasado por ella. Después de probarse una docena de vaqueros, vestidos y zapatos, finalmente se puso un sencillo traje negro con falda de tubo, medias y zapatos peep-toe de tacón y un jersey de cachemir. Lo negro combinaría con el paño del fondo de la foto y un poco de sensualidad nunca estaría demás. Después de ser invitada a posar con Rachel en una sala llena de extraños, estaba contenta del esfuerzo extra.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo detrás de ella mientras caminaban hacia el garaje subterráneo. Le abrió la puerta del pasajero del coche, en seguida, se situó tras el volante, entonces fue consciente de la cantidad de espacio que ocupaba… la pura felicidad de compartir un lugar tan íntimo con la estrella de sus fantasías nocturnas. Con cerca de un metro sesenta, no era la más alta ni la más fuerte de las Temptation, pero como estrella receptora era la más rápida y la más ágil. Además, era la mujer más guapa que había estado cerca de ella y la más increíble que había tenido a su lado.

- Felicidades por tu MBA – dijo inesperadamente cuando se metió en el tráfico – no me sorprende que tu padre te promueva como la próxima agente.

- Gracias – dijo con orgullo en la voz. Las noches de estudio seguidas por diez horas trabajando para su padre habían sido agotadoras. No tenía ni idea de que supiese algo de su formación y este hecho era increíblemente lisonjero.

Cuando se paró frente a la Agencia Fabray, su vigorosa boca se curvo en una sonrisa, perdió la respiración. Aturullándose con su cinturón de seguridad, cogió su bolso y salió del coche.

- ¿Quinn?

Su corazón se disparó y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla abierta.

- Buena suerte – dijo – vas a ser una agente maravillosa.

Rachel se quedó sentada en su coche varios minutos mientras zumbaba el trafico ¿Por qué diablos había coqueteado con Quinn? Ella estaba completamente fuera de sus límites. No solo por ser hija de su agente, sino que merecía mucho más de lo que ella le podía darle a la rubia. Merecía una persona normal y con una vida normal, no una figura pública que cargaba con varias secretos que podía hacer volar por los aires todo por lo que había trabajado. Esto no impidió que la observase durante toda la tarde en el estudio. Observarla y desearla.

Durante el transcurso del día había querido tocarla. Para pasar su lengua en la hendidura de aquellos senos exuberantes, para sentir los pequeños pezones duros como el acero contras las palmas de sus manos y frotar su rostro contra la suave piel cremosa. Para acostarla en el suelo, deslizar sus manos por su trasero, mirar aquel bonito cuerpo desnudo, lamer dentro de ella, enseguida, pasar la lengua sobre su clítoris. Para moverse sobre su cuerpo desnudo, deslizar su pene en su calor y poseerla centímetro a centímetro. Para mirar su rostro cuando ella gozase, observar como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa cuando su clímax la atravesara.

Hacía años que la perseguía su perfume, el modo en que lamia sus labios cuando estaba concentrada, la piel suave de su garganta cuando tomaba un trago de café, sabía que sería la cosa más dulce que hubiese tenido en su lengua.

Y entonces Charlie la llamo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue esconder su erección frente a la cámara. Había fantaseado con tocarla durante tanto tiempo que su cerebro no pensaba con claridad ante la realidad de las suaves caderas en sus manos. Una vez más pensó en el momento en que se sacó el suéter, o en como sus pezones estaban duros y apretados, en las curvas llenas y redondeadas de sus pechos. El éxtasis y la tortura estaban lidiando cuando la agarro fuerte contra ella, más fuerte de lo que debía y más cerca de lo que necesitaba estar. Había sido una suerte el poder tocarla y abrazarla, había tomado todo lo que había podido conseguir. Pero un beso de mentira en su cuello apenas comenzó a saciar su sed.

Ahora que la había probado, quería más de lo que había tenido.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Recuperándose aun de esos cinco minutos en los brazos de Rachel. Quinn se encerró en el lavabo de señoras hasta que consiguió eliminar de su rostro y ojos todo rastro de excitación y emoción. Después abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa de Angie. Conocía casi de toda la vida a la asistente ejecutiva de su padre, una mujer seria y algo intimidante. Aunque ya no era una niña, la mujer todavía le daba un poco de miedo.

- Justo a tiempo. Russel quiere hablar contigo

Respirando hondo, Quinn giro el pomo dorado y entro donde su padre la esperaba.

Este miro hacia arriba cuando cerró la puerta.

- Acabo de hablar con Rachel

Su corazón dio un salto mientras esperaba que le dijera lo que había hablado de ella.

- Comento que había sido un placer trabajar contigo hoy. Dijo que le salvaste el día.

Ocultando su deleite por el elogio, dijo

- Ha estado muy bien en la sesión de fotos, como siempre. Es una gran inversión para empresa.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

- Lo era, pero se está poniendo vieja.

Soltó la bolsa en el suelo y avanzo en dirección a su padre.

- ¿estas bromeando? Es uno de los rostros más admirados del futbol femenil. Ninguna multa por exceso de velocidad, ni peleas de bar, ningún bebe escondido. Es un as, una máquina de hacer dinero. Las empresas llamas a nuestra puerta para conseguir ella anuncie sus productos.

Su padre miraba el correo electrónico escuchándola a medias.

- Los tiempos han cambiado. La gente quiere que sus estrellas favoritas lo estropeen todo y luego se arrepientan. A nadie le interesan los ángeles.

La boca de Quinn se abrió y cerró. ¿Cómo podía hablar su padre de esa manera sobre Rachel? ¿Qué había pasado con la lealtad? Además su padre estaba equivocado con el comportamiento de Rachel.

- Mira a Noah Puckerman – apunto su padre – sus fans están mucho más locos por el después de tener relación sexuales con su asesora de imagen, para seguidamente ver la luz y casarse con ella, no hay nada mejor que un famoso rebelde volviendo al buen camino.

Quinn había visto a Noah algunas veces, le pareció un mujeriego encantador, pero no era su tipo. Ella prefería a alguien que no tuviera nada que demostrar, que no usaba su sexualidad para conquistar al mundo, que simplemente la poseyera como una parte integral de lo que era.

Pero no era el momento de enfadarse con su padre y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

- ¿para qué otra cosa querías verme?

- Ha llamado tu madre. No te olvides de llevar ensalada de batata a la barbacoa del domingo o la tomara conmigo por no habértelo dicho.

Su corazón se hundió. Estaba tan segura de que iba a mencionar su ascenso. Bien, ya que ahora tenía toda su atención, abordaría directamente el asunto y le diría exactamente lo que quería – y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

- En verdad, papa, me alegra que me llamaras. Me gustaría conseguir tu agenda.

El rápidamente levanto los ojos del ordenador mirándola.

- ¿hay algún problema?

- No, me va muy bien en mi trabajo, estoy bastante satisfecha por el contrato de patrocinio que negocie para Wilson el viernes pasado. Si alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de promocionarse a sí mismo es ahora.

- Te envié algunos correos con notas sobre la negociación de Martin. Puedes hacerte cargo de eso, también – ella sonrió.

- Fantástico

Más trabajo y responsabilidad sin el "Agente" en su tarjeta de visitar. Estaba marcando la diferencia en la vida de los jugadores y le pagaban muy bien como socia, pero quería ser reconocida por sus logros en lugar de por ser la hija de Russel Fabray.

La miro con impaciencia en su rostro profundamente arrugado.

- ¿necesitas alguna cosa más? – se enderezo

- Si

Finalmente retiro las manos del ordenador y se recostó en la silla, entrelazando los dedos sobre su estómago.

- Hace cinco años que trabajo aquí – comenzó – durante ese tiempo he tenido cada vez más responsabilidad, me gane mi MBA y negocie varios contratos importantes para los clientes clave.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y la esperanza renació en su pecho.

- Merezco ser promovida a agente – dijo poniendo las palmas de sus manos húmedas en su regazo, esperando a que su padre hablara, como el silencio se prolongó empezó a formársele un nudo en el estómago.

Su padre echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

- Cariño, pensé que ya lo sabias, nadie en este negocio tomara en serio a una agente femenina del futbol. Especialmente a una tan frágil como tú.

Quinn se puso en pie mientras el, volvía a su ordenador.

- ¿Qué pasa con todos los contratos en los que trabaje? – pregunto – he hecho grandes cosas para nuestros clientes. Hice que ellos, y tú, ganaran mucho dinero.

El hizo un gesto con la mano, rechazando sus pretensiones completamente reales.

- Te tomaban en serio porque trabajas para mí. En fin, todos saben que soy yo quien esta tras los negocios, además, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para este tipo de negocio. Los agentes no pueden llorar cuando no consiguen las cosas a su manera.

Su padre no estaba bromeando. En absoluto. Y Quinn finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad: su padre nunca, nunca, ni por un segundo, planeo convertirla en agente. Su intención era, que trabajara como asociada hasta el día que se jubilara.

Pareciendo notar su consternación dijo:

- No me entiendas mal, cariño. Has hecho un magnífico trabajo, eres una socia excelente. Todos lo creen.

Le estaba hablando como si fuera una niña, que ahora entendía, era exactamente como la veía. Todos la veían así: sus jugadores, los otros agentes, su secretaria.

- Gracias por tu tiempo – le dijo con frialdad, cruzo la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Mantuvo la cabeza erguida mientras pasaba ante la mesa de Angie.

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, su cerebro daba vueltas a sus planes. No desperdiciaría ni un minuto sentada en su minúsculo cubículo sintiendo pena de sí misma. Ella quería ser agente y si no podía serlo en Fabray, lo seria en otro lugar, y sabía exactamente dónde empezar.

Barnum's, el bar secreto de los deportistas profesionales del área de la bahía de LA. Era el único lugar donde los hombres más ricos y deseados podían jugar al billar sin tener a las groupies colgando encima. Corría el rumor que ninguna había cruzado el umbral en treinta años.

Pero ella no tenía duda de que conseguiría entrar. Había logrado para muchos de aquellos sujetos, grandes sumas de dinero y se lo debían.

Ignorando los cuarenta correos electrónicos nuevos en su bandeja de entrada, cogió el bolso y se dirigió al ascensor. En la calle, llamo a un taxi y le dio al conductor la dirección donde pensaba estaba Barnum's. Era un secreto muy bien guardado, pero ella sabía por las conversaciones de borrachos, lo suficiente para tener un par de pistas de su ubicación.

En la esquina de una calle a una manzana del agua, en una parte bastante cutre de la ciudad, Quinn pago al conductor y salió al a débil luz solar. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si había sido una buena idea, cuando el sonido de unas risas llamo su atención hacia una puerta entreabierta en medio de un callejón oscuro. Un jugador novato salió a la luz del día.

¡Bingo! Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer esa descubrir la manera de entrar.

Camino deprisa hacia la puerta y golpeo con los puños. Era bastante patético golpear la mierda de puerta de metal, cuando sus manos estaban empezando a palpitar.

Un hombre abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para que ella viese su diente de oro.

- Solo miembros.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices, pero la rabia le dio fuerzas y ella la empujo, abriéndola un centímetro.

- Esos chicos me conocen, déjame entrar

Esta vez abrió la puerta un poco más, la examino de la cabeza a los pies, sonriendo lascivamente

- Estoy seguro de que conocen, nena. Vete a casa. Encuentra un buen chico o chica, cásate y ten hijos.

Miro por encima de su hombro la oscura sala. Brody Weston estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de billar. Le había conseguido dinero a cubos, más del doble de la oferta original para una campaña de zapatillas deportivas. Estaba en deuda con ella.

- ¡Weston! – grito sobre la palpitante música de rap.

El portero retrocedió tapándose los oídos, dándole la oportunidad de empujar la puerta y pasar. Estaba a medio camino cuando la sujeto.

- ¡no tan rápido! – gruño, por lo que tuvo la impresión de que estaba a medio minuto de que fuera literalmente expulsada con una patada en el culo.

Justo en ese momento, Weston dejo el taco de billar.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El portero dijo

- Lo siento, amigo. Ya le dije "nada de fans". Voy a echarla de aquí.

- Ella no es ninguna fan, amigo. Es la hija de mi agente. Déjala

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Weston cuando el portero regreso a la barra - ¿algún problema con el nuevo contrato? – negó con la cabeza

- No, todo está bien en tu contrato. Déjame que pida algo para beber, me presentas a tus amigos – el frunció el ceño.

- ¿enserio? ¿te vas a quedar?

- Por supuesto

Parecía en estado de shock, por lo que decidió darle unos minutos para que se acostumbrara a la idea de que estaba en el refugio altamente secreto de los jugadores.

- Sigue jugando. Te hare saber cuándo necesite tu ayuda.

Miro por encima del hombro al resto de los jugadores en el club, luego movió la cabeza.

- No creo que sea una buena idea que estés aquí.

Encogiéndose de hombros ella miro alrededor.

- No está muy animado, pero creo que me puede gustar.

Señalando la mesa de billar para que volviese a ella, se dirigió a la barra vacía. Por lo menos una docena de pares de ojos estaban mirándola. Jugadores de futbol, hockey y beisbol, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaban relajados con sus cervezas, video juegos y billar. Incluso había algunos profesionales del golf en la mezcla. Sabía sus nombres y equipos, pero excepto a Weston, no conocía personalmente a nadie.

Todavía.

No había otro bar en la ciudad donde se hubiera sentido como en casa. Había crecido alrededor de deportistas profesionales, viajando con ellos, asistiendo a sus partidos, estando con sus familias. El futbol era como su familia.

- Gin-tonic, por favor – pidió al corpulento barman – que sea doble

Aunque no pareció muy feliz al tener que atenderla, se lo sirvió en un vaso alto.

Le dio un sorbo, que inmediatamente se transformó en un trago.

- Dios, está bueno – murmuro.

Mucho mejor que la bebida, fue el zumbido instantáneo que la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. No había comido desde las seis de la mañana, por lo que la bebida no tardaría mucho en surtir efecto.

- Honestamente – le dijo al gran barman – entiendo porque me dejaba entrar

- ¿lo entiendes? – asintió

- Estas personas necesitan un lugar donde desconectar de todo. La prensa, los fans, la gran presión del dinero. Es genial que convirtieras esto en algo como su refugio – dijo cruzando los dedos sobre el corazón – nunca diré nada. Lo juro, que muera si lo hago.

Había tenido un comienzo difícil, pero otra copa más tarde demostró que el barman – su nombre era David – era un hombre muy agradable. Se alegró al escuchar sus planes de convertirse en la próxima gran agente de futbol. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su segunda copa estaba vacía y él se alejaba de la barra.

Cuando David conecto el canal ESPN, estaban haciendo un perfil de los mayores receptores de todos los tiempos. Rachel era su primera elección, algo cálido y embriagador surgió en el pecho de Quinn. Hablaría con los otros jugadores más tarde, porque en la siguiente hora, se ocuparía de su bebida junto con su amor platónico por la mujer más hermosa del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Rachel corrió los últimos cien metros de la pista ganándole a Noah Puckerman por un centímetro. Había caído en la hierba jadeando en busca de aire.

- Nunca pensé que llegaria el día en que una viejita como tú, me ganaría – dijo Noah jadeando.

Rio a través de la punzada de dolor en su cadera y el latido de su rodilla.

- El matrimonio te ha dejado más lento – se burló, aunque sabía que era su trabajo como receptora lo que le hacia ser más rápida en el campo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mejores cosas en mi mente que una bola de cuero – sonrió – nada le gana a una nueva e insaciable esposa esperándome en casa.

Estaba feliz por su amigo, que era uno de los mejores quarterbacks del país. Las cosas habían estado inciertas por algún tiempo pero felizmente todo había acabado funcionado para Noah, que ya no era un play-boy sino un hombre casado y contento con su vida.

- ¿y que pasa contigo? – pregunto, mientras iniciaba una serie de estiramientos - ¿el matrimonio y los hijos forman parte de tu próximo futuro?

Una imagen de Quinn estallo en la cabeza de Rachel, con todas sus sensuales curvas, sus llenos y deliciosos labios rojos y una sexualidad casi accidental. La sangre corrió por su ingle.

La hija del agente estaba fuera de los limites, incluso aunque ella luciese mejor que nunca aquella mañana en la sesión de fotos, aunque sus lujuriosas curvas hubieras encajado perfectamente en sus manos, aunque tuviera la piel más suave que hubiese tocado. Se preguntó por milésima vez como seria sin su ropa, si la piel de sus pechos, de su vientre – y entre sus piernas – sería tan cremosa y tentadora como su lindo rostro.

¡Diablos! Necesitaba sacar de su cerebro la imagen de Quinn desnuda y ruborizada en su cama. Se giró y apoyo las manos en la hubiera para una serie de flexiones.

- Mi última novia confundía el beisbol con el futbol

- Creo que también fue mi novia – dijo Noah riendo - ¿por lo menos era guapa?

Rachel hizo su última flexión a una pulgada de la hierba durante veinte segundos para esforzarse al máximo. Bajando su peso lentamente dijo:

- Creo que si

La chica era muy delgada y de apariencia artificial, con los mismos labios y pechos de silicona, culo delgado, al igual que todas las otras rubias que eran novias de tipas como ella.

El sol estaba empezando a definirse cuando fueron a las duchas y Rachel permaneció bajo el chorro caliente durante varios minutos. Una parte de su trabajo con las Temptation estaba ligada a su aspecto. No solo en el campo, sino en fiestas de caridad y fiestas para los medios. Pero siempre había mantenido un rígido control sobre si misma cuando se encontraba cerca de la hija de Russel Fabray, independientemente del hecho absurdo de querer follarla. Podía ser la mujer con mejor aspecto en kilómetros, pero estaba destinada a algún otro bastardo con suerte y no era solo que Russel nunca le perdonaría por tocar a su hijita, además, ella era mucho mayor y experimentada.

Lucho contra la oscuridad dentro de sí misma muchas veces, al final, acabo perdiendo. Quinn merecía algo mejor.

Salió del escurridizo suelo para secarse, en seguida, se puso los pantalones y una camiseta. No perdía mucho tiempo en bares. Acabo con aquel tipo de comportamiento en segundo grado, pero esta noche sentía que necesitaba una cerveza. En algún lugar fuera de las miradas del público donde podía estar con los tipos, jugar al billar y dejar de pensar en la preciosa mujer que no podía tener.

El sol estaba poniéndose en medio de la bahía, mientras se dirigía a lo largo del embarcadero en dirección a Barnum's. De vez en cuando necesitaba un lugar donde estar lejos de los fans. Diablos, algunos necesitaban incluso apartarse de sus esposas o novias.

Para el resto del mundo, el atletismo profesional parecía una gran fiesta, de hecho, millones estaban en la línea a cada jugada y en cada enfoque. El juego del domingo había sido matado y el cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, tanto que la recuperación le había llevado toda la semana. Después de pasar un tiempo en baños de hielo y masajes asesinos después del entrenamiento tenia suerte si el sábado por la mañana estaba a medio camino de la normalidad, solamente para empezar otro juego el domingo.

Pero aunque ahora le doliera más que antes, su hombro latía a causa de los ejercicios y su rodilla aun estallaba, no tenía nada de que quejarse. No estaba sentada tras una mesa y no estaba colocando un tejado a 43° de temperatura. Solamente no se curaba tan rápido como acostumbraba.

Estaciono el coche en el oscuro y apretado garaje de Barnum's, pronto entro en el sucio callejos y pulso el código de seguridad próximo a la puerta de incendios de metal negro. La cerradura dio un clic, se abrió y entro dejando a sus ojos un momento para ajustarse a la débil iluminación del local.

Varios de los habituales estaban allí, un puñado de jugadores locales de hockey y baseball, además varias de las Temptation. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre una visión inesperada. Una mujer de cabello ondulado estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del bar. Estaba de espalda a ella, con los pies descalzos y los zapatos descartado en el suelo, bajo la silla.

Mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo dentro de Barnum's, su pene inmediatamente reacciono al culo exuberante, la delgada cintura y los pechos llenos que se insinuaban detrás de la curva del codo. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que aquella mujer podía ser la sustituta perfecta para Quinn, por lo menos para una noche.

Los otros jugadores también estaban observando, leones de montaña cazando a su presa en silencio, preparados para hundir sus dientes en su cuello a la menor señal de debilidad. Los instintos protectores luchaban con la excitación dentro de Rachel y acepto la inevitable decisión. Era su deber sacarla de ahí antes de que algo malo le pasara.

Aquellos tipos eran en su mayoría buenos, pero de vez en cuando aparecía una simiente ruin, sobre todo entre los novatos, ya que nadie tenía realmente control sobre ellos durante algunos años. Estaban muy frescos y excitados por su nueva condición profesional. Y a veces hacían cosas estúpidas, elegían el tipo equivocado de chica, hacia algo absurdo ante una cámara o colgaba algo indecente en internet, especialmente si estaban bebidos.

Rachel sabia de primera mano lo que era estropearlo todo, como una serie de decisiones equivocadas podían resolver en un momento y arruinarlo todo.

Con el rostro sombrío, se dirigió a la mujer. Estaba conversando con David, riendo sobre algo que pasaba en la TV. Una señal de alarma apareció en su cabeza, la misma señal que oía en el campo antes de ser arrollada por una defensora cuando corría con la pelota.

La risa era ronca y sensual.

Y extrañamente familiar.

Oh, diablos.

Quinn Fabray, la mujer que quería amarrar a su cama y no soltar hasta que cumpliese la última de sus fantasías sexuales, se había introducido en Barnum's.

La rabia la atravesó cuando cruzo el bar. Quinn había estado en este negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber que cualquier chica que se emborrache alrededor de un jugador seria presa fácil. Sentarse ahí pareciendo tan increíblemente sexy como era, hacia que simplemente lo pidiese. Podía también subir sobre una de las mesas, sacarse la ropa e implorar que uno de aquellos tipos la tomase de la misma maldita manera que quería hacerlo ella.

Estaba casi a su lado cuando Quinn se giró y la vio.

- ¡Rachel! – grito – justamente estaba viéndote en la televisión – le guiño un ojo como si fuese su regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad, todo en uno.

Siguió su débil gesto hacia la enorme pantalla colgada encima de las botellas. La ESPN estaba mostrando un clip suyo haciendo un touchdown en una recepción sobre el hombro.

- ¡eres tan increíble! – murmuro, inclinándose en su dirección – tan rápida y ágil

Los inocentes elogios le habían hecho tener una súbita y violenta erección e intentando ignorar la respuesta instintiva de su cuerpo y su proximidad envolvió los dedos en torno a su brazo.

La piel estaba muy caliente, muy suave y muy invitadora.

Su indignación por la forma en que se estaba poniendo en peligro se fundió con su frustración por perder la batalla contra su pene.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Quinn pasó la lengua por el borde de su boca. Tuvo que desviar la mirada de su boca. Aquello la volvía loca.

- Es un secreto – susurro.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para reír y los ojos del Rachel quedaron prisioneros de la rápida pulsación en su cuello, largo y suave. Su piel tenía una perfección rosada, su cabello era una mezcla de rubio y castaño que la hacía querer hundir sus dedos durante horas, solamente para saber cuál era realmente su color

- Voy a llevarte a casa – su voz estaba más ronca de lo que pretendía – ahora

- No, gracias – Quinn no se movió. Cogió una copa y bebió hasta la última gota, echando la lengua hacia afuera para lamerla.

Su pene se movió cuando ignoro su orden. Rachel siempre había asumido que era suave y flexible, esta fácil negativa a sus deseos hizo que su pene se pusiese aún más duro. Aparecieron imágenes en que ella la amarraba y la enganchaba encima de su cabeza. Una mujer más sensata habría sabido que no debía meterse con ella. Pero Quinn obviamente había pasado muchos años rodeada por grandes y corpulentos jugadores de futbol, al igual que con varias jugadoras que imponían y la trataban como a una hermana más joven.

Pensaba que estaba segura con ella.

No lo estaba.

* * *

_Nota rapida: Subire tres capitulos en el transcurso del dia, el cuarto dependera de ustedes. Disfruten_

_P.S. Este es el primero_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Agitando los dedos a David, Quinn levanto su vaso vacío y con la otra mano, golpeo levemente el taburete de cuero a su lado.

- Siéntate, Rachel, hazme compañía

Sus largas pestañas ocultaron los ojos ingenuos cuando miro fijamente su entrepierna. Mierda, ¿en realidad no estaba mirándole el paquete, o si? El pene le creció otro doloroso centímetro bajo sus vaqueros. Si sus fans pudiesen ver lo mucho que la "maestra del control", estaba perdiéndolo ahora, le abuchearían hasta echarla del campo.

- Podemos hacer esto de manera fácil – dijo en voz baja – o podemos hacerlo duro.

Quinn se giró un poco para mirarla, con su carnosa boca, curvada ligeramente hacia arriba. Una boca como esa debía ser ilegal. Tenía un recuerdo claramente incomodo, de su regreso a casa de la facultad cinco años atrás, transformada en una diosa con los labios pecaminosamente llenos y rojos, con curvas que podían volver loco a cualquier persona.

Las curvas que la volvieron loca.

Levantando la mirada de su paquete, ella murmuro.

- Cuéntame más de hacer esto de un modo más duro.

Concentrándose en cuanto quería probar aquellos labios, le llevo varios segundos darse cuenta que Quinn le dio a la palabra duro una connotación sexual. Rápidamente recordó que era porque estaba ebria.

Quinn siempre mantenía una impresionante profesionalidad ante los muchachos, la forma en que estaba actuando no tenía nada que ver. Después de, dios sabe cuántas copas, seguramente se habría acercado a cualquier persona en cualquier bar, lo cual era una razón más para que la sacara de ahí.

En un instante la cogió y se la puso al hombro, con el dulce trasero en sus manos y los pechos presionando contra sus omoplatos espero que gritase, que insistiese en que la dejara en el suelo, pero por el contrario, movió las caderas con más fuerza en la curva de sus manos.

- Mmmm, eres fuerte – murmuro mientras atravesaba apresuradamente el lugar.

Varios chicos silbaron y algunos se atrevieron a aplaudir.

- ¡eso es, Rach! – exclamo uno de ellos, les hizo una mueca feroz, haciendo nota mental de patear cada uno de aquellos sucios traseros por los pensamientos sucios sobre Quinn.

Weston le sonrió.

- Gracias por llevártela de aquí, vigilar ese trasero era demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

En menos de un minuto, estaban fuera del bar y la había colocado en el asiento del pasajero. Intento tener el mínimo contacto cuando se inclinó sobre ella para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, pero no pudo evitar presionar su brazo con sus pechos. Cuando se puso al volante, se advirtió por enésima vez que se calmara, Quinn estaba encogida en el asiento de cuero, le parecía una gata acurrucada en una manta confortable. Sus ojos eran como miel caliente derritiéndose sobre el asiento.

Nunca la había visto así, con la guardia tan baja.

Era toda una mujer…. A la caza

Decidiendo que lo más sensato era representar el papel de amiga preocupada, dijo:

- Voy a llevarte a mi casa para que te tomes un café. Cuando estés sobria me vas a decir cómo demonios acabaste en Barnum's

Algo debía de haber pasado entre la sesión de fotos y Barnum's – seguramente algo sobre el trabajo. Tan pronto como le pusiera al corriente, arreglaría el problema.

Sin embargo, no era tonta. Sabía que las mujeres odiaban que intentases resolver sus problemas, por lo que no dejaría que ella se enterara.

Con una voz cálida Quinn hablo

- Siempre he querido ver tu casa.

Se abrazó las rodillas, había olvidado coger sus zapatos cuando salieron y su erección creció todavía más a la vista de las uñas rojas que asomaban bajo esas sexys medias de red.

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de eliminar todas las señales de lujuria en su tono de voz.

- Te voy a llevar ahora – Quinn ronroneo

- Genial, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que me lleves.

Oh dios, si por lo menos Quinn supiese todas las maneras en que quería llevarla, la echaría de su coche. Era inocente y pura, no tenía idea del lado oscuro de la vida – o de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde entro en el garaje del edificio. Quinn estaba en silencio, tal vez se había quedado dormida, pensó. Era una bastarda enferma, no le importaría tener una excusa para cogerla y llevársela escaleras arriba. Podría tenerla en su cama, imágenes potentes inundaron sus cerebros: Quinn desnuda entre las sabanas, de pie bajo el agua de la ducha, secándose entre las piernas con una toalla.

Luchando por apartar las imágenes clasificadas xxx, se sorprendió al ver que Quinn la estaba mirando maliciosamente, con sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo.

Era bastante obvio que había estado enamorada de ella en su adolescencia, pero nunca le había mirado así antes – como si quisiese abrir sus pantalones y devorar su polla ahí misma.

¡Joder!

- ¡quédate aquí! – le advirtió cuando fue hacia su lado. Lo último que necesitaba era que se cayera del coche y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió las manos. Una vez que estuvieran arriba haría una taza de café y se sentaría en el lado contrario de la sala de estar mientras se la bebía.

Quinn se tambaleo un poco e instintivamente la sujeto contra su pecho para estabilizarla.

Sus pechos y la manera en que se apoyó contra ella eran criminales.

- ¿sabes una cosa? – Quinn susurro cuando paso un brazo a su alrededor, deslizando las puntas por sus brazos – creo que me gusta hacer las cosas de forma más dura.

Bajo el rostro contra su hombro y su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. Tener que mantener las manos alejadas de Quinn la estaba matando.

Ignorando a propósito el intento de seducción de sus palabras, dijo:

- Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando hayas tomado un poco de café.

Su sonrisa era perezosa cuando la llevo al ascensor. Se relajó contra su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola, a su pesar, por la forma en que encajaban, el suave calor de Quinn era el complemento perfecto para su sólida masa.

- Ya me siento mejor – dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Si no estuviera tan en sintonía en cada latido de su corazón, con la forma en que sus pezones se habían endurecido bajo el vestido oscuro, podría no haber escuchado lo que dijo en un susurro

- Ahora que estas aquí.

Su pene creció otro centímetro bajo la cremallera de los pantalones. Quinn no estaba poniéndoselo fácil. Abrió la puerta, fue al vestíbulo y dejo caer las llaves en el aparador, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tanto la cocina como el salón, eran de cristal del suelo al techo, las luces de los coches, barcos y casas de toda la bahía brillaban sobre el granito y la madera de cerezo que cubría la sala. Fiel a sus raíces italianas, se enorgullecía de ser una buena cocinera. No es que Quinn fuera a averiguarlo, porque si apenas podía controlarse tomando un café, estaba segura como el infierno que no podría mantener su polla en los pantalones con una comida completa.

Quinn se separó y se acercó a las ventanas. Le hizo un café bien fuerte, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella, casi soltó una carcajada. Estaba pegada a la ventana, con las manos contra el cristal. La risa murió en su garganta cuando se imaginó surgiendo tras ella, arrancándole el vestido, deslizando las medias hacia abajo e introduciéndose en su húmedo calor. Con los pesados senos entre sus manos y los pezones rígidos entre sus dedos.

Sus famosas manos firmes, estaban temblando mientras llevaba la taza de café. Al notar que se acercaba, Quinn se giró.

- Que bellas vistas

Quinn era mucho más bonita que cualquier vista y no podía apartar sus ojos de ella – no podía apartar las imágenes altamente eróticas que corrían por su cabeza, las dos desnudas y sudorosas.

- Si – respondió finalmente – es bonito – la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el lujoso sofá – bébelo

Dios, había sonado como un "hombre" de las cavernas. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa ante las cámaras o jugando en un estadio lleno de gente ¿entonces cómo podía una única y curvilínea mujer hacerle tan difícil articular dos palabras seguidas?

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y cogió la taza. Llevándosela a los labios, tomo un sorbo de café, mirándole descaradamente por encima de la taza.

- Realmente me gusta tu casa – dijo – pero le falta una cosa

_Faltas tú._

Las palabras asaltaron sin censura su cerebro. Porque incluso con las vistas, el bonito mobiliario y la cocina de gourmet, ella tenía razón. Su casa nunca había sido un hogar. Hasta ahora, con ella acurrucada en el sofá, comiéndosela con los ojos.

Traerla aquí había sido una mala idea. Una muy mala idea.

No tenía que salvarla de los otros jugadores y jugadoras del Barnum's. Tenía que salvarla de ella misma.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Rachel había sido su héroe hundiéndose en la oscuridad para llevarla sobre su hombro lejos de aquellos atletas grandes y malos. Además, estar cautiva en su coche y en su casa había sido la cosa más excitante que le había pasado. La cogió como si no pasase nada, se sintió pequeña perfecta.

Además, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba casi segura de que había sentido su furiosa erección en el ascensor. Lo que significaba que la deseaba.

El Gin-tonic estaba empezando a disiparse, estaba saliendo de aquel limbo confuso y caliente que la había ayudado a flirtear tan fácilmente en el bar. Dejo la taza de café y se levantó, estirándose lentamente, asegurándose de que pudiese ver cada curva.

- No estoy lista para el café – dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina. Busco vino en un estante y cogió una botella de Merlot levantándola - ¿te importaría servirme una copa?

- No – se puso en pie – creo que no deberías beber mas

- Umm – se encogió de hombros. Abrió y cerró los armarios hasta encontrar las copas de vino tinto. Echo una cantidad generosa y levanto la copa hacia su nariz inhalando – Umm tiene un olor muy agradable.

Miro de soslayo para ver cómo estaba reaccionando y se desconcertó al ver que se sentaba en un banco en el lado opuesto de la sala. Bien, no sería lo mismo.

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo los codos en las rodillas.

- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado hoy

- Nada fuera de lo común – Quinn llevo la copa al sofá más próximo a ella, era verdad. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su padre nunca la había respetado y que las cosas que le había dicho hoy no eran, por lo tanto, una sorpresa.

- Una chica como tú no se emborracha en un bar sin motivo – la mirada fija de Rachel no vacilo

- ¿entonces porque no me lo dices tú? – pregunto con voz ronca - ¿Por qué una chica como yo se emborracha en un bar?

Rachel se puso rígida, escondiendo una sonrisa, esperaba que estuviese rígida en todas partes.

En vez de responder a su provocativa pregunta, se levantó, recuperando la taza de café la puso en la mesa auxiliar próxima a ella, cogió su copa de vino

- Yo tomare esto

Rachel era increíblemente sexy cuando actuaba como "hombre de las cavernas" con ella, pero no tenía ninguna intención de darle su copa. Era mayorcita y sabia cuando algo era suficiente, definitivamente, no había tenido suficiente esta noche, especialmente porque ellas dos estaba aun completamente vestidas.

_Sedúcela._

Cerró los ojos. La idea parecía buena. Muy buena. Lo que daría por una noche con Rachel, por la posibilidad de vivir todas sus fantasías.

_Sedúcela._

¿Cómo podría resistirse? Rachel era todo lo que siempre había querido y no tenía forma de negar su atracción por ella, no cuando su erección estaba claramente delineada por los vaqueros. Su piel parecía sensible cuando se levantó y se movió directamente frente a ella, Rachel no podía volverse sin aceptar la derrota y a Quinn le gusto estar tan cerca del calor de su cuerpo y de todos aquellos músculos deliciosos. Olas de calor pulsaron entre sus piernas, escalofríos deliciosos recorrieron su columna vertebral.

- Ven a cogerla – apretó la copa entre sus pechos.

Un nítido dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Rachel, si fuese cualquier otra persona, habría jurado que intentaba seducirla. ¿Pero Quinn? De ninguna manera.

Sus palabras tenían que ser inocentes, pero su mente continuaba girando en torno a ellos hasta que no pudo mantener las cosas de manera correcta. Señor, si por lo menos supiese que quería venir y quedarse.

Los pechos de Quinn subían y bajaban rápidamente, el vino tinto casi se esparcía sobre la copa y la suave piel. Solo de pensarlo, se sentía explotar, ahí mismo, en sus pantalones. Diablos, podía cogerla y sacarle el vestido en segundos. Y entonces estaría desnuda y seria suya para poseerla.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Aquellos sentimientos estaban confusos y juntos, tentándola a descubrir si sus muslos eran tan suaves como parecían. Estaba cerca de empujarla contra su cuerpo y colocar sus manos en ella, en todas partes.

Apretó su mandíbula, extendió la mano hacia la copa. Pero estaba tan cerca que su muñeca le rozo los pechos, los pezones se pusieron rígidos. Sus dedos la alcanzaron cuando los envolvió en el pie de la copa, pero estaba tan dura que no podía controlarse más. El vino se salió de la copa derramándose en su escote. Dios, como quería lamerlo en su piel con largos movimientos.

- Este es mi vestido favorito – susurro – necesito sacar esta mancha antes de que se fije.

Entonces, se sacó el vestido y se quedó de pie, en su sala luciendo la lencería roja y negra más sexy que había visto.

No podía quitar los ojos de Quinn, nunca había estado tan atraída por una mujer y nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Los dedos le picaban por acariciarle la piel, deshacer el cierre de su espalda, deslizar las bragas por sus muslos y observarla caer en la alfombra.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo intentando hablar sin que se le notase la ronquera en la garganta – debería parar de mirarte.

Quinn la miro con los ojos llenos de deseo.

- ¡por favor! – la emoción la golpeo como una mazazo – no pares

- Tu no quieres esto – toda la sangre se le fue a su polla.

- Lo quiero – se aproximó – quiero que me toques, que me beses – bajo la voz hasta un susurro – quiero que hagas el amor conmigo, Rachel.

En segundos sus manos estaban en el cabello y la boca de Quinn. Sabía que el beso era rudo, que debía parar de mover las palmas de las manos hacia abajo por sus hombros, sobre sus pechos, que no debía de estar empujando su muslo duro, cubierto por los vaquero entre sus piernas desnudas. Pero no podía parar. Nada se interponía entre ella y su dulce vagina.

Sintió su sorpresa cuando se lanzó sobre ella, pero ya habían ido mucho más allá del momento en que Quinn se podía haber echado atrás. Le había dicho que quería que la follase e iba a conseguir su deseo.

Iba a follarla largo y duro, no iba a dejarla ir hasta que finalmente consiguiera echarla de sus pensamientos.

Quinn jadeo cuando la levanto por las caderas. Su lesión en el hombro palpito, pero ignoro el dolor.

Amasando la suave carne con las manos y provocando con sus labios la boca de Quinn, la apoyo contra la ventana presionándola. Recorrió desde su mentón hasta el valle de su cuello, Quinn se arqueo para darle un mejor acceso. Sus pecho habían subido y los labios de Rachel estaban ávidos, desesperados por probar sus pezones por lo que chupo la punta dura y rosada haciéndola gemir de placer.

Queriendo las manos libres, la apoyo contra la pared de cristal con el peso de su cuerpo.

- Agárrate dulzura

Quinn envolvió los brazos en su cuello y le paso las rodillas por detrás de la cintura. Estaba tan caliente que calentaba también su pene, incluso a través de la gruesa tela de los vaqueros.

Le cubrió los pechos con las manos, apretándolos juntos y lamiendo sus pezones. Podría pasar toda la noche amándolos, mordisqueando la suave carne y escuchando sus gemidos. La próxima vez daría a sus pechos la atención que merecían, ahora mismo no podía hacerlo porque deslizo los dedos hacia abajo entre sus labios vaginales.

Encontró la carne lisa y escurridiza mientras oía un jadeo.

- ¡Rachel! – dijo mientras empujaba más sus dedos.

Le cubrió la boca y encontró su lengua en el momento exacto en que introdujo un dedo en su vagina mojada y apretada. Se retorció contra ella mientras deslizaba sus otros dedos encima de sus labios.

- Oh dios, estas mojada – murmuro mientras jugaba con el brote apretado de su clítoris, perdiéndose allí por un largo momento.

Moviendo las caderas contra su mano imploro

- Por favor, Rachel, ¡por favor!

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Quinn quería gozar con sus dedos y la dejaría esa primera vez. La próxima vez sería su boca y después su polla bien enterrada en ella.

Aumentando la presión en su clítoris, movió los dedos en círculos apretados y duros que hicieron que su respiración fuese jadeante y rápida, entonces dejo su culo y deslizo la otra mano hacia abajo, también en dirección a su vagina. Quería sentirla cabalgar sus dedos y sentir su clímax pulsando contra los nudillos de sus dedos.

Necesitando verle el rostro y los ojos, se apartó de su boca, dejando ligeramente su clítoris, deslizo otro dedo en su vagina.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de repente, su iris dilatados de pasión. Oh dios, estaba tan apretada.

- Goza para mí, dulzura.

Quinn agarro la parte de atrás de su cuello con ambas manos, Rachel empujo su boca sobre la suya mientras sus músculos se contraían en sus dedos. Su lengua le invadió la boca cuando Quinn bombeaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su mano. Nunca había querido a una mujer de esa manera, nunca había estado tan desesperada por abrir los labios de su vagina y follarla.

Las caderas de Quinn disminuyeron la velocidad cuando el clímax se calmó y Rachel, aunque estaba más dura que antes, suavizo su beso.

Retiro sus dedos y movió su cuerpo lejos, sabiendo que las piernas de Quinn debían de estar cansadas de tanto apretarse firmemente a su cintura. Ahora quería llevarla a su cama y explorar cada centímetro de aquella piel perfecta con su boca y sus manos.

* * *

_El siguiente capitulo depende de ustedes, +20 RW lo subo  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

La unión entre sus piernas hormigueaba cuando Rachel la cogió en brazos llevándola por el pasillo. Tenía unas manos poderosas y maravillosas. Fuertes, pero lo suficientemente suaves como para provocarla hasta hacerla estar desesperada por la liberación. Sus dedos eran tan largos y hábiles, no era de extrañar que fuera uno de las mejores receptoras de la LFL, sus manos eran definitivamente mágicas.

Todos los domingos Rachel era la persona más concentrada del campo. Y cuando la tocaba, era como si no existiera nadie más en la tierra. Nunca había estado con alguien que estuviera tan completamente decidida en darle placer.

Quinn se estremeció, al pensar en lo que le había hecho, y en lo que le haría a continuación.

- Parece que me necesitas para entrar en calor – dijo, Quinn continuo temblando por la excitación anticipada. Estaban justo en el umbral del dormitorio, cuando inclino la cabeza hacia sus pechos. Sintió el aliento caliente en su pezón y seguidamente cubrió el pico endurecido con su boca, la lengua lo rodeaba y provocaba, después los labios lo chupaban y mordisqueaban.

Instintivamente se arqueo contra su boca. Nunca había sido amada así por alguien que poseía un mapa de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

- Nunca tendré lo suficiente de tus pechos - ronroneo

Si hubiera tenido un pensamiento coherente en su cerebro, habría respondido con algo sensual, sin embargo, la estaba acostando sobre la cama y se vio envuelta en la suavidad por un lado y calor de los músculos duros por otro. Ninguna mujer podría usar el cerebro en un momento como ese.

Rachel se arrodillo sobre ella y cogió el dobladillo de su camiseta.

- Quiero que también te desnudes – pidió Quinn, mientras exploraba con la punta de los dedos las profundas líneas de aquellos abdominales. Su estómago se contrajo ante su toque, Quinn de repente fue consciente de su poder femenino.

Rachel había controlado su corazón y su cuerpo durante tantos años, que quería hacerle saber cuánto la deseaba. Por lo menos una noche.

Puso sus manos en el botón de los vaqueros, pero suavemente cubrió sus dedos.

- Todavía no

Mientras la frustración bullía en su interior

- No puedo esperar ni un segundo para saborearte de nuevo – empezó a besar su cuerpo desnudo, descendiendo de la mejilla a los hombros, pasando por la curva de sus pechos, sus costillas, todo el camino hasta su ombligo. Quinn contuvo la respiración, esperando el momento feliz en que la tocara con su lengua, pero en vez de eso, le pellizco suavemente la parte interna del muslo, la parte posterior de la rodilla, los tobillos, el dedo del pie.

Temblaba por dentro y por fuera, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener otro orgasmo sin que Rachel le tocase el clítoris. Desesperada por la liberación, sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron convulsivamente con sus besos, mientras regresaba por sus pantorrillas y muslos. Finalmente sintió sus manos en las caderas, abriéndola para ella.

- Espérame, cariño – Quinn espero que su lengua y labios hicieran contacto con su ardiente piel. En cambio, soltó un largo suspiro sobre su clítoris.

Se sorprendió, lanzando un grito de éxtasis.

Sus manos le cubrían las nalgas y las levanto mas cerca de su boca, soplando nuevamente. El aire atravesó su montículo haciéndola sollozar de placer.

- Te gusta cuando soplo ¿verdad? – dijo provocando con sus palabras un anhelo mayor.

- ¡otra vez! – imploro, desesperada por la liberación - ¡hazlo de nuevo!

Quinn contuvo la respiración hasta el momento dulce en que otro soplido firme golpeo su clítoris. Entonces no pudo más que sujetarle la cabeza y empujarse contra su boca.

Todo lo que quería era gozar con su lengua en ella.

Dentro de ella.

Como si hubiera escuchado su muda suplica, deslizo la lengua desde el borde de un labio a otros, empujando duramente contra la carne intensamente excitada.

El segundo clímax la golpeo sin previo aviso, la lanzo más y más alto cuando la penetro con su lengua, impulsándose profundamente, llevándola hacia el abismo.

Todo giraba a su alrededor, no tenía nada que ver con el Gin-tonic que había bebido. Estar con Rachel era increíble, tan alucinante que apenas podía soportarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba oscuro y magnifico sobre ella. Estaba apoyada sobre los brazos, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sensual que hizo locuras en sus entrañas. Había tenido dos orgasmos bajo su boca y sus dedos mágicos, pero quería más de Rachel. Lo quería todo.

- Está bien – dijo - ¿Qué tal si me quito la ropa ahora?

Quinn respondió con una sonrisa igualmente maliciosa. Ahora que había sobrepasado el límite, quería hacerle sentirse tan bien como ella lo había hecho.

Puso las manos bajo su camisa y todo pensamiento claro desapareció. Sus músculos eran duros y ondulados, se sentía tan bien su tacto. Le quito la camisa.

- Quiero verte desnuda. Ahora.

- ¡gracias a dios! – dijo cogiendo un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla – necesito estar dentro de ti, también. Créeme, me muero por ello.

Los dedos de Quinn temblaban cuando forcejeo con el botón del pantalón, Rachel suavemente le ayudo a quitarlo. Su pene salto libre, empujando contra su vientre. Se quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo, seguidamente, le entrego el preservativo.

Nunca había visto nada tan glorioso como la polla gruesa y dura de Rachel. Era tan grande, más de un amante suyo había comentado lo "estrecha" que era.

Sintiendo su aprensión, guio sus manos sobre la cabeza del miembro, ayudándola con el látex.

- Estas hecha para mí, _cara bella_

Sus tiernas palabras eran como una caricia sensual, moviéndose bajo su peso, Quinn abrió las piernas y Rachel se acomodó entre sus muslos, la punta de su pene rozándole el clítoris.

Sosteniendo su peso sobre ella, inclino la cabeza y tomo sus labios en un beso dulce y suave. A medida amaba su boca con la lengua saboreando cada rincón, deslizo en su interior su duro y grueso, pausadamente sin prisa, dándole más de lo que ella pensaba que fuera humanamente posible.

Rachel se apartó de su boca susurrando contra su piel, su cuello y su cabello.

- Esta tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan apretada.

Empujo un poco más, movió las caderas para recibirla más profundamente.

- Tan malditamente apretada.

Quinn nunca se había sentido tan bien, era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo moldeado y formado por Rachel. Era tan cuidadosa, tan paciente, que podía sentir su contención en los músculos tensos de su espalda, por el brillo apenas perceptible de sudor en su piel.

Quería tomar todo lo que le ofrecía. Lo ansiaba todo, hasta la última gota de pasión y deseo, Rachel pareció leer su mente, cuando se movió para quedar acostada en la cama con ella encima, a horcajadas sobre su pene.

Sus manos se movían sobre sus pechos, tomo los pezones entre los pulgares e índice mientras se deslizaba en su interior con un leve giro de caderas.

Instintivamente, se acomodó en su eje. Rachel contuvo el aliento, presionando con ambas manos lo suficiente en su espalda para poner sus pechos a la altura de su boca. Los ahueco juntos y casi llego al clímax nuevamente cuando sus dientes rozaron los sensibles pezones, su polla solo a medio camino de su interior.

Quinn no podía soportarlo más, deslizándose sobre su erección, tomo el resto de Rachel y antes de que se diera cuenta, rodo nuevamente sin separarse, liberando todo el poder que había estado conteniendo. Se aferró a sus hombros y espalda, hundiendo los dientes en los tendones de su cuello mientras se impulsaba tan duro y profundo que quiso gritar de placer.

Rachel encontró su boca y la beso como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, como si estuviera intentando poseer su alma. Presionando la pelvis contra su clítoris, sumergió el pene en su interior, no podía pensar y casi ni respirar. La única cosa que podía hacer era dirigirse hacia el clímax más explosivo de su vida.

Continuo penetrándola, ahora más lentamente, Quinn no podía esperar otro segundo más a que se le uniera. Sus músculos se contrajeron firmemente a su alrededor un momento antes de que gimiera su nombre, sintiéndole temblar y estalla en su ajustado canal.

Se sujetaron la una a la otra mientras los espasmos se intensificaban y luego poco a poco retrocedían.

Quinn nunca se había sentido tan bien… o tan exhausta.

Aquel había sido su peor día para luego convertirse en el mejor, mucho mejor.

Rachel escucho su pausada respiración y supo que se estaba quedando dormida. Todo se había descontrolado muy rápidamente, pero ahora que Quinn estaba desnuda, recostada en el hueco de su brazo, ahora que podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera su intensa erección, era el momento de profundizar en lo que había hecho.

Su cerebro le decía que saltara de la cama y esperase en el salón hasta que se despertara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar. Incluso habiendo cometido el pecado capital de mezclar los negocios con el placer.

El sabor amargo del remordimiento era duro de tragar. Siempre se había enorgullecido de no cruzarse en el camino de la multitud de mujeres que rodeaban a las Temptation, siempre fue muy selectiva, dejando claras sus intenciones. Tenía un poderoso impulso sexual, le encantaba estar con una mujer, pero nunca había dicho "te amo". Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sentirlo. Había visto a su madre arruinar sus relaciones con muchos hombres por creer en el amor, era algo que los Berry no podían sentir. Razón por la cual no había ofrecido a las mujeres falsas expectativas.

Darse un revolcón con Quinn era el mayor error que había cometido.

Pero incluso cuando se despreciaba por haberla tomado tan despiadadamente, todo lo que quería era acariciar aquel exuberante trasero, deslizar los dedos en su suave calor y escucharla gritar su nombre de nuevo. Su polla se sacudió contra su muslo, no podía contenerse de cubrir su pecho lleno y perfecto con la mano. El pezón se endureció contra la palma, admitió que no había vuelta atrás, no la enviaría a su casa esta noche.

Mañana se enfrentaría con las consecuencias y se arrepentiría.

Quinn se movió soñolienta contra su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando sorpresa.

- Rachel, ¿realmente estoy en tu cama? –

- Si – murmuro contra sus labios, moviéndola suavemente de forma que su trasero se presionase contra su erección. Quinn se meció contra ella al tiempo que Rachel cogía otro preservativo – necesito estar dentro de ti, otra vez

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – pregunto con voz dulce y cálida.

Su polla creció otro centímetro ante la invitación. Jugo con la plenitud de sus senos, la dureza de sus pezones mientras se enfundaba el preservativo, luego abrió sus muslos con la rodilla.

Tenía que estar dolorida por la forma en que había estirado su increíblemente apretada vagina solo un poco antes, pero tenía que poseerla. Tenía que sentir la dulce presión de su dulce clímax presionándola, produciéndole el placer más intenso que había conocido.

Encontró la resbaladiza entrada de su coño, se deslizo dentro de ella con un empuje rápido. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía rodeada de su calor.

Deslizando una mano por su costado, pellizco los pezones con los dedos, lo que permitió a su otra mano vagar por su suave vagina. Tenía el clítoris hinchado y duro, lo froto al mismo tiempo que le embestía, empujando contra su excitación con los dedos mientras la invadía con su eje.

Su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial, sabía que estaba a punto de disfrutar de nuevo en sus brazos, libero su rígido autocontrol. En un momento los gritos de éxtasis de Quinn se mezclaron con sus rugidos de placer. Nunca había tenido un placer tan fuerte y largo, ni había sido exprimida tan duramente.

Quinn Fabray era la mujer más caliente que había tenido. Iba a matarla el tener que alejarse de sus exuberantes curvas y salvaje sensualidad, aunque fuera lo correcto.

* * *

_Creo que les hizo daño tanta accion a muchos LOL_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Un sonido desconocido zumbo despertando a Quinn. Enterrada en la colca y las sabanas pecaminosamente suaves, abrió los ojos. De repente lo recordó todo. Rachel la había traído del bar a su casa, la había seducido y se había lanzado sobre ella, había hecho que su fantasía ganase vida.

El olor del café recién hecho fluctuaba hacia la habitación mientras sentía el dolor de los músculos a medida que los estiraba. Su por ella fuese, se quedaría desnuda en su cama para siempre.

Rachel podría tenerla siempre que quisiese.

Las emocionantes palabras de Rachel saltaron en su cabeza: _has sido hecha para mí. _Era algo que siempre había sabido, pero nunca había esperado que Rachel lo sintiese de la misma manera. La felicidad la inundo cuando levanto las sabanas.

Abrió la puerta del armario y respiro profundamente el perfume que era su marca registrada. Cogiendo una camisa blanca con botones de clip, se la puso y sonrió. No podía esperar para convencerla de que dejase enfriar el café mientras volvían a la cama y se exploraban la una a la otra todo el día.

Sin embargo, pensó con una sonrisa, debido al modo en que la hizo suya nuevamente durante la noche, no iba a necesitar mucha persuasión.

Se lavó los dientes con un poco de pasta en un dedo y se peinó también con los dedos. El maquillaje había desaparecido durante la noche, pero cada vez que pensaba en su intensa actividad amorosa, se ruborizaba y sus ojos se volvían brillantes. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba bien sin maquillar.

Desnuda, a excepción de su camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Rachel estaba de espaldas cuando se paró en la entrada admirando su bonito físico. El pantalón le moldeaba el culo y la playera apretada dejaba ver un poco de sus abdominales bien formados. Algo sobre aquella ropa le pareció extraño ¿tendría un compromiso aquella mañana? Esperaba que se apresurara con su reunión y en el entrenamiento diario para poder volver pronto a las cosas buenas.

- Buenos días – dijo con la voz un poco más melosa de lo que había planeado ¿Por qué estaba aún nerviosa después de todo lo que habían compartido?

Rachel se giró lentamente para mirarla y en su estómago se formó un nudo por la seria expresión.

- Quinn – dijo su nombre en tono duro y bajo como si pronunciase una sentencia de muerta

- El café huele bien – dijo intentando actuar como si nada estuviese mal, como si no existiese un enorme elefante blanco en la habitación junto a ellas - ¿Dónde guardas las tazas de café?

Apunto hacia un armario encima del lavavajillas y abrió la puerta de cerezo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar una taza en el estante de arriba. La camisa subió hasta sus muslos, mostrándole las curvas de su culo, desesperadamente, espero que la estuviese observando. Que recordarse lo que le había hecho solo algunas horas atrás, que recordase lo que había dicho de estar hechas la una para la otra.

Cerrando la puerta, se giró y extendió la taza. Las manos de Rachel estaban firmes mientras derramaba el líquido, en cambio Quinn intentaba controlar los nervios soplando sobre el borde de la taza.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Rachel, rompiendo el aterrador silencio, aquellas simples palabras le rompieron el corazón. Obviamente lamentaba las horas apasionada que habían compartido y ahora tenía el valor de hacer lo correcto, disculparse por hacer el amor con ella.

Quería llorar y gritar que no era justo. Pensó que finalmente iba a ver como sus sueños se hacían realidad, pero, en vez de eso, solo había sido un error.

- No hay nada por que disculparse – dijo con vos sorprendentemente firme.

Rachel la miro con evidente alivio y Quinn contuvo las lágrimas. No había llorado delante de su padre y no iba a llorar ahora.

- No eras tú – dijo como si lo explicara todo – todavía no lo eres.

Diez minutos antes había asumido locamente que empezarían a salir, que sería su novia, solo porque la había hecho gozar tres veces seguidas. Pero sabía desde el principio que solo sería una noche en el paraíso, ¿no es cierto? No podía mostrar rabia y pena cuando no le había prometido nada.

- Ayer por la noche fue maravilloso – dijo honestamente – eres una amante maravillosa, Rachel

Rachel se inclinó sobre la encimera de granito negro sin mover ni un solo musculo, desconcertada.

- Nunca debí …

- Estoy feliz por lo que hiciste – no quería ningún arrepentimiento que estropease la noche mágica que habían compartido – estoy feliz con lo que hicimos – dejo la taza de café – voy atrasada. Tengo que ir a la oficina.

Se fue a la sala con el fin de buscar su ropa. Necesitaba irse de ahí antes de que pudiese salir más herida.

Pero Rachel no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. La siguió como una gran presencia oscuro en el marco de la puerta mientras se vestía.

- Voy a hacer que esto sea bueno para ti, Quinn. Solamente dime como

- Para, por favor – dijo – las dos somos adultas que querían tener sexo. Déjalo todo como esta.

Pero el peso del remordimiento pesaba fuertemente en la habitación.

- Quieres ser una agente. Seré tu primer cliente.

Aquellas palabras destruyeron la armadura que había levantado alrededor de su corazón. Pensaba que le estaba ofreciendo lo que quería – ser su primer cliente superestrella. Sin embargo no le importaría nada si eso significaba ser amada por Rachel cada día y noche.

La rabia finalmente exploto hacia la superficie.

- No necesito que nadie me haga favores. Me va muy bien sola – mintió

- Tu padre no va a promoverte, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la cegó y sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles sobre la cremallera.

- Fue por eso que fuiste ayer al Barnum's – continuo – fue por ello que te emborrachaste y viniste a casa conmigo – un leve disgusto cruzo su rostro – se cómo piensa tu padre y como administra sus negocios. Es honesto, en un gran negociador, pero nunca contratara a una agente femenina – hizo una pausa – ni siquiera a su propia hija.

Quinn trago en seco. Odiaba que lo hubiese descubierto todo. No quería que viese lo injusto que era poner la zanahoria delante de su cabeza, lo que un cliente con el nivel de Rachel podía hacer para atraer otros grandes clientes y demostrarle a su padre que estaba completamente equivocado pensando que ella era una persona débil.

Quinn movió la cabeza deseando que el tren de alta velocidad en su cerebro pudiese parar antes de colisionar con una pared de ladrillos. No podía aceptar aquella oferta, no podía servir su orgullo en una bandeja de plata de aquella manera.

- No me debes nada – dijo nuevamente – hemos tenido una noche de diversión ¿Qué importa? Solo ha sido una noche – mintió

- Tu no lo hiciste

- Lo hice – mantuvo su posición

Casi sonrió ante su reacción sorprendentemente celosa, pero no tendría una sonrisa suya. Aún no.

- Tú y yo hemos disfrutado de una gran noche juntas. Sin lazos, sin promesas. Deja de preocuparte – dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo para calmarla. Pero tocarla fue un gran error, se froto la mano en la cadera para que el hormigueo parase – estoy bien – o lo estaría. Algún día.

- Mi abogado va a redactar un contrato, lo tendrás después del mediodía para revisarlo.

La miro fijamente, incrédula, incapaz de continuar con la discusión por más tiempo. Estaba actuando como una dictadora, pero aún se sentía excitada por su culpa. Cada vez que movía los brazos y sus bíceps se flexionaba, cada vez que observaba como sus manos se movían y pensaba en lo que le había hecho con aquellos dedos largos, empezaba a perder la débil posición que tenía sobre su dignidad.

Con la cabeza levantada, recupero su bolso y salió hacia la puerta descalza hasta el ascensor. Sentía los ojos de Rachel sobre ella mientras apretaba el botón rojo y esperaba el ascensor.

La campana sonó, cuando las puertas de hacer inoxidable se abrieron, entro. Tenía que ser fuerte, podría dejar que viese lo profundamente que la había herido, cuando las puertas se deslizaron para cerrarse endureció su expresión.

* * *

_Por pasar de las 1000 vistas y para que se tranquilicen un poco :P _


	8. Chapter 8

**¡SORPRESA! ¡EL MARATON CONTINUA!**

**MEEEEEEEEEENTIRA! **

**jajaja después de una platica/pelea/debate entre mi amigo y yo, le suplique que me dejara subir un capitulo pero el no queria que porque se iban a mal acostumbrar pero ¿como podía dejar pasar que hubo mas de 2 mil vistas y casi 100 RW? (aunque esto ultimo, fue porque casi los obligo) después de varios minutos lo convencí yeeeeeih! \o/**

**Aunque seguramente los hara sufrir y actualizara otro dia que no sea el miércoles! pero buenoooooo!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Quinn entro en el despacho después de un largo y caliente baño, se había pasado un rato delante del espejo arreglándose el pelo, maquillaje y la ropa. Su cerebro luchaba contra su cuerpo – su cuerpo todavía en un estado de éxtasis y su mente dando vueltas por haber sido quitada de en medio – pero se negaba a tumbarse y hacerse la muerta.

Llevaba un ajustado suéter de cachemira morado con cuello de pico, que tenía escondido en el fondo de un cajón. Si había un día para infundirse confianza, este era uno de ellos, así que añadió un totalmente innecesario sujetador push-up, que junto con el pantalón negro perfectamente ajustado, esperaba que la hiciera parecer la chica del millón de dólares, aunque se sintiese como el especial de noventa y nueve centavos.

Por segundo día consecutivo Angie salió a su paso.

- Tu padre te espera desde hace horas – su tono era tanto acusador como interrogativo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en la lista de la lavandería y las otras interminables tareas de su padre, como por ejemplo conseguir un nuevo trabajo y una nueva agencia. O algo mucho mejor, comenzar con la suya propia.

- Puedes decirle que he llegado.

Se fue a su cubículo, se sentó en la mesa y encendió el ordenador. En el momento de salir de su trabajo, tendría una lista de contratos importantes en las otras cinco mejores agencias que estaban en el negocio del futbol. Sin olvidarse de eso, no limitaría su búsqueda en el futbol porque siempre le gusto el beisbol y el hockey. Diablos, podía aprender a que le gustara el boxeo o el golf si fuera necesario.

El teléfono sonó, su primer pensamiento fue para Rachel, pero cuando miro el identificador de llamadas vio que era Angie, diciendo que su padre esperaba ansioso su presencia.

Cerró los ojos. No podía esperanzarse cada vez que sonara el teléfono, no podía desperdiciar su vida soñando con que Rachel iba a caer rendida de amor por ella.

Empujo la silla, se puso unas gafas de montura roja, que no necesitaba por prescripción médica, pero que había comprado para parecer un poco más seria y dura. La puerta del despacho de su padre estaba abierta, se sentó en un sofá, poco dispuesta a sentarse en la silla de torturas frente a la mesa. Sorprendentemente, este se levantó para acercarse a ella.

Coloco un grueso expediente sobre la mesa de café.

- He estado pensando en nuestra conversación de ayer.

Parecía muy incómodo, su primer instinto fue decir algo para calmarlo, para que pensara que no estaba afectada por la manera en el que había destruido sus sueños. Pero su amor propio se rebeló por lo que se conformó con cruzar las piernas y esperar a que continuase.

- Decidí darte la exclusiva representación de un nuevo cliente.

Nada podía haberla sorprendido más.

- ¿en serio?

Se froto los ojos, de repente aparentando más edad.

- Tu madre me leyó la cartilla. Me dijo que no te estaba dando una oportunidad justa.

Así que mama vino a salvar a la pequeña, igual que hizo años atrás en el parque, o en la mesa de la comida, cuando su padre la reprendió por no mejorar sus notas. Lo que significaba que en verdad nada había cambiado, que su padre realmente no quería que ella fuera su agente.

Simplemente temía a su esposa.

Quinn detuvo los pensamientos que la hacían sentir pena de sí misma. Si quería cambiar su vida, necesitaba concentrarse en lo positivo e independientemente de las razones de su padre para darle esta oportunidad, aquel era el momento de aprovechar sus expectativas.

Hizo un gesto al archivo y lo cogió. Sam Evans. El nombre le sonaba vagamente en su mente.

- Lleva cinco años jugando. Los Titanes le apartaron, se convirtió en un agente libre sin restricciones que nadie quiso a principios de marzo. En mayo recibió una oferta de compra, pero está desesperado por salir de Tennessee, lo que significa que el tiempo va en su contra para firmar por otro equipo antes de que el periodo de agente libre se le agote el veintidós de julio. Y no tengo dos semanas para desperdiciarlas buscando un nuevo contrato para Evans.

Pero ella si las tenía. Reviso los informes de Evans. No había jugado mucho, pero cuando lo había hecho sus estadísticas eran impresionantes, con una media de quince yardas, una recepción y un touchdown cada diez capturas.

- Parece que tiene potencial – dijo mientras examinaba los informes.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez sí. O tal vez no.

Una señal de alarma se disparó en su cabeza. Su padre nunca se comprometía con perdedores, hasta el último de sus clientes era algo seguro. Oh mierda, había cogido a un jugador para apaciguarla.

- ¿bebe? – pregunto - ¿es un juerguista? ¿falla en los grandes partidos ante la presión?

Su padre asintió.

- Todo lo anterior. La razón oficial para que los Titanes se libraran de él fue un DIU el pasado enero. Pero después de examinar su expediente, creo que tiene problemas mayores que esas grandes juergas.

Hizo una pausa.

- Cuento contigo para hacer de el un receptor estrella. O hundirlo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer todo eso en dos semanas? Bueno, aquella era la oportunidad de demostrar a su padre que tenía lo que necesitaba para ser la mejor agente del negocio.

- Gracias por esta oportunidad.

Al abandonar el despacho de su padre, cogió una fotografía 8x10 de Evans. Un hombre alto, rubio, delgado con un brillo perverso en sus ojos que la miraba, una sensualidad descarada que traspasaba la imagen. Empezaría con sus miradas, luego trabajarían en sus habilidades. Con ese rostro y ese cuerpo, ella no podía conseguirle un nuevo contrato. Tal vez pudiese negociar con una agencia de modelos.

Absorta en el archivo, se encamino directamente hacia una pared de roca. La carpeta con los papeles – junto con las gafas – volaron cuando intento recuperar el equilibrio. Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron por los hombros, un perfume familiar de vainilla asalto sus sentidos.

- Te sujete – dijo la pared mientras deslizaba las manos por sus brazos

- Estoy bien – murmuro contra el pecho de Rachel – me puedes soltar ya

Ambas se agacharon para recoger los papeles y videos del archivo.

- Gracias – dijo poniéndose en pie y colocándose las gafas. Esquivándola en el pasillo que de repente se hizo muy pequeño, se despidió con un alegre.

- Que tengas un buen día

Pero los dedos de Rachel la sujetaron por el codo

- Tenemos que hablar

Su corazón latía de forma irregular. ¿No podía al menos darle veinticuatro horas? Pero aquel era el negocio de su padre, no tenía otra elección que escuchar a sus clientes superestrellas.

- Sígueme – dijo llevándola a la sala de conferencias más grande de la agencia, una que podía acoger a los cuarenta miembros del consejo. Al contrario que las salas más pequeñas, que tenían paredes de cristal que daban a la planta del despacho principal, aquella tenía brillantes paneles de caoba. Ahora bien, si Rachel acababa de sentarse en el otro extremo de la enorme mesa, ella podría ser capaz de pasar a la segunda parte de la conversación con su orgullo intacto.

Rachel acerco la silla a su lado, su cuerpo reacciono ante la proximidad en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunto de forma impersonal

Le entrego un grueso fajo de papeles.

- Aquí esta nuestro nuevo contrato – sus ojos eran oscuros y hambrientos, pero también culpables.

- Soy tuya.

Sus pezones se endurecieron, sabía que el jersey no ayudaba a ocultar su excitación. Como hubiera querido que sus palabras fueran verdad. Pero no así, no porque creyera que se lo debía, por haber tenido sexo con ella.

Moviendo la cabeza le devolvió los documentos.

- Ya tengo mi primer cliente – agradecida de que fuera verdad – no necesito tu caridad

Rachel parecía desconcertada

- ¿tu padre ha cambiado de opinión?

Quinn levanto la barbilla

- Lo hizo – nunca ni en un millón de años, admitiría que su madre estaba tras eso.

Rachel sonrió, las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

- Me alegro – miro la gruesa carpeta de papeles - ¿a quién te ha dado?

Apretó los labios

- Sam Evans. Un receptor agente libre.

Rachel hizo un gesto.

- Russel está preparando el escenario para que fracases.

Quinn no podía dejarle saber que había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

- Evans está infravalorado

- Es indisciplinado

- Esta sin cultivar – respondió Quinn

- Es un alborotador – se levantó yendo hacia la ventana – eres inteligente, Quinn – dijo – me has impresionado constantemente con el trabajo que has hecho en la agencia

- ¿pero?

Rachel se froto suavemente la barbilla, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Estas verde. No hay manera de que puedas manejar a un jugador como Evans tu primera vez. Te ofrezco mi ayuda – sus ojos la atravesaron – acéptala.

Quinn la miro fijamente, la luz del sol le rodeaba como una aureola. Por más que quisiera negar sus declaraciones, tenía razón. Las posibilidades de que fracasara eran enormes. Especialmente si su primer – y único – cliente era un playboy con un futuro muy incierto. Sin embargo, no podía aceptar la oferta de Rachel. No cuando estaba cambiando de agente por las razones equivocadas.

- Te lo dije esta mañana y te lo repito otra vez, no estoy enfada – dijo con voz suave – entonces, por favor, no te sientas culpable

Dio un paso hacia ella

- Te lo debo

Negó con la cabeza

- No Rachel, no es así.

Se acercó y lucho contra el impulso de alejarse. No podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba cerca.

Sin moverse un centímetro, le dijo

- Trabajar juntas es la solución perfecta

- Acabas de decir – insistió Quinn – que estoy verde ¿Por qué poner tu carrera en manos de alguien que crees que no puede manejarla?

Rachel cerró la distancia entre ellas, tirando y acercándola con fuerza, de la misma manera que en el estudio de fotografía. Luego, su boca estaba sobre la de ella, besándola como lo hizo en todos sus sueños, como si se estuviera muriendo de sed y ella fuese la única agua en kilómetros. Por fin se apartó.

- Una vez más – murmuro mientras Quinn trataba de recuperar el aliento – eres una mujer increíble, Quinn. Puedes manejar cualquier cosa que te propongas, incluso a mí.

Presiono las puntas de los dedos contra su boca. ¿Es por eso que la había besado? ¿Para ver como manejaba la situación? Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido las más confusas de su vida. Apenas conseguía pensar con claridad y ahora la había besado nuevamente, de cualquier manera, sabía que no tenía que tomar una decisión tan rápidamente.

Se acercó a la puerta, recogiendo la carpeta de Evans.

- Necesito algún tiempo para pensar sobre esto.

Podía jurar que Rachel estaba a punto de sonreír, que pensaba que había ganado.

- Muy bien, te recogeré a las siete.

- ¿de que estas hablando?

Una vez más redujo la distancia entre ellas.

- Te voy a llevar a cenar esta noche y hablaremos. Sobre tu carrera.

Sus ojos se posaron en los labios, todavía zumbando por el beso, totalmente desesperada por otro. La mirada retorno a sus labios.

- Y la mía.

Quinn se sintió aturdida ¿se suponía que esto era una cita? ¿O eran solo negocios?

O lo peor de todo, ¿era su segunda ronda de disculpas por tener relaciones sexuales con ella sin pararse a pensar?

Rachel necesito toda su fuerza mental para apartar la visión de Quinn con aquel ceñido suéter purpura. Había estado salivando como un perro, ante el pensamiento de lamer aquellos pezones, de introducir esa carne dulce en su boca. ¡Dios! tenía que tomárselo con calma.

Se había acercado a ella para hacer las paces, no para follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido en la sala de juntas de la Agencia Fabray. Todavía no podía creer lo tranquila que estaba esta mañana. Ni siquiera le permitió disculparse por su comportamiento inaceptable, pero su instinto le decía que lo había estropeado todo y tenía que arreglarlo. Aunque ella no quisiera.

Luego perdió el control de nuevo y la beso. Mierda, no había sido capaz de pensar con claridad, no había sido capaz de concentrarse más que en esas sensuales curvas y su dulce boca. Pero el breve beso no la calmo. Al contrario, la deseaba más que nunca, quería continuar donde lo dejo.

Durante veinte años había perfeccionado su control dentro y fuera del campo, ahora no era momento para perderlo. Era hora de olvidar los errores y seguir delante, como siempre había hecho.

Rodeando a Angie y depositando un beso en la mejilla, golpeo una vez antes de entrar en el despacho de Russel. Se saludaron dándose la mano, Rachel estudio al exitoso hombre de negocios. Se pondría como loco si descubriese que su hija se acostaba con la persona en quien confiaba. Cualquier padre lo haría.

Desde que la jodio bien en la secundaria, se aseguró no volver a quedarse en la caseta del perro. Ni peleas en el bar. Ni discusiones por el juego. Hasta anoche, con Quinn, cuando no fue capaz de dejar de tocarla, de mantener la polla fuera de su calor resbaladizo.

Sin perder el tiempo con bromas.

- Oí decir que le has dado a Evans a Quinn

Un destello de sorpresa cruzo el rostro de Russel.

- Las noticias viajan rápido en este negocio.

Rachel se sentó en un sofá de cuero frente a Russel, recordó cuando fue nombrado agente del año en la cena del Sports Business Awards. Ese fue el año en que las ofertas para contratar a Rachel se dispararon hasta el cuello y Russel negocio el infierno en ellas, haciéndola rica, muy rica.

- Evans va a ser duro

Russel se encogió de hombros.

- Si ella se ahora en la parte más profunda, será su maldita culpa por hacer intentado nada demasiado lejos.

A Rachel no le gusta la actitud del hombre, fortaleció su intención de trabajar con Quinn.

- Traspásame. Quinn puede llevarnos a los dos.

Russel hizo un gesto.

- ¿me tomas el pelo? ¿Por qué demonio voy a querer que ella te represente?

- Eres su jefe y estoy segura de que has visto el potencial que tiene – dijo Rachel, aunque dudaba mucho que Russel viera algo – alguien tiene que darle un oportunidad. Llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio y sé que puede ser un infierno para una mujer de negocios. Me gustaría ayudarla.

- ¿te pidió que lo hicieras? ¿lloro?

- Claro que no – se levantó – dale mi expediente

Se fue con la ira vibrando en sus venas. Necesito la contención de un asesino entrenado para contenerse de quitarse los dientes de un golpe a su ex agente.

Esa noche durante la cena, hablarían de negocios y luego la dejaría en su casa. Con las puertas cerradas y bloqueadas, así estaría a salvo de ella.

Como debía de haberlo estado desde el principio.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre Rachel y tú?

Quinn se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre. Nunca había maldecido. Nunca.

- Ven conmigo – exigió

Salió dispara de su silla y lo siguió hasta la sala de conferencia que Rachel había ocupado cinco minutos antes. Su padre espero a que entrara antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

- Rachel acaba de venir a mis despacho pidiéndome que te transfiera sus archivos – la inmovilizo con una dura mirada - ¿sabías algo de eso?

Quinn no sabía que hacer ¿debería mentir? No, era una mentirosa terrible. Solo empeoraría las cosas.

- Si – dijo – quiere trabajar conmigo y le dije que no

La mirada de su padre era inflexible

- ¿rechazaste una oferta para trabajar con una de las mejores jugadoras de futbol de todos los tiempos?

Asintió

- Quiero ser agente, pero no robarte los clientes.

Russel paso a su lado para contemplar la había a través de las ventanas.

- Hundirse o nadar

- ¿perdona?

Su padre se volvió hacia ella con expresión ilegible.

- No tengo ni idea de porque quiere trabajar contigo, pero adelante, acéptalo. Es tuya – se fue a la puerta con pasos largos, deteniéndose en el umbral – pero ten cuidado, Quinn. Rachel puede parecer una persona agradable, pero es como cualquier deportista, siempre esta alerta ante cualquier cosa mejor que aparezca – hizo una pausa – Eres una chica bonita, no lo olvides.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Aquella noche temprano, Quinn paso otra hora probándose ropa. Debería de haber gastado el tiempo profundizando en la situación de Evans, pero el poco sueño de la noche pasada, combinado con la intensa anticipación por la cena de esta noche, hizo que su concentración fuese imposible. Hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho era buscar información sobre Evans en google e imprimir su larga lista de transgresiones. Verdaderamente a la prensa le gustaba escribir sobre los problemas en los que se metía. Mañana le esperaban una enorme cantidad de murmuraciones y un encuentro con su nuevo cliente en su casa alquilada en la orilla del mar.

Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Rachel esta noche, así estaría lucida y concentrada por la mañana. El único problema era que no podía olvidar la manera en que la hacía sentir, el modo en que le marcaba cada centímetro de piel con toque.

Una noche con ella lo había cambiado todo. Nunca podría conformarse con menos que la pasión que había despertado en ella. Lo que hacía que la tarea fuese imposible, encontrar otra persona que girase total y completamente su mundo.

El timbre sonó y su corazón se aceleró locamente mientras se dirigía al pasillo de la entrada y la sala de estar. Su apartamento era minúsculo comparado con la cara y hermosa casa de Rachel, pero era un sitio acogedor para volver a casa. Abrió la puerta y perdió el aliento.

Debería estar acostumbrada a su magnífica presencia, pero no lo estaba, estaba lejos de eso.

- Entra – dijo con la voz más fuerte que podía al no tener aire en los pulmones.

- Para ti – le entrego una única rosa. Una rosa roja.

Estaba simplemente siendo caballerosa, probablemente compraba docenas de rosas todas las semanas para docenas de mujeres. La consideración de Rachel era parte de su encanto innato, no tenía nada que ver lo que sentía, o no, por ella.

- Gracias, es hermosa – feliz por tener algo que hacer con sus manos, busco un vaso para la rosa.

Los ojos hambrientos de Rachel viajaron por su cuerpo hasta que se preguntó si estaba imaginando la posesión que leía en sus ojos.

- Estas maravillosa

El vértice entre sus piernas latía la necesidad, ahora que sabía cómo su toque podía transformarla por dentro, de la manera más placentera posible.

No, no continuaría haciéndose esto. Retorciendo el envoltorio de la rosa en una bola y tirándola a la basura, se dijo a si misma que debía permanecer en la línea. De manera estrictamente profesional.

Mientras salían del coche empezó Quinn empezó a hablar de negocios.

- ¿Qué piensas de las perspectivas del equipo para el próximo año? ¿hay nuevas jugadoras que observar?

Rachel se apartó del freno y se giró para mirarla.

- Tengo muchas esperanzas de vencer en las finales – continuo – estas hermosa, Quinn.

Se giró y fingió mirar por la ventana. Creía que tenían un acuerdo tácito para hablar solo de negocios a partir de este momento ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Después de unos minutos de silencio se pararon frente al Cravings, el restaurante de moda en la ciudad.

- Siempre he querido comer aquí – ahora tenía un tópico seguro y nada sensual a mano – he oído decir que la lista de espera es eterna, que hay que reservar con meses de antelación.

El conserje abrió su puerta y la ayudo a salir del coche, pero Rachel estaba a su lado antes de que el hombre pudiera ayudarla. Se sorprendió al reconocer al guapo propietario de pie en la entrada, saludando a algunos clientes y dándoles las gracias a otros por ir. Blaine había ganado su fama como dueño de restaurantes en Napa y había abierto aquel local Los Ángeles hacia apenas un año.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro en cuando las vio a ella y Rachel, se abrazaron antes de girarse para saludarla.

- Es un placer conocerte. Soy Blaine

Se sorprendió por el hecho de que un hombre verdaderamente magnifico como aquel no hiciera que su corazón se acelerase.

- Quinn Fabray – queriendo aclarar las cosas deprisa – Rachel y yo trabajamos juntas en la Agencia Fabray.

La expresión amigable de Blaine no se alteró.

- Probablemente se ha olvidado de decirlo, pero yo conseguí que su trasero cayese en el campo más de una vez.

- Me gustaría que nos dieras una mesa – Rachel dejo pasar el comentario

- Cualquier cosa para una amiga – dijo mientras los llevaba por la sala hacia un comedor privado y extremadamente intimo – espero que os guste la comida.

- Blaine parece realmente agradable. Especialmente considerando su buena apariencia y lo amable que es

Algo parecido a los celos cruzo por el rostro de Rachel.

- Es un buen tipo. Hace poco se ha casado con su novia de la universidad.

Llamo un camarero, en seguida, entro llenando dos copas de champagne cortesía de la casa.

- Quiero saber más sobre ti, Quinn.

- ¿Por qué? – rápidamente trago el líquido que tenía en la boca

La pequeña sonrisa de Rachel hizo que se pusiese caliente.

- Te conozco desde hace quince año, pero realmente nunca hemos hablado.

Porque Rachel siempre había sido una súper estrella y ella siempre había estado impresionada por la futbolista. Y aunque había memorizado cada entrevista que había dado en los últimos veinte años, realmente no sabía mucho sobre ella. Su pasado antes del futbol era vago y misterioso.

Otro camarero vino para darles los detalles del menú de siete platos y ella asintió mirando en todas direcciones aunque no hubiese oído nada de lo que habían dicho. Cuando el camarero coloco una amuse bouche delante de ella, miro a Rachel

- Mi vida es muy común, prefiero hablar sobre la tuya

- No todo el mundo cree que el futbol es excitante – tomo un trozo de escalope llevándoselo a la boca y trago antes de continuar – mi madre quería que fuera medico

- Recuerdo haber oído hablar sobre ello en el Sports Illustrated

- ¿Qué más sabes sobre mí?

- No mucho – continuo Quinn con el rostro caliente mientras mentía

- ¿no? – la provoco

- Es mi trabajo saber sobre los clientes de la agencia – insistió

Rachel apenas le sonrió.

- En todo caso – dijo intentando conseguir que la conversación volviese a su cauce – tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti ahora. Eres una de las mayores receptoras de todos los tiempos.

Nuevamente, la sonrisa de Rachel le dijo que había hablado demasiado.

- Sonreírme no es una forma de aceptar un elogio – dijo Quinn, le gustaba aquella conversación

- Gracias – su mirada se dirigió a sus labios y después a sus ojos – sí, ella está orgullosa. Pero nunca se recuperó de que no terminara la universidad y que no fuera a la facultad de medicina.

Rachel había sido lanzada a la fama después de los premios Hail Mary en su segundo año de estudiante. Los profesionales habían insistido y Quinn sabía lo difícil que era para los deportistas resistirse a los millones. Terminar la universidad era una gran meta, los riesgos de herirse y perder los profesionales eran muy grandes.

- Habría sido una locura para ti jugar en la universidad. Hiciste lo correcto.

- Hay muchos locuras, pero eso no significa que no debamos hacerlas – los ojos de Rachel se fijaron en los de ella misma.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y trago un gemido frustrado. Probablemente no quiso decir nada sexual con aquello, era solo su mente rogando.

El camarero llamo nuevamente y entro con el segundo plato.

- ¿siempre has querido ser agente¡ - le pregunto Rachel

Mientras cortaba las espinacas con ravioli de queso, movió la cabeza.

- El trabajo de mi padre siempre me ha parecido excitante

- ¿yo?

- Me gusta trabajar con deportistas, es por eso por lo que conseguí mis MBA – sonrió – era eso o graduarme en derecho

- Es una jugada inteligente. Creo que las otras agencias morirían por tenerte a bordo

Quinn se mordió el labio. Había pensado en todo eso aquella mañana, antes de que su padre le ofreciera a Evans. Y después a Rachel.

- Todo lo que me importa ahora mismo es hacer un buen acuerdo para Evans con un nuevo equipo

- Tipo con suerte – sonrió con indulgencia

Quinn parpadeo, intentando que sus pies volviesen a tierra firme.

- A propósito, mi padre se volvió loco conmigo hoy. Gracias por eso.

Rachel se removió en la silla, su estructura muscular estaba mal contenida por la silla, tomo un trago de agua con gas. Había notado a lo largo de los años que raramente bebía y admiraba su contención, especialmente porque ella estaba bebiendo su vino tan deprisa como se lo servían en la copa.

- Quiero trabajar contigo y tu padre no tiene otra opción que aceptar mi decisión

- Pero yo no – dejo su copa – quiero construir mi carrera por mí misma, no porque tu u otro cualquiera sienta pena por mi

- Estoy escuchando lo que estabas diciendo, pero aun creo que estas tomando la decisión equivocada.

- Equivocada o no es mi decisión, Rachel, no la tuya – sostuvo la mirada

- Entonces parece que esto significa que estoy buscando nuevo agente – una mirada de respeto apareció en los ojos de Rachel.

- Espero que seas feliz en otra agencia

- La única persona con la que quiero trabajar está sentada frente a mí – su voz era calurosa y suave

- ¿Por qué no aceptas un no por respuesta?

El modo en que la miro la volvió gelatina

- Nunca he aceptado un no por respuesta

La excitación inundo instantáneamente sus bragas. Si no la conociera bien, habría pensado que estaba intentando meterse de nuevo en sus bragas. Era una absoluta locura. Había sido Rachel la persona que la había echado a la calle y no al contrario.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Rachel hablo.

- Te he comprado un regalo para sellar nuestro acuerdo.

- No existe ningún acuerdo – reitero, pero Rachel ya había sacado una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y la coloco al lado de su copa de vino.

La deliciosa comida se transformó en cemento en su boca por lo que tomo un gran sorbo de vino para tragarla.

- No puedo, Rachel

- Ábrelo – la persuadió con voz suave

Quinn intento ser educada, no sabía porque, simplemente no podía ser maleducada al recibir un regalo inesperado.

Además, se estaba muriendo por ver lo que le había comprado. Estar alrededor de Rachel era como seguir una dieta durante todo el día para después llenarse con un bollo entero de chocolate a medianoche.

Cogió la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro y desato el lazo de seda de arriba, en su mano cayo una cadena de platino con diamantes y zafiros entrelazados. Aguanto la respiración mientras Rachel se levantaba de su silla.

- Déjame

Suavemente aparto el pelo hacia un lado y le puso el collar. Colocando la cadena entre sus pechos, deslizo sus dedos por ella, a lo largo de la piel sensible de la clavícula y el cuello. Quinn se estremeció en respuesta.

El collar combinaba perfectamente con el jersey de cachemir purpura que había llevado más temprano ese día.

* * *

_Las actualizaciones seran dobles, uno empezando el dia y otro en el transcurso del dia. ENJOY!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Quinn rozo el collar levemente.

- Rachel, esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado caro… y demasiado hermoso – concluyo con suavidad.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con su boca exuberante, rosa y los ojos brillantes, su erección presiono contra la cremallera.

- Eres preciosa – dijo, necesitaba besarla con desesperación, sentir su boca contra la suya, saborearla.

Se arrodillo entre sus piernas para acariciar su rostro, enredo los dedos entre su pelo cuando boca encontró la de Quinn. No tenía intención de seducirla en el restaurante de su amigo, como tampoco tenía intención de besarla antes en la sala de juntas. O hacer el amor con ella varias veces en su casa la noche anterior.

Nunca antes se sintió tan atraída por nadie, nunca necesito a una mujer, nunca deseo tanto sus caricias más allá de la razón. Las últimas ocho horas se le habían hecho una eternidad esperando saborearla otra vez, fue más ruda de lo que pretendía cuando la obligo a abrir los labios con la lengua.

Quinn gimió e instintivamente abrió las piernas para que pudiera acercarse más.

- Te deseo, Quinn. Aquí mismo, ahora.

Quería conseguir su permiso para hacerle el amor ahí, estar a su lado la volvía loca, hacia que todo lo que quería decir suavemente sonara como una exigencia sexual implacable, en vez de todo lo contrario.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

- ¿y si entra alguien?

- Aquí estamos a salvo. Si no respondemos, se irán

- ¿lo prometes?

Deslizo las manos por su trasero, causando un gemido.

- Lo prometo – dijo antes de cubrir su boca nuevamente con un beso caliente. Mientras se retorcía en sus manos, su cerebro se desconectó y su pene creció.

- En todo lo que he sido capaz de pensar durante horas y horas – dijo mientras echaba hacia atrás el vestido de seda negro para desnudar sus senos – fue en tus pechos perfectos.

El transparente sujetador negro apenas cubría sus pezones endurecidos, un atractivo escaparate para los pechos más hermosos que había visto.

- Me quede con las ganas de hacer esto – dijo juntando los montículos con las palmas de las manos, tomando extasiada en su boca los pezones cubiertos por la seda. Quinn arqueo la espalda cuando deslizo la lengua y los pulgares sobre los picos tieso.

- Y esto – suavemente pellizco la carne rosada con los dientes.

- ¡oh dios! – murmuro Quinn – si

Se desvanecieron los últimos vestigios de autocontrol. Con Quinn, no podía esperar ni un minuto para echar manos a su bote de miel. Estar con ella la volvía loca, la hacía parecer una maniaca sexual hambrienta de sexo.

A pesar de que no había pasado un día desde que había follado con ella.

Deslizo las manos pos sus costillas, por su cintura, levantando su vestido más y más, mientras se abría camino hacia el sur. Quinn abrió aún más las piernas, sus dedos ansiaban con desesperación tocarla, sentir lo mojada que estaba, deslizarse en ella.

Sus bragas estaban húmedas, una gota de líquido pre-seminal se escapó de la cabeza de su polla. Apretó los pulgares contra el montículo de tela, luego deslizo un dedo bajo el elástico, alcanzando el lugar dorado. Su coño esta resbaladizo y suave. Introdujo un dedo hasta el fondo. Quinn se retorció en sus manos, intensificando el agarre en su hombro y un gemido salió de su garganta.

No podía dejarla gozar nuevamente solo con sus dedos. También tenía que probarla, lavar su sexo con la lengua hasta que gritara de éxtasis.

Con facilidad la levanto por las caderas quitándole las braguitas y se introdujo entre sus piernas para lamerle el coño con movimientos largos. Quinn balanceo la pelvis contra su lengua mientras bombeaba los dedos dentro y fuera de ella en perfecto contra punto a sus caderas ondulantes.

Quinn alcanzaría el orgasmo en cualquier momento y le sería muy difícil no correrse en los vaqueros que había usado para esa ocasión.

Apenas sería capaz de aguantar el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un condón y bajarla sobre su eje. No iba a ganar el record de resistencia, pero no importaba. Darle placer a Quinn era lo único importante.

Sentir que lo succionaba hasta dejarla seca

Su respiración era entrecortada cuando llego al clímax en su boca. Sus manos querían estar en todas partes, rodeando su clítoris, en su vagina, en los pezones cubiertos de seda. No podía esperar ni un segundo, no podía esperar a que descendiera de su orgasmo para hundirse en su calor apretado y húmedo. Se bajó la cremallera, cogió un preservativo del bolsillo y los deslizo por su enorme erección. Un segundo más tarde, la deslizo desde la silla hasta su eje.

Quinn descendió tomándola centímetro a centímetro en su abertura dulce y ajustada. Encajaban a la perfección, empujo más adentro hasta que mecía contra ella, tirando de su cara para besarla apasionadamente. Sabía que Quinn iba a correrse otra vez, siguiendo los pasos de su primer orgasmo. Pero apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que en su palpitante polla. Quería concentrarse en el placer de Quinn, en la tarea condenadamente difícil de rodear su clítoris y apretar sus pechos, pero todo eso la excito poniéndola aún más dura, enviándola cerca de la eyaculación.

El orgasmo la golpeo como una linebacker de ciento cuarenta kilos, dejándole sin aire en los pulmones. Las contracción de Quinn se fundieron con las suyas cuando empujaron una con la otra en el suelo, jamás había sentido un placer tan fuerte. Sus bocas vagaban, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando y chupándose la una a la otra.

Finalmente Quinn se desplomo en sus brazos, exhausta por la fuerza del acto amoroso. Rachel sintió como si estuviera empezando. Quería llevársela a casa ahora mismo y hacer el amor con ella durante toda la noche.

Un momento después su lenguaje corporal pasó de ser relajado a tenso, se desenredo de su cuerpo consiguiendo torpemente ponerse en pie en el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, la silla y la mesa.

- Tengo que ir al baño – dijo atropelladamente – si me disculpas.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la cremallera de los vaqueros, se había ido.

* * *

_Se los dejo ahora porque no tendre tiempo en el dia. Les dejo el ask de Mimi, ahi pueden preguntar lo que sea de las historias y opinar, bla bla bla. _

_Digo esto porque es mas probable que les contestemos por ahi (si, me cuelo en sus cuentas a veces LOL mentira, solo entrare a su ask)  
_

_Ask/Twitter: NoemiAme86_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

La alarma sonó y Quinn se sentó en la cama mirando su rostro hinchado en el espejo encima de la cómoda. Casi no había dormido después de huir de Rachel en mitad de la cena.

Esta vez la había seducido y había estado aún más fuera de control que la primera vez que la había amado. Cualquiera podría haberlas visto. Cualquiera podía haber sido testigo de su avidez por montar el enorme pene de Rachel como si fuese lo único que valía la pena. No había tenido ningún autocontrol.

Dos horas más tarde toco la campanilla enorme y nueva mansión de Evans en el prestigioso barrio de Beverly Hills. Una casa como la de él se alquilaba por altas cantidades y sin contrato, no podía seguir pagándola durante mucho más tiempo.

Si no conseguía rápidamente un nuevo acuerdo para Evans, los dos conseguirían patadas en el culo, estarían sin trabajo y sin dinero.

Una mujer de mediana edad con delantal abrió la puerta.

- Bien, eres una bocanada de aire fresco. Entra, voy a llevarte a su majestad.

No muy segura de que hacer con aquel recibimiento, Quinn siguió a la mujer a lo largo del pasillo hacia las escaleras.

- En el piso de abajo, primera puerta a la derecha – la mujer se marchó silbando una melodía pop. Quinn camino en dirección al fuerte sonido rock de los años setenta.

Sabiendo que un golpe no se oiría por encima de la ensordecedora música, entro. Su boca se abrió. Evans estaba haciendo ejercicio en una sala totalmente equipada y con una vista increíble al mar. Una joven estaba montada en un caballo blanco paseando en la arena, incluso aquel precioso cuadro empalidecía en comparación con la musculatura impresionante de la parte superior de Evans.

Quinn espero que la sensación de hormigueo empezara en su vientre y entre sus piernas, lo mismo que le pasaba cuando veía a Rachel.

Nada.

Bien, muy bien. Cualquier otra mujer se habría quitado las bragas e implorando a que Evans la tomase. Pero ella no.

Soltó el equipo pesado que estaba poniendo en su sitio y se giró hacia ella con una larga sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron de su rostro a sus pechos, sus piernas y volvieron nuevamente hacia arriba lentamente.

- ¡aleluya! Eres un delicioso paquete. Dios debe haber escuchado mis oraciones.

Evans era tan playboy como parecía, pero existía algo agradable en él.

- Guárdate eso para la prensa y tus fans. Y también para tu nueva agente – le extendió la mano - soy Quinn Fabray. Tu nueva agente.

Él se secó la mano con una toalla antes de coger la de ella. Quinn rezo para sentir atracción. Pero nada.

- No me gustó nada cuando descubrí que Russel me había buscado un nuevo agente – admitió Evans a través de los dientes perfectamente blancos – pero ahora solo podría mandarle flores.

Si Rachel hubiese dicho algo así, se habría ruborizado, se habría mojado y le habría implorado que la tomase ahí mismo, en la alfombra del gimnasio.

Con Evans solo sintió una leve diversión.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos el nuevo acuerdo? – dijo ella – voy a esperar arriba hasta que te vistas. Tenemos mucho que hacer esta mañana.

- Me gusta la manera en que piensas, chica guapa – movió las cejas

Ella levanto una mano forzándose a apartar una sonrisa creciente.

- Quinn estará bien de ahora en adelante, gracias.

Podía sentir los ojos de el en su trasero al salir de la habitación y se sintió halagada. Aunque era de su edad, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Era muy salvaje.

Rachel era el tipo de persona con la que quería estar. Madura, calmadamente confiada, era tan magnifica que mirarla hacia que sus ojos se agrandasen.

Las siguientes dos horas volaron mientras interrogaba a Evans sobre toda su carrera en el futbol, desde pop Warner. No pregunto sobre su DIU, no quería una confrontación en su primera reunión. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, iba a empujarlo contra la pared y echarle en cara su mal comportamiento.

En todas las ocasiones en que Evans había flirteado con ella aquella mañana, lo había evitado ¿sería que Rachel la había transformado de alguna manera? Nunca había sido fuente de tal atracción magnética antes, especialmente de una persona como Evans, cuyas miradas podían matar.

Honestamente, fue divertido. No iba a creérselo, claro, pero una chica podía apreciar sentirse guapa.

Volvió a la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque todavía no había visto a Evans en el campo, él era ciertamente seductor. Pero únicamente el encanto no iba a llevarlo demasiado lejos, necesitaba ser un buen jugador para atraer a un nuevo equipo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento pasado fuera del campo. Durante las próximas horas se iba a encerrar en la sala de cine con cintas de sus juegos y una vez que supiese que tipo de recepto era, y si tenía grandes manos, velocidad, habilidades de bloqueo, o mejor aún, una combinación de las tres, haría una lista de los potenciales equipos a los que podría interesar.

De ahora en adelante las cosas empezarían a moverse. No solo le daría un empujón a Evans sino que intentaría recuperarse de lo de Rachel. Tal vez se apuntara a clases de yoga o se uniera a un club de lectura. Entonces encontraría a alguien legal que se enamoraría de ella de inmediato, se casarían y tendrían bebes, la vida sería perfectamente normal. Plana posiblemente, pero buena. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella montaña rusa de emociones.

Cuando tomo el ascensor hacia el piso de arriba, la guapa chica tras el mostrador le grito excitada.

- Quinn, me moría porque volvieras. Alguien muy especial te está esperando en tu oficina. ¡qué suerte!

La música en la cabeza de Quinn grito hasta un punto insoportable.

Ella no haría eso.

No podía.

- Rachel vino nuevamente para verte – Marley parecía estar en shock. Bajando la voz susurro – es tan sexy que no puedo aguantarlo, pero no le digas a tu padre que he dicho eso. despide a cualquiera que piense que los jugadores son atractivos.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo mientras las risitas de Marley llenaban el tenso silencio.

- Oh bueno, la has encontrado – miro a Quinn – te ha estado esperando más de una hora.

- ¿has tenido una reunión con Evans? – pregunto Rachel con una voz tan suave como la mantequilla.

Recordando con nítidos detalles de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el restaurante, refunfuño.

- Si

Sonrió aproximándose más, mucho más cerca de lo que estaba preparado para aceptar.

- Estoy feliz. Te invito un café y me lo puedes contar todo.

Rachel sabía que no podía rehusar su invitación delante de Marley, por lo que forzó una sonrisa.

- Vale

Marley sonrió claramente emocionada.

- Yo responderé tu teléfono, Quinn. No te preocupes por nada.

Quinn consiguió mantener la sonrisa intacta hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – silbo

- Tener una reunión con mi agente – era toda inocencia

Quinn cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, lamentándolo en cuanto percibió lo bien que olía Rachel. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

- Por última vez, no soy tu agente, Rachel

- Estas en lo cierto – dijo – aun no, pero ya que actualmente estoy sin agente, me gustaría hacer algo por ti si tienes unos minutos.

- Tengo que ver las grabaciones de los juegos de Evans esta tarde – suspiro – pero creo que puedo tomar un café contigo - ¿Qué peligro podría haber en una cafetería con docenas de extraños a su alrededor?

El ascensor se abrió en el garaje.

- ¿no vamos caminando? El café está a la vuelta de la esquina

- Lo sé – dijo abriendo el coche con la mano – entra

- He aceptado un café, no entrar en tu coche

- Si no quieres darme tu opinión sobre un nuevo negocio solo tienes que decírmelo

¿Cómo podía responder a aquello sin darle a entender que tenía miedo de estar a solas con ella? entro al coche

Le señalo varios restaurantes excelente en cuanto salieron, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Pasaron por varios barrios hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – le pregunto incapaz de mantener su curiosidad bajo llave por más tiempo.

- Casi hemos llegado

Tomo una curva cerrada en torno a una roca irregular y aparco al lado de un montón de tierra cercano a un edificio que parecía estar completamente hecho de cristal. Pero no era una casa, era más bien un edificio comercial.

- ¿Qué es esto? – salió y la siguió hasta la puerta.

- Podría ser mi nuevo restaurante – deslizo la llave en la cerradura y le sonrió.

- ¿vas abrir un restaurante? – dijo con sorpresa.

Rachel abrió la puerta y entro en un espacio lleno de luz. Las ventanas, que iban del suelo al techo, tenían una gran vista.

- Guau. ¡que increíble vista! Nunca antes había visto la ciudad desde este lugar.

Rachel se acercó, el calor de su cuerpo calentó el espacio vacío.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun no voy a tomar una decisión.

- ¿Qué esperas? – se giró para mirar su bonito rostro

- A ti – la miro de nuevo

Retrocedió un paso. No podía decirle cosas así, no cuando su cerebro cambiaba todo lo que Rachel quería decir por lo que ella quería oír. Necesitaba aclarar aquella declaración rápidamente.

- Estoy feliz de que te interese mi opinión, pero no sé nada de restaurantes.

Sus ojos eran de un castaño rico y profundo, casi negros. Era muy fácil perderse en ellos, por lo que desvió la mirada. Una máquina de café expreso, de brillante plateado, estaba en el mostrador de granito. Rachel siguió su mirada y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en una silla plegable que le había abierto antes.

- Intenta imaginar este lugar en funcionamiento, lleno de gente.

Se acomodó en la silla mientras trabajaba tras el mostrador preparando las bebidas. Cualquiera podía ver que el edificio tenía un gran futuro. Lo que necesitaba era cuidado. Rachel le entrego una taza pequeña y humeante, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? – le pregunto

- Me gustan los edificios, me mantienen ocupada al final de la temporada, entre los entrenamientos y las fiestas de caridad.

- ¿le has contado la idea a tu amigo Puckerman? – la estudio sobre el borde de la taza

- Y ha dado su aprobación – acepto – pero estoy más interesada en lo que digas tú.

- Considerando que no se nada sobre la apertura y funcionamiento de un restaurante exitoso, es algo estúpido – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamo estúpida – sonrió – por lo menos en mi cara.

- Los jugadores son algunas de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido – se encogió de hombros – la gente está equivocada cuando asumen que no tienen cerebro para combinar con otras habilidades – tomo un trago del maldito café que estaba muy bueno – nunca me has dado motivo para dudar de la capacidad de tu cerebro – hasta ahora.

Rachel dejo la taza en el mostrador y suavemente le cogió las manos entre las suyas. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando acerco sus caderas a las de ella. En su primer momento estaba fría en la gélida sala de techo alto, pero ahora aquellas manos cubrían las suyas y estaba rodeada de calor. Y de seguridad. Lo que era una locura, especialmente porque Rachel era una amenaza para su bienestar emocional.

- Eres hermosa, sensual e inteligente. Me gustaría tu opinión

Nadie le había dicho cosas tan maravillosas. Y en ese momento se estaba aproximando aún más, besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Has estado bajo mi radar durante mucho tiempo

Quinn respiro profundamente, casi incapaz de creerlo ¿realmente había reparado en ella antes de la noche de Barnum's? ¿O estaba seduciéndola para otra follada fácil?

- Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas

- Te lo estoy diciendo a ti – sus increíbles ojos oscuros la mantuvieron cautiva.

No podía dejar de aceptar lo que le estaba ofreciendo aunque supiera que lo pagaría con su corazón.

- Sabes a azúcar – murmuro contra sus labios, pasando los dedos por su cabello – y café

Quinn sumergió la lengua en su boca y la beso como deseaba en el ascensor, en la oficina, en el banco frente a su coche. Rachel era una droga que no podía resistir. Sus besos había inundado sus sentidos y sus manos estaban en sus pechos. Oh dios, amaba el modo en que rozaba los pulgares sobre sus pezones doloridos, mandándola directamente hacia el éxtasis.

Cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tocaba, le daba un placer increíble. Quería más que nada hacerla sentir tan bien como la hacía sentir a ella.

Quería inclinarse hacia Rachel para sentir la pesada y caliente erección en sus manos, la cabeza de su pene contra sus labios. Quería probar su excitación con la lengua. Su nivel de excitación alcanzo otro estado mientras profundizaba el beso. Se apartó lentamente, pasando las manos por sus hombros, bajando hacia los pechos y parando en la pretina de sus vaqueros.

Abrió el botón superior con dedos firmes, sintiéndose increíblemente poderosa cuando cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Rachel gimió tan suavemente que casi no la oyó.

- ¡Quinn! – gruño, su mandíbula se apretó en un intento obvio de autocontrol – no quiero hacer eso

- Si quiero, Rachel – abrió la cremallera de su pantalón – quiero tocarte.

Su erección se proyectaba hacia ella, incluso fuera de los límites de su bóxer. Paso un dedo hacia abajo en su dureza y su miembro se contrajo en respuesta.

- Quiero probarte – dijo bajando la boca sobre la erección cubierta por la tela. Su miembro era caliente, duro y grande.

Quinn la quería con ansia en su interior como la pasada noche en el restaurante, cuando la monto sin inhibiciones. Pero tomarla con su boca y su garganta tampoco era un sufrimiento.

Rachel bajo la mirada hacia la sonrisa maliciosa de Quinn mientras contemplaba su pene y se preguntó cómo diablos había tenido tanta suerte. Cuando se dirigió a la Agencia Fabray aquella mañana no había pensado en nada más que verla nuevamente.

Y ahora, estaba a punto de tomarla en su garganta. Se agarró a los lados de la silla cuando Quinn envolvió ambas manos en su erección. Cerró los ojos para intentar conseguir algo de control, pero fue imposible dejar la imagen alucinante de su pene en aquellas manos suaves, la boca de Quinn a menos de un centímetro de su punta. Entonces la lengua se arrastró sobre su polla, desde la base de su miembro palpitante hasta la punta.

Iba a gozar, no había nada que pudiese hacer para detenerla. Por favor, todo lo que quería era sentir que la chupaba. Lo hizo y no pudo impedir moverse, forzándola a tomarla más profundamente. En vez de apartarse Quinn gimió y fue a su encuentro vibrando contra su miembro.

No pudo contenerse otro segundo, rugiendo de placer, se corrió en grandes chorros en su garganta, más y más, hasta secar su pene.

Su corazón latió fuerte. Después de todos aquellos años follando con supermodelos y actrices ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la mujer que podría con ella sería la inteligente y sexy hija de su agente?

Y ahora que la tenía no podía detenerse.

* * *

_Creo que la historia los trolleo, todos pensaron que Rachel se habia ido XD ENJOY!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Rachel la atrajo hacia su regazo y la beso con fuerza.

- ¡eres increíble! – dijo destruyendo una lluvia de besos por su garganta descendiendo hacia los senos.

Desesperada por su liberación, movió la pelvis contra Rachel, sorprendiéndose al sentir su grueso pene crecer de nuevo. ¿Acababa de correrse en su boca y ya estaba lista para más?

- Quiero estar dentro de ti – murmuro con su aliento cálido contra su oreja, aumentando aún más su ya intensa excitación. Extendió la mano al bolsillo cogiendo un preservativo que le entrego a Quinn.

- Si no te conociera bien, juraría que no eres humana – dijo bromeando

La beso hasta que la cabeza empezó a darle vuelta.

- Me vuelves loca

Quinn rompió el envoltorio con manos temblorosas y seguidamente deslizo el látex en su increíblemente grande segunda erección, luego la puso encima de ella.

Quinn la tomo con un movimiento rápido, después se fue alzando lentamente hasta que la cabeza hinchada surgió lisa y palpitante de deseo. Una y otra vez se deslizo abajo y arriba, flexionando los músculos internos contra Rachel, deleitándose con el potente placer de amar a Rachel. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo sin la estimulación directa del clítoris, pero estaba tan excitada con su toque que sentía el inicio del orgasmo.

Rachel se movía lenta y pacientemente en su interior, sus movimientos constantes fueron el empujón final que necesitaba. Quinn grito cuando una ola tras otra de placer se apodero de ella cuando el clímax llego, su polla latiendo y latiendo al mismo tiempo que su liberación, Quinn no estaba segura de donde empezaba su cuerpo y terminaba el de Rachel.

Parecía que iban a estar unidas para siempre, Quinn quería que aquello no acabara nunca, no quería tener que enfrentarse con la realidad. Y definitivamente no quería escuchar a Rachel disculpándose de nuevo por haberla hecho sentirse tan increíblemente bien.

El edificio crujió con el viento y se sobresaltó. ¡Oh mierda! Si alguien la encontraba con rache, su carrera estaría arruinada. ¿Cómo iban a tomarla enserio si no podía mantenerse alejada de la cama de los jugadores?

Se apartó de su regazo y recogió su ropa, las bragas húmedas eran un recuerdo de cuan fuertemente le afectaba Rachel.

- Estamos a salvo – dijo Rachel inmediatamente adivinando sus preocupaciones.

- Tenemos que dejar de tener sexo en lugares públicos.

Maldita sea, había sonado como si esperara que su relación fuera a continuar en privado. Y Rachel no estaba interesada en otro sermón más sobre que en primer lugar ni siquiera deberían tener sexo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro.

- No era mi intención traerte aquí para seducirte de nuevo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- No quise decir eso, yo lo quería, te deseaba – sonrió – ha sido todo maravilloso

Rachel la miro sorprendida

- ¿no estas enfadada?

Se obligó a encogerse de hombros, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que tenían, aquello no era solo una aventura de una noche, aunque tampoco había ascendido a la categoría de enamorada. ¿Amante ocasional?

Bueno, ¿Por qué no? muy bien podía tener una aventura sexy con la mejor. Especialmente cuando la persona a la que se estaba entregando era tan increíblemente como Rachel.

- ¿Cómo podría estar enfadada? Eres una amante increíble, Rachel, estoy segura que no soy la primera mujer que te lo dice.

Pero si realmente quería tener una relación profesional con ella, no podía continuar con las relaciones sexuales. No importaba lo buenas que fueran,

Huir era la única opción. Miro el reloj.

- Me temo que tengo que irme a trabajar, tengo unas reuniones.

Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero del coche, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se sentía increíblemente valiente. Y desesperadamente fuera de control

Unos minutos más tarde, sus pasos resonaron en la grava exterior.

Su expresión era sombría cuando se sentó tras el volante, podía decir por la forma en que tensaba la mandíbula que estaba enfadada. Era bueno saber que no tenía mejor autocontrol sobre si misma que ella. Acelero por la colina aparcando bruscamente ante la agencia, Quinn salió disparada del vehículo hacia la seguridad del edificio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Marley pareció aliviada de verla.

- Wow, en verdad ha sido un almuerzo largo. No sabía que decirle a Evans.

Toda la sangre abandono el rostro de Quinn.

- ¿está aquí?

- Te espera en la sala de video. Le dije que acababas de salir con Rachel, pero insistió en esperarte.

Perfecto. Había estado tan ocupada teniendo sexo con Miss Prohibida que había olvidado completamente a su único cliente.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar. Evans estaba viéndose a sí mismo hacer un bloqueo en la gran televisión. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque era un hombre muy conocido por su poder de seducción, no le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo reunirse con él.

Él le dedico una de sus miradas patentadas, la de "vamos a tener sexo" y palmeo un asiento próximo.

Era tan diferente, era luz donde Rachel era oscuridad, lleno de risas donde Rachel seguramente habría gruñido.

Le gustaba Evans.

Pero anhelaba a Rachel. ¡Basta! Evans iba a ser a partir de ahora el centro de su universo.

Rachel nunca había ido tan lejos en este juego. No podía darle nada a Quinn, pero tampoco podía apartarse de ella. Peor aún, no era solo lujuria. La primera noche había sido puramente física, pero cada vez que la tocaba, se hundía más. Estaba empezando a importarle demasiado para seguir, pero tampoco podía dejarla.

Había aprendido a controlar cualquier impulso inapropiado durante años. Una enorme metedura de pata en secundaria le había enseñado que follar porque si, nunca la llevaría donde quería, necesitaba mantener la distancia hasta que su libido se calmara. Iría al gimnasio para un largo entrenamiento y después se sentaría con su abogado para ultimar los detalles de la propiedad de su nuevo restaurante.

Pero todo se rebelaba en su contra. Llevándola hasta su futuro restaurante y haciendo el amor con Quinn otra vez, para decirle después que no tuvo intención de seducirla – había sido una salida cobarde.

Lo había sido una vez, mucho tiempo atrás y eso la había cambiado. Se negaba a ser cobarde de nuevo.

Rachel dio media vuelta en un cruce muy concurrido, sin hacer caso al coro de bocinas de los coches. Era una mujer con una misión, cinco minutos más tarde dejo caer las llaves en las manos del aparcacoches – algo que normalmente nunca hacía, con un vehículo como ese –luego con el antebrazo impidió que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Varias personas mostraron su descontento por haberlas detenido, pero cuando descubrieron quien era, sus gestos se transformaron en sonrisas. Unas mujeres "accidentalmente" se rozaron contra ella, era algo esperado, normalmente no le molestaba pero esa tarde la irrito.

No estaba interesada en ser la heroína de futbol ese día, estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Empujo las puertas dobles de la Agencia Fabray y fue directo al pequeño despacho de Quinn. No estaba ahí. ¡Mierda! Marley corrió hacia ella por el pasillo.

- ¿está buscando a Quinn?

Asintió, Marley abrió los ojos.

- Vaya, realmente se ha vuelto muy popular de repente

Una oleada de posesividad se levantó de repente dentro de ella.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Bueno, primero vino usted y se la llevo a almorzar, luego vino a verla Evans, ahora usted viene de nuevo – dijo Marley.

Rachel iba a matar al pequeño gamberro. Si ponía un dedo sobre Quinn, no viviría para jugar de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde están?

Marley se sorprendió por la brusca pregunta.

Nuevas visiones de Quinn y Evans desnudos, justos, invadieron su cabeza haciéndole cerrar los puños.

- Evans quería ver unos videos mientras esperaba a que regresara y ella se unió a él hace unos minutos.

¡Joder! Quinn y Evans juntos en esa pequeña sala oscura. Solo dios sabía que trucos estaría intentando el cabron. No lo conocía bien, eran de diferentes generaciones, pero había escuchado suficientes historias. Sam Evans era el tipo de chico que se follaba cualquier cosa que se moviera, Rachel sabia de primera mano el tipo de tentación que Quinn representaba, incluso para alguien como ella que normalmente sabía mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones.

Russel nunca debió pasar a Evans a Quinn. Ella no tenía experiencia para defenderse de alguien tan malicioso, aparte de tan astuto y apuesto. Tendría que hacerlo por ella.

Irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar y encendió las luces.

Quinn y Evans se cubrieron los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Evans cuando levanto la mirada y vio a la imponente figura en la puerta – Rachel, amiga mía, apaga las luces. Nos estas dejando ciegos.

Pero Rachel buscaba sangre. Ignorando por completo a Evans, enfrento a Quinn.

- ¿sabes lo que la gente va a decir cuando descubran que estas aquí sola con él?

- Soy su agente, eso es lo que pensaran.

Rachel se echó a reír, sonó como un ladrido corto y enojado.

- Pensaran que eres otra de sus fulanas lanzándote sobre el

- ¿fulanas? – interrumpió Sam – maldición, no he escuchado esa palabra desde que era un niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rach? ¿cincuenta? ¿sesenta?

Un gruñido bajo emergió de la garganta de Rachel.

- Soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber llevar mis asuntos de forma correcta.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Sé que piensas que eres su guardaespaldas, o lo que sea, pero no ha pasado nada. Todavía. Así que relájate.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlarse. El "todavía" casi la empujo al límite y no podía ser racional en ese momento, no podía soportar la visión de Quinn sentada tan cerca de un mujeriego tan guapo y joven.

Estar con ella había cambiado todo a su alrededor, pero todavía tenía algunas cosas claras. No podía dejarla cometer el error de liarse con una amenaza como Evans.

Inmediatamente se transformó en la persona que había representado tan bien en los años anteriores.

- Me temo que voy a tener que robarte a tu agente durante un tiempo, Sam

Por primera vez Quinn pareció enojada

- Ya te he ayudado bastante por hoy, Rachel.

Se le retorcieron las tripas. Quinn pensaba que todo lo que quería era un polvo rápido.

Estaba equivocada, al menos eso pensaba. Joder, su cabeza le estaba jugado una mala pasada ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de decir?

- Van a inaugurar un nuevo estadio en mi nombre esta tarde

- ¿y qué?

- Tú eres mi agente. Necesito que estés ahí.

Sam la miro.

- ¿también estas trabajando con ella?

Quinn suspiro

- Me lo estoy replanteando.

- Genio, nena. Los equipos me tomaran más en serio si también representas a Rachel, aunque tu padre la haya echado por estar vieja – añadió sin tacto

Rachel no vio la necesidad de tener que defenderse de alguien que había estado en los clubes profesionales por suerte, no por habilidad. Ya había cavado su tumba

Pero si Sam lo jodia todo, arrastraría a Quinn y de alguna manera, tendría que buscar una manera de ayudarla por ella.

- Ya he escuchado suficiente – apunto con un dedo a Sam – tú me puedes llamar Quinn, o señorita Fabray, no nena.

Luego se levantó y se puso frente a Rachel con la ira grabada en su rostro.

- No me gusta lo que acabas de hacer – dijo en voz baja – ni un poco, pero tengo intención de hacer mi trabajo, mi padre ya marco el evento en mi agenda. Como su ayudante, no como tu agente.

* * *

_Gracias a que dentro de unos dias entramos a la universidad y nuestros horarios no seran tan flexibles. Hemos decidido actualizar diario. _

_Temptation: Una o dos veces al dia sera actualizada_

_La Profecia: Dos o tres veces al dia _

_Esto sera hasta que nuestras vacaciones se terminen, mas o menos, una semana. Luego se retomaran como habian sido "programadas", o sea, Miércoles y Domingos, en las dos historias. _


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 **

Concentrada en hacer una lista de equipos que podrían estar interesados en Sam, Quinn se sorprendió cuando su padre entro en la sala y se sentó en el borde de su mesa.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Evans?

Señalo la pila creciente de papeles al lado de su ordenador.

- Hemos tenido un reunión preliminar y estoy buscando los mejores equipos para él. Necesito ver un poco más las cintas con sus jugadas a ver si tengo una mejor idea de su estilo de juego. Nos vamos a reunir nuevamente mañana por la mañana para discutir los planes inmediatos a corto y largo plazo para su carrera. Probablemente hagamos una presentación una vez que trabajemos sus problemas.

- Entiendo – hizo una pausa antes de entrar en la verdadera razón por la que había entrado ahí – aun mes difícil creer que Rachel esté interesada en trabajar contigo. ¿Por qué diablos haría una elección como esa? Especialmente porque ha sido perfectamente obvio desde hace año que sientes algo por ella, me pregunto si siente pena por ti.

Quinn nunca se había sentido tan insultada. Estrecho los ojos, más que feliz por poder contestarle.

- Tal vez ha sabido que creer que está sobrevalorada.

- ¿repetiste nuestra conversación con una de mis clientes? – dos manchas rojas crecieron en las mejillas de su padre.

- Claro que no – dijo furiosa como el infierno – pero es una mujer perceptiva y no le llevara mucho tiempo notar que tu atención ha disminuido.

Russel levanto una ceja, más arrogante de lo que le había visto nunca.

- ¿crees que realmente puedes hacerle justicia a su carrera?

Rachel tenía razón cuando había dicho que estaba verde. Pero era inteligente y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por sus clientes.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo hacer – declaro más seria que nunca. Representaría a Rachel y no solo iba a hacer justicia a su carrera, sino que también iba a hacer algo por la de ella. Dentro de un año, cuando fuese la agente que más ganara en la Agencia Fabray, su padre tendría que arrepentirse. Apago el ordenador, cogió el bolso y se puso en pie – si me permites, tengo un evento al que en nombre de uno de mis clientes.

Nunca había hecho algo así en presencia de su padre, nunca había tenido la última palabra. Hasta ahora ¡diablos! ¡Cómo le apetecía mirar atrás para ver si se había quedado con la boca abierta!

Al otro lado de la puerta se recostó contra la pared de piedra, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente varias veces.

Un pequeño paso. Le había llevado la contraria a su padre y los rayos no habían acabado con ella, abrió los ojos. No solo estaba bien, se sentí mejor que nunca.

Le entro el vértigo. ¡Era una agente con dos clientes de alto nivel! Si, estaba asustada, pero había trabajado como agente los últimos dos años y sabía lo que implicaba, ahora solo necesitaba hacerlo.

Salió a la calle y llamo un taxi.

- Estadio Berry, por favor.

Rachel Berry era ahora oficialmente su cliente. Su propia chica mala del futbol, inductora de la desolación y del orgasmo.

Rachel resistió el deseo de barrer nuevamente el aparcamiento para ver a Quinn. Había estado en eventos como aquel un millón de veces, no necesitaba que una agente la cogiese de la mano. Infierno, no debería necesitar verla de aquella manera. Habían pasado apenas algunas horas desde que había tenido sexo con ella y ninguna otra mujer se había apoderado de su cabeza, de su cuerpo, tan deprisa.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que su fama y dinero habían hecho en una zona de las más pobres de la ciudad. Aquellos chicos no tenían equipos de futbol en sus escuelas porque el distrito no contaba con dinero para campos, luces, uniformes o entrenadores. El estado Berry era apenas el principio. Ella encabezaba un consejo compuesto por algunos de los grandes negociantes locales junto con otros millonarios con los que había hecho amistad a lo largo de los años, sin embargo, ahora su realización le pareció vacía.

Estaba oyendo a un profesor decir lo excitados que estaban los chicos por poder verla cuando su piel empezó a vibrar. Quinn había llegado. Disculpándose se giró y fue hacia ella.

La miro directamente. Había algo diferente en ella, parecía increíblemente confiada y casi salvaje. E incluso más hermosa, si tal cosa fuera posible.

Estaba tentada a empujarla hacia el nuevo vestuario y poseerla contra el rojo brillante de los armarios de metal.

¡Mierda! Necesitaba escapar de la fantasía. Pero no conseguía poner sus pensamientos en orden, no conseguía saber cómo la saludaba normalmente antes de haberse acostado con ella, no cuando olía tan bien y parecía tan increíble.

Quinn rompió el silencio.

- Felicidades por el estado, Rachel – dijo mientras miraba hacia la hierba verde brillante, las bancas de madera y la iluminación profesional – realmente estás haciendo algo bueno para esos chicos, apuesto a que saldrán grandes jugadores de aquí.

¡Dios! era increíble ¿Cuánto tiempo había buscado una mujer que entendiese su pasión por el juego? Quinn estaba muy metida en todos los aspectos de futbol. Tenía que estarlo, quería hacer bien su trabajo, pero era más que eso, también estaba verdaderamente interesada en hacerlo bien. Al contrario que algunos agentes que estaban en el negocio solo por el dinero fácil y rápido, vendían a un jugador por el precio más alto. No importaba el motivo.

Realmente Quinn merecía algo mejor que ella, merecía una casa de barrio con valla blanca y una persona que viniese de un lugar sólido.

No alguien que casi había matado a su mejor amigo.

No una persona que vivía con su pasado cada maldito día, que mantenía sus secretos escondidos como una cobarde, para que nunca viesen la luz del día.

Su boca estaba apretada cuando finalmente respondió.

- Han conseguido mucho hasta ahora. Estoy satisfecha.

- No hay problema en llevarse parte del mérito – dijo Quinn mientras colocaba una mano en su brazo – fue tu dinero lo que hizo que esto ocurriese.

El dinero era la parte fácil, estar bien con la vida, daba trabajo. Incluso así, no iba a llevarse el mérito por todo el trabajo de las múltiples personas que habían conseguido levantar aquel campo de distrito.

La organizadora del evento vino a ver si necesitaba algo y Quinn se presentó.

- Quinn Fabray, agente de Rachel.

Rachel puso una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro hasta que la mujer se fue.

- ¿Cuándo cambiaste de idea?

- Tenemos que ir a sentarnos en el palco – dijo llevándola a través del campo como a un perro por el collar.

Rachel quería abrazarla, besarla con insensatez y descubrir cuál había sido el motivo. Pero no podía hacerlo frente a todas aquellas personas. Ni nunca más si escuchara a su consciencia.

- Trabajar contigo no será diferente que trabajar con Sam – dijo con voz firme

- Cuidado con lo que haces con el – le advirtió

- Creo que debería estar más preocupada contigo – el fuego ilumino sus ojos.

Con eso se fue a presentarse a los otros miembros de la directiva. Ya que su padre estaba en aquel negocio desde hacía años, conocía a varios de los jugadores que estaban ahí.

- ¡Quinn! – grito Holly – no te he visto en años, ciertamente has crecido bien.

Otro par de personas estuvieron de acuerdo con sus elogios haciendo que se ruborizara.

Rachel lo vio todo rojo ¿no se daban cuenta de que era muy joven para ellos? Porque eran tanto hombres como mujeres. Ahora estaban casados y tenían hijos, pero Rachel sabia de su pasado sucio y pervertido.

Silenciosamente, descubrió a quien iba a desbancar primero. Holly había sido un linebacker mediana, pero con su velocidad, Rachel sabia cómo hacer para que deseasen no haberse cruzado en su camino. Le gustaría coger a cada uno de ellos por separado, pedazo a pedazo para buscar a otros jugadores que ocupasen su lugar en la comisión.

Oyéndose a sí misma, podía ver que se estaba transformando en una loca ¿Cómo podía esperar que aquellas personas actuasen maduramente y no como tarados intentando follar con Quinn o mirar por debajo de su ropa cuando ella misma no podía controlarse ni treinta segundos?

Una docena de jóvenes adolescentes se acercó y su atención se dirigió a ellos. En última instancia el futbol había salvado su vida, sin eso, sería solo otra estadística. Otro conductor borracho y menor que estrellaría su coche robado en un árbol porque no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Esperaba que el programa de futbol anual que estaba instaurando ahí ayudase a aquellos chicos a salir de los problemas o consiguiera que dejaran cualquier otro problema en que estuvieran metidos.

Cayó en el ritmo familiar de los vestuarios y casi fue capaz de olvidar su ridícula fascinación por Quinn. Pero no era suficiente. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba como usaba su encanto con todos lo que hablaba. Los hombres babeaban al igual que algunas mujeres.

Cuando la multitud se sentó para los discursos se aseguró que estuviera a su lado ¿Quién sabía lo que alguien más intentaría?

Quinn parecía fascinada por el orador, un director de escuela de segundo grado al principio de los treinta. Racionalmente, sabía que aquel tipo podría ser su pareja perfecta y si tuviese una gota de decencia, tendría que convencerla de que saliera con aquel tipo.

Por el contrario, aquello acabo con su control de mantenerse lejos.

No podía dejar que otra persona estuviera con Quinn. No un director de escuela, ni uno de los antiguos jugadores que babeaban encima de ella, y definitivamente, mucho menos un tipo como Sam, que la dejaría en la estacada en cuando follara sin sentido con Quinn.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Quinn tomo un sorbo de champagne en la recepción con Rachel rondando cerca de su hombro. No la perdía de vista e incluso casi gruñía a cualquier persona que la mirara, sobre todo a los hombres. No debería sentirse feliz por la forma en que estaba actuando. Si no la quería, entonces ¿Por qué otra persona no podía entrar en juego? Pero de todas formas estaba feliz.

Quería que estuviera pendiente de ella, después de tanto tiempo negándose a sí misma la emoción de ser deseada.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión ¿debería dejarle muy claro a Rachel que la había utilizado y apartarse de la red sensual que constantemente tejía a su alrededor? O ¿debía ceder al placer sensual de estar con Rachel, darle lo que parecía desear en ese momento, sabiendo que no había futuro para su sorprendente relación amorosa?

El atractivo director se acercó a ellas sonriendo. Tenía la sensación que aquello iba a ser muy divertido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el profundo gesto que mostraba Rachel.

- Rachel – dijo el hombre – es un gran placer conocerla. Soy Ezra Fitz. Ha hecho algo maravilloso por estos niños.

Rachel gruño algo que podría haber sido

- Mucho gusto

Pero a Quinn le sonó algo así como

- ¡lárgate!

Ezra se giró hacia Quinn.

- No puedo creer que todavía no nos conozcamos

Quinn sonrió y abrió la boca, pero Rachel fue más rápida.

- Es mi agente, Quinn Fabray.

Le dio a Rachel un codazo en su impresionantemente duro estómago, ofreciendo la mano a Ezra.

- Me alegro de conocerlo. Ha sido un discurso fantástico.

- Gracias – los ojos de Ezra brillaron – realmente creo en lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, acercándose un poco más al director de la escuela.

- Yo también – era una maldad de su parte ya que no estaba interesada en Ezra. Pero no podía resistirse a jugar con Rachel, le vendría bien tener que trabajar para ganar su atención en aquel momento, sobre todo porque había tomado su decisión. Estaba accediendo alegremente a tener una aventura sin compromiso.

Rachel le quito la copa medio llena de las manos.

- Hora de irse

Quinn se volvió a coger otra copa llena de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba.

- Nos vemos después.

Si no hubiera estado tan segura de su habilidad para tener a Rachel dominada con el dedo meñique, al menos sexualmente, habría temblado hasta los talones. Porque parecía enloquecida. Era el tipo de locura con la que todos los domingos apartaba de su camino a las defensoras de línea.

Sorprendentemente Ezra parecía ajeno a los juegos de poder entorno a él.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en un lugar más tranquilo para hablar? – dijo tan suave como la mantequilla – tal vez en otro momento.

Quinn se volvió hacia Ezra.

- ¿podría, por favor, traerme una copa? Tengo que hablar con mi cliente y ahora vuelvo.

Ezra asintió, mirándolas indeciso.

- Claro que sí.

Quinn se llevó a Rachel fuera de la habitación llena de gente, por la puerta trasera hacia los vestuarios. Empujando la puerta recién pintada la mantuvo abierta para que pasara. Una de sus grandes fantasías había sido hacer el amor con ella en el vestuario y esta noche esperaba convertir el sueño en realidad.

Sin embargo, no quería ponérselo demasiado fácil.

- No sé lo que estas intentando demostrar, pero soy una persona adulta que puede hablar por sí misma.

El vestuario estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana encima de los armarios.

Dispuesta a seguir el juego, la inmovilizo con sus fuertes brazos contra la hilera de casilleros rojos.

- Estoy escuchando – dijo con una voz grave que la humedeció de nuevo.

Le costó todo el control que poseía para no empezar a besarla, o recorrer con las manos su musculoso tórax.

- Acércate más – dijo – solo te lo voy a decir una vez

Rachel se acercó, sus pechos presionaron los suyos

- Si quiero salir con alguien, lo hare. Y si quiero tomar una copa con alguien como Ezra, también lo hare.

Los ojos de Rachel se oscurecieron cuando se clavaron en ella.

- No

El corazón le martilleo en el pecho.

- ¿Qué derecho tienes a decir eso?

Paso el pulgar derecho eróticamente contra su labio inferior.

- Porque te quiero

Se lo paso por la barbilla

- Porque te necesito

Lo restregó entre sus hombros

- Porque eres mía

Quinn se estremeció de deseo.

- Llevo toda la noche deseando besarte. Quiero poseerte aquí mismo, con las piernas rodeándome y quiero mi polla profundamente dentro de ti cuando te corras.

Quinn no era capaz de respirar, le temblaban las rodillas.

- Di que no – susurro Rachel – dime que me vaya y lo hare. Me matara, pero juro por dios que te dejare en paz.

- Quédate – susurro, poniéndole la mano en el pecho, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso suave en los labios. Sabía a champagne y a deseo.

Un gemido bajo salió de la garganta de Rachel.

- No voy a poder aguantar mucho – dijo aplastando su boca contra la de ella.

Su lengua bailaba con la de Quinn mientras movía las manos arriba y abajor por su cuerpo. Cada punto que tocaba cobraba vida, se acercó más, su gruesa erección presionaba contra su vientre, marcándola con su deseo. Las manos que acariciaban sus pechos desaparecieron. Quinn las quería de vuelta en sus sensibles pezones. Un toque, la menos presión de su boca en los pechos y explotaría.

Pero la sintió levantándole la falda, rasgando con los dedos a medias.

- No puedo esperar un segundo – rápidamente se desabrocho el pantalón, deslizo un preservativo en su eje y Quinn instintivamente la rodeo con las piernas cuando la levanto del suelo. Se introdujo en ella con un golpe profundo, sus espaldas chocaron contra el armario de metal, produciendo un gran ruido.

- ¡Rachel! – grito cuando su gemido "Jesús" retumbo por las paredes y el suelo, el ruido sordo de los armarios golpeando se unió a sus voces. Una y otra vez se hundió en ella, empujándola, para retirarse dejando solo la punta.

Estaba poseyéndola más duramente que nunca, Quinn amaba cada segundo de ello, encantada de hacerle perder el control. Sus pechos chocaban contra los de Rachel con cada impulso, alegraba de haberse puesto sujetador fino de encaje. Incluso en la agonía de los espasmos del orgasmo, Rachel cambio de posición de manera que su hueso púbico rozara contra el del clítoris, un orgasmo fuerte y poderoso se apodero de Quinn.

El miembro de Rachel creció más y más, cuando sus músculos se apretaron contra su polla. Quería sentirla ardiente y viva en su interior, sin la funda de látex entre ella, pero tendría que concentrarse con aquello, cuando Rachel comenzó a eyacular. Quinn la beso con cada gramo de amor que había en su corazón. Nunca podría decirle las palabras en voz alta, pero no podía impedir que su cuerpo dijera la verdad.

La abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, el rápido latido de su corazón golpeaba contra el suyo.

- Tú te vienes a casa conmigo – dijo contra su cabello – esto no acaba aquí.

Oh, sí. Quería pasar la noche en su cama, envuelta en sus brazos.

Una voz en su cabeza intento advertirla, diciéndole que pensara bien las cosas, que dejaran de besarse y tocarse, y realmente hablara con Rachel sobre sus sentimientos. Cerró la puerta a la voz de la razón no deseada. Todo lo que quería era estar con su amante.

A Rachel normalmente le gustaba encontrarse con los fans, salir con los otros jugadores y trabajar con los niños. Pero esta vez no podía esperar a marcharse y tener a Quinn desnuda en su cama.

Pensando en sus exuberantes curvas, una nueva erección presiono contra la cremallera. Menos mal que se había puesto la chaqueta.

- Gracias por la gran noches – dijo a los organizadores. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener una sonrisa amable en su cara mientras imaginaba a Quinn en la bañera, con el agua corriendo sobre sus increíbles senos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras lamia su clítoris con la lengua.

Finalmente escaparon al coche, pero Rachel sabía que no podía esperar a llegar a casa. Tardarían quince minutos o catorce y medio, demasiado tiempo. Arranco saliendo del aparcamiento, conduciendo con un único propósito en mente.

La suave y ronca voz de Quinn se envolvió alrededor de su pulsante polla.

- Por si quieres saberlo, tu casa está en la dirección opuesta.

Rachel le dirigió una rápida mirada llena de promesas

- No puedo esperar tanto

Cuando Quinn se removió en el asiento, recordó lo mojado que estaba su coño, lo preparado que estaba para que se sumergiera en su interior.

Entro en una parte desierta y apago las luces. El bíper negro no era muy amplio pero estaba bien. Era como la vagina de Quinn, cuando más estrecha mejor.

Empujo la palanca al lado de su asiento y se deslizo hacia atrás unos centímetros.

Quinn la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

- ¿perdida? – pregunto, sabiendo muy bien lo que pretendía, pero con ganas de burlarse de ella antes de subirse en su regazo para otra cabalgada.

- Date la vuelta – dijo

Parpadeo sorprendida pero hizo lo que le pidió. Le bajo la cremallera de la falda dejándola caer en el suelo del pasajero. Sus bragas estaban en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y su dulce coño estaba desnudo y todavía resbaladizo. Era suya para poseerla pero primero la quería desnuda. El jersey fue lo siguiente, dejándola solo con el sujetador, en la oscuridad busco el broche en la espalda.

- Esta delante – susurro temblando ligeramente.

Rachel sonrió contra su cuello, seguidamente beso la piel caliente. Quinn inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso. Sus dejos se mojarían por tocar los pezones y lentamente recorrió las manos por sus costillas, las suaves ondas de carne, para finalmente cubrir sus senos.

Mientras con una mano desabrochaba el sujetador, con la otra se abría camino hacia su húmedo vello púbico, localizando rápidamente el duro botón de su clítoris.

Rachel no era la única que se moría por follar otra vez.

- ¡Rachel! – susurro mientras abría las piernas de forma que pudiera pasar la mano por los labios hinchados y excitados de su sexo.

Sin previo aviso la levanto sobre su pene empujándola contra su regazo. La espalda presionada contra su pecho, los suculentos senos llenándole las manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto con un susurro excitado.

- Confía en mi – le respondió totalmente loca por el cuerpo de aquella mujer como nunca lo estuvo en sus treinta seis años de carga sexual.

Metió el pene entre sus nalgas, cogió los pezones entre los dedos pulgar e índice, haciendo que las crestas crecieran hasta que la humedad se filtró en la tela de sus pantalones. Con una mano jugando con sus pechos, deslizo la otra contra sus labios vaginales, encontrando el clítoris y el pasaje apretado y caliente.

Quinn gimió balanceando su coño, la sujeto por las caderas levantándola lo suficiente para abrirse la cremallera. Abrió el envoltorio del preservativo con los dientes y lo puso sobre su pene pulsante, con un movimiento que hablaba de años de experiencia en posiciones tan poco habituales. Pero toda mujer que hubo antes que Quinn había sido olvidada.

No tardo ni un segundo en introducir la cabeza de su miembro entre aquellos labios, gimió de satisfacción.

- ¡Rach! – imploro, usando su apodo por primera vez al tiempo que su pene surgía entre sus escurridizos pliegues.

Casi se zambullo por completo en la gruta, alto y profundo, pero quería provocarla, llevarla al límite antes de darle finalmente el placer supremo.

- Todavía no mi amor – dijo al sustituir su polla por dos dedos.

Se aseguraría de que nunca olvidara esa noche. Y quedaba mucho tiempo hasta mañana.

* * *

_Se que desespera un poco tanto Rachel como Quinn pero tengan paciencia. Algun dia hablaran, I swear _


	15. Chapter 15

**_Aviso: Este capitulo es puro contenido sexual._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Quinn estaba en llamas, la sangre en sus venas era como una lava derretida y su piel estaba sensible al más leve toque. El volante de cuero rozaba sus pezones, el movimiento de la dura erección arañaba sus caderas. Los dedos tocaban su clítoris mientras la cabeza de la polla se frotaba deliciosamente contra su carne excitada. Presiono el culo en las caderas de Rachel, pero aún estaba jugando con ella, dándole solamente un dedo y después dos.

Quinn lloriqueo, amando la manera en que la tocaba, pero deseando mucho más. Quería aquel miembro grueso abriéndola nuevamente, llenándola completamente.

Nunca encontraría a alguien como Rachel, nunca encontraría a alguien que la hiciera sentir tan bien, cuyo cuerpo se ajustara con el suyo de forma tan perfecta. Aquel conocimiento hizo que su garganta se cerrara de la emoción.

Quinn era suya, toda suya. No importaba lo duramente que intentase resistir, gozaba como un cohete al más leve roce. Nunca podría amar a nadie del modo en que siempre la había amado y siempre la amaría.

Sus dedos hormigueaban, vibraciones embriagantes pasaban rápidamente de sus tobillos a las pantorrillas. ¡Oh dios, estaba gozando nuevamente! Solo que esta vez Rachel la estaba forzando a someterse a su poder.

La polla sustituyo a los dejos tan hábilmente que hasta que no volvió a su regazo no se dio cuenta de que la estaba llenando y empezó a gozar.

- Dios, Quinn, me haces tanto bien.

Saber cuánto la deseaba y tener sus manos en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo la estaba llevando al orgasmo. Entonces se retorció en el minúsculo asiento, desesperada por besarla. Cuando la boca de Rachel devoro la suya, finalmente exploto. Rachel le agarro las caderas contras las suyas, grito de placer mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban, empujando contra aquella enorme erección.

Quería reír de alegría, quería llorar. No sabía que decir o que hacer, estar con Rachel hacia que cayeran todas sus defensas.

Un ruido en el techo del coche la hizo saltar con alarma.

Sus miembros estaban pesados por el acto de amor explosivo por lo que salió torpemente de su regazo, cayendo prácticamente de cabeza en el asiento del pasajero, con el culo hacia arriba y buscando su ropa en el suelo.

- No te preocupes – dijo Rachel mientras le entregaba en silencio el sujetador, la falda y el top. Se limpió una mancha de lápiz labial en su mejilla – todo va acabar bien. Déjamelo a mí.

Giro la llave de contacto y abrió la ventanilla empañada. Un policía miro seriamente hacia ellas.

- Buenas noches, oficial – dijo en tono firme

- Es muy tarde – dijo preparado para ponerles una multa. Entonces vio quien era y su expresión cambio hacia una de veneración.

- ¿Rachel Berry?

- Justamente nos íbamos a casa – Rachel sonrió al decirlo – discúlpenos por haberle molestado.

- Sin problemas – el oficial hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire – solo recuérdelo para futuro, este no el mejor lugar para estacionarse.

- Gracias, que tenga una buena noche – Rachel asintió cerrando la ventana

- ¡oh dios! – dijo Quinn cuando se fue – esto estuvo muy cerca para mi tranquilidad. Si saliera en la presan que me estoy acostando con un cliente, me tomarían de broma.

Rachel no dijo nada y el silencio se volvió embarazoso ¿la había herido? No, eso era imposible. Quinn era tanto el secreto de Rachel y viceversa.

Queriendo que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, la provoco.

- Lo has hecho muy bien ¿Cuántas veces te han cogido en un coche con los pantalones bajados?

- Mis errores del pasado no tienen nada que ver con nosotras – un musculo salto en su mandíbula – solo era una adolescente.

¿Errores? ¿Qué errores? Golpeo su brazo jugando

- Bien, entonces ¿tal vez debería hablar yo sobre el sexo en los coches de mis aventuras?

Rachel piso el freno con fuerza en el semáforo. Después, apretó la dirección fuertemente hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, salió lanzando a la carretera oscura y vacía.

- Quiero destrozarlos miembro a miembro – gruño – usar sus caras como sacas de boxeo

- Eso no es muy agradable – era todo lo que podía decir para no reír de alegría.

- Mientras tu solo estas preocupada, yo tengo dificultades en ser agradable – se dirigió a su garaje – nunca he quería a nadie como te quiero a ti

- ¿te sentirías mejor si te dijera que eres mi primera vez en un coche?

- Odio pensar en ti con otras personas, me vuelves loca

Quinn intento mantener sus pensamientos ocultos pero no pudo.

- Tú eres la única que me importa.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

- Pasa la noche conmigo, Quinn

Dejo que enlazara los dedos de su mano.

- Haces que sea muy difícil que diga que no – susurro

Rachel sonrió con un destello seductor de sus dientes blancos.

- Me acordare de ello

Rodeo el coche y la ayudo a salir justo cuando su estómago gruño.

- También tengo hambre – dijo - ¿has comido spaghetti alla carbonara?

Quinn negó.

- Mis antepasados vinieron en el Mayflower. Crecí en Wonder Bread con lonchas de queso procesado y macarrones Kraft con queso, si mi madre quería condimentar los platos – sonrió – parece que depender de mi para educar tu paladar.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el apartamento, la siguió hasta la cocina. La mayoría de las personas con quien había salido no tenían ni idea de cocinar, siempre esperaban que fuera ella quien preparara rápidamente algo increíble en quince minutos. Desgraciadamente, cocinar no era una de sus habilidades, quemaba incluso las palomitas del microondas. Si Rachel sabía en verdad cocinar, sería un punto más a su favor que añadir a su larga lista.

Abrió una botella de vino.

- Prefieres un Merlot ¿verdad?

Quinn asintió emocionada por el hecho de que se acordara. Se sentó en el taburete de cuero del bar, Rachel deslizo una copa a través de la isla de granito negro.

- El vino blanco hace que me piquen los dedos de los pies – admitió

Rachel levanto una ceja.

- Es bueno saberlo

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago cuando se preguntó que iba a hacer con ese dato.

Movió los dedos de los pies mientras Rachel sacaba huevos y tocino del frigorífico de acero inoxidable y los spaghetti de la despensa. Luego cogió una olla de cobre brillante de encima de la cocina de gas.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? – pregunto Quinn

- Mi madre podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era una apasionada de la comida – metió la mano en el frigorífico, desviando la mirada de Quinn – si los programas de cocina se hubieran inventado hace treinta años, ella habría sido una estrella.

Quinn proceso la información, preguntándose qué era lo que no le estaba contando.

- ¿era una madre de tiempo completo?

Rachel puso a hervir el agua.

- Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años y ella nos mantuvo gracias a que embolsaba comestibles en la tienda de la esquina.

De repente recordó una noticia que leyó sobre Rachel. Después de firmar su primer contrato importante en la liga, le compró una casa a su madre

- ¿eras la más pequeña?

- No, la mayor. Mi hermana es un año más joven que yo, después viene mi hermano

- Dios mío – dijo Quinn – tres niños menores de tres años ¿Cómo le hizo tu madre?

Rachel parecía incomoda

- Era duro a veces. Pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Estaba claro que no quería que preguntara más. La hería que no compartiera sus sentimientos con ella, pero la entendía. Quinn tampoco ofrecía información sobre la relación con su padre. Además, conocía a Rachel, era de naturaleza protectora, si no hubiera sido por su tamaño, habría jugado de defensa.

De niña, debió de intentar ayudar a su madre, lo que tuvo que ser un peso demasiado grande para una niña tan pequeña.

No era raro que los deportistas profesionales tuvieran cargas sobre sus hombros, muchos de ellos superaron malas infancias, barrios violentos y poco dinero. Pero Rachel jamás intento usar sus orígenes como una disculpa para un mal comportamiento, era mejor persona que eso, una razón más para amarla – pero una que no necesitaba.

Parecía una gitana salvaje con su pelo, ojos y piel morena. Deseaba con desesperación ser la compañera por quien lo sacrificara todo. Pero la verdad era que llegaria el día que la vería con otra mujer dándole un beso de celebración después de un partido, tal vez incluso embarazada de un hijo suyo.

De repente odio a esa mujer con intensidad.

Tomo un trago de vino, deseando que dejaran de hablar y volvieran a la cama, donde las cosas eran más simples. Cuando hacían el amor podía concentrarse en su cuerpo y olvidar temporalmente su corazón.

Rachel nunca compartía las historias de su familia con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus compañeras de equipo, ni entrenadores y ciertamente tampoco con ninguna de las mujeres con las mujeres con las que había tenido relaciones. Incluso su hermano y hermana evitaban discutir sobre sus infancias cuando se reunían, soslayaban el hecho de que su madre viuda traía a casa un tipo nuevo cada mes y que cada uno de ellos era peor que el anterior, hasta que se casó con el mayor gilipollas de todos.

Sus hermanos nunca le agradecieron que los protegiera de aquellos hombres, pero no había falta. Alguien tenía que empezar a tomar buenas decisiones en su casa, porque su madre no era capaz de administrarla. Así que ella se ocupó de ello.

Después, cuando estaba en el último año de secundaria, su madre eligió al cabron de su marido sobres sus hijos, entonces pensó:

- ¡que se jodan!

Empezó a beber, follar y robar coches. Era una ambiciosa jugadora de futbol, una mujer con una fantástica beca de estudios en la Universidad de Miami. Era una maestra de conducir borracha con una chica sin bragas sentada a su lado, retorciéndose bajo sus dedos en el clítoris.

Pero su suerte termino a altas horas de la noche el día de su graduación. Jesse robo el coche, pero Rachel lo conducía. Iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora con una botella abierta de Jim Beam en los asientos de cuero. Estaba oscuro y llovía, Rachel pensó que era invencible.

Pero el árbol fue más fuerte, destrozando las piernas de Jesse.

Aunque Rachel salió prácticamente ilesa del impacto, emocionalmente estaba destruida. Jesse perdió la beca de estudios que había conseguido y nunca volvió a jugar futbol. Debería de haber sido procesada, debería haber sido obligada a pagar por lo que había hecho. Pero la familia de Jesse era influyente en la política del estado de Washington e insistieron en mantener el incidente completamente en secreto.

Que fue donde comenzó la historia oficial. Fue a la facultad, se convirtió en profesional y gano millones. Pero cada día, pagaba por aquella falta de control a los veinte años. Estar con Quinn era lo más cerca que había estado en todo el tiempo de perder ese control.

En silencio puso la pasta en los platos y los llevo al comedor.

Quinn tomo un bocado y agrando los ojos.

- ¡Rachel! esto es increíble. Podrías competir con tu amigo Blaine por su sueldo

- Te voy a pagar para que se lo digas la próxima vez que lo veas.

Quinn la miro sorprendida.

¡Mierda! Tenía que estar en guardia. No hacia promesas a las mujeres y hacerlas ahora estaba fuera de toda discusión.

Era hora de cambiar de tema, hacer algo que involucrara menos palabras y más sexo.

Empujo su plato.

- He estado pensando

Quinn dejo el tenedor

- ¿sobre qué?

- Los chorros

Quinn parecía confundida

- ¿chorros?

Asintió

- De mi bañera

Quinn respiro hondo y disfruto viendo ascender sus pechos.

- ¿yo?

- Quiero verlos en acción – se levantó extendió la mano – contigo en la bañera

Cogió la mano

- ¿y tú?

- Y yo

Suavemente la beso dirigiéndose al baño, donde abrió los grifos.

- Nunca te he desnudado – observo en voz baja.

Quinn sonrió

- Normalmente no nos da tiempo

Rachel se rio. El sexo y la risa nunca antes habían ido juntos, solo con Quinn.

- Eso es porque soy una bastarda codiciosa – dijo mientras cogía el bajo de la sensual blusa.

- No tengo quejas – murmuro al tiempo que levantaba las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Admiro el sujetador de encaje casi transparente con una lujuria mal contenida. Quería ponerla contra los azulejos de la pared y repetir su primera vez juntas.

- Eres demasiado buena para mí – dijo poniéndole las manos en la espalda, acercando los senos a su boca.

Su suave gemido la volvía loca, al igual que la manera tierna en que le acariciaba la espalda con las manos. En vez que arrancarle la falda de nuevo, busco la cremallera. Esta cayó al suelo y pasó las manos por su culo desnudo, al tiempo que le chupaba los pechos.

La levanto en sus brazos, momentos después estaban en la bañera, Quinn de espaldas a Rachel.

- Todavía estoy vestido – dijo sacando una de las piernas con una liga fuera del agua. Los pezones cubiertos de encaje flotaban en las palmas de sus manos.

- Hice lo mejor que pude – dijo recorriendo con besos su cuello

- Siempre hay una próxima vez

- Y el tiempo después de eso – Rachel estuvo de acuerdo incapaz de estar un minuto más sin tocar su coño. Deslizo las manos entre sus piernas, Quinn se resistió en su mano cuando se introdujo en ella.

- No puedo tener suficiente de ti – introdujo dos dedos más profundamente. Con el codo controlo los chorros viéndose envueltos en minúsculas burbujas que se disparaban contra ellos en todas direcciones.

- Abre las piernas, cariño – dijo frotando en círculos el pulgar sobre su clítoris.

Separo las piernas.

- Mas

Poniéndole las manos en las caderas la posiciono frente a uno de los chorros.

- Dime lo bien que se siente

Quinn jadeo.

- Ahora se siente muy bien ¡oh dios! – dijo – muy bien

- Córrete para mi

Desabrocho el sujetador y cubrió sus pechos húmedos. Quinn gimió de placer cuando jugo con sus pezones, Rachel no podía dejar de frotar su erección contra el trasero suave y redondo. Su miembro estaba duro como una piedra y preparada para explotar cuando besaba su cuello.

Quinn respiraba pesada y rápidamente, entonces de repente sus gritos de placer resonaron en las paredes. Rachel se aseguró de mantener su clítoris directamente bajo el agua, pero cuando el clímax cedió, introdujo la polla en ella hasta la empuñadura. Quinn flotaba en el agua mientras la balanceaba arriba y abajo en su eje. No había pensado en traer un preservativo, se moriría si se retiraba.

En el último segundo se apartó, restregándose contra su piel suave, apretando sus pechos y mordiendo su cuello mientras corría en el agua.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón se estabilizaron, la ayudo a salir de la bañera, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevo a su cama. Estaba casi dormida cuando la cubrió con las mantas.

Desde esa mañana hasta el amanecer, la había follado cuatro veces y ninguna de ellas en una cama. Se merecía un descanso.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Cuando Quinn despertó en la cama de Rachel, supo inmediatamente que sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a dormir ahí ¿Cómo mantendría la guardia alta cuando Rachel era todo con lo que había soñado y más?

Rachel estaba en el suelo de la sala haciendo flexiones sin camiseta, solo con un top deportivo y pantalones cortos, su boca se llenó de agua. Llevaba auriculares y no pudo oírla llegar por el pasillo, lo que le dio la oportunidad de mirarla fijamente ¿se acostumbraría alguna vez a mirarla? Sus muslos y pantorrillas estaban bien marcados y firmes mientras hacia sus ejercicios.

Rachel abrió los ojos y le sonrió retirando los auriculares.

- Buenos días

Su estómago dio vueltas como su fuera una adolescente.

- Oye – dijo dándole una mirada al reloj de la pared - ¿diez y media de la mañana? ¿ese reloj está bien?

- Estabas cansada

Se ruborizo. Cualquiera estaría cansada después de tantos orgasmos alucinantes.

- Me voy a retrasar en el trabajo. Y tú tienes entrenamiento.

- Bésame – Rachel se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

Acepto inmediatamente. Su boca era caliente, embriagante, al terminar el beso estaba jadeante

- Voy a dejarte en tu apartamento camino al gimnasio ¿vas a ir al evento benéfico esta noche?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y Rachel sonrió.

- Bien

Estaba empezando a entender lo que quería decir aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos. En algún lugar y de alguna manera, en el evento de esta noche, Rachel estaría alzando su falda hasta la cintura y poseyéndola. La anticipación la estaba matando.

Diez minutos más tarde la beso largo y duro frente a su apartamento.

- Si no tuviera entrenamiento te follaria en la mesa de tu cocina ahora mismo.

Se forzó a apartarse de Rachel, a las jugadoras les ponían fuertes multas si ignoraban el entrenamiento, Rachel no podía quedarse, no importaba cuanto le apeteciera a ella.

- No te molestes en usar bragas esta noche – le dijo y después se fue.

Bien. Ya estaba mojada y ardiendo por ella, con un día entero por delante antes de obtener algún alivio.

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse aún tuvo tiempo de encontrarse con su mejor amiga para comer. Britt tenía su propia firma de contratación y Quinn la admiraba mucho por el modo en que en cinco años había construido la empresa de una de las principales firmas de Los Ángeles. Se concentraba en el reciclaje de mujeres altamente cualificadas que se habían quedado atrás en el mercado de trabajo cuando sus hijos estaban en edad escolar y le había dado a Britt rápidamente una oportunidad única. Britt decía que esas madres, ex amas de casa, podían trabajar más duro y rápido que cualquier hombre.

De repente Quinn se imaginó con un bebe de ojos verdes y la piel oscura de Rachel.

Oh dios, ¿Cuándo iba aceptar la verdad? No solo no iba a tener bebes con ellas, sino que probablemente no compartiría su cama mucho más tiempo. A todos les gustaba la novedad y Rachel no era diferente. Estaba atraída por ella porque era diferente del patrón de las fans del futbol, pero eso no significaba que su atracción duraría.

Llego cinco minutos antes al restaurante, pidió una copa de vino y observo a los turistas mientras se la bebía. Había matrimonios felices en abundancia, jóvenes madres corriendo detrás de sus hijos, padres con cámaras de video. Todo era muy normal.

Y fuera de su alcance.

Britt entro, delgada, calzando unos tacones imposiblemente altos, un jersey rojo, un pantalón apretado negro y un vibrante par de gafas negras con manchas rojas. Era muy hermosa, sumándole que había algo intrigante y sensual en ella. Había visto a docenas de hombres y mujeres tentados a conseguir a Britt y fallar miserablemente, no era del tipo de enamoramientos.

- ¡Quinn! – dijo después de que se abrazaran – no necesito preguntar como estas. Estas radiantes. Quien quiera que sea, debe ser increíble en la cama.

- Es bueno saber que soy tan transparente – Quinn se atraganto con el vino

- ¿lo conozco? O ¿la conozco?

- No, por lo menos no lo creo – se aclaró la garganta y siguió con voz más suave – sin embargo podrías haberla visto en la televisión o en algunas revistas

- Vamos a necesitar una botella llena – dijo Britt gritándole al camarero más próximo. Después volvió a concentrar su atención en su amiga – no te has acostado con una de las Temptation ¿cierto?

Britt no tenía una opinión muy alta sobre las jugadoras de futbol aunque Quinn estaba segura que nunca había ido a un partido. Su rostro culpable desvió la mirada.

- ¿su nombres?

- No vas a saber quién es – miro a su amiga – así que, ¿Qué importa?

- Importa porque así puedo cazarla y matarla por tratarte mal

- Rachel es una buena persona – la defendió inmediatamente

Britt golpeo con una uña sus gafas

- Rachel. Mmmm, han sonado las campanas, ¿es bajita, morena y guapa?

- Acabas de describir a la mitad del equipo – Quinn se rio

- ¿te has enamorado de ella?

- No lo sé – mintió mientras cerraba los ojos – no creo que lo esté – abrió los ojos – de cualquier manera, no creo que eso importe. No es de las que se casan.

- ¿Cuándo voy a poder conocerla? – Britt sirvió vino en sus copas.

Una de las cosas que Quinn siempre había admirado de Britt había sido su habilidad para tomar decisiones rápidas. A ella le gustaba reflexionar sobre la muerte, desmenuzar sus preocupaciones en su mente hasta que las hacia desaparecer. Presentarle a Rachel a Britt era muy arriesgado. Iba a seguir con su plan de enterrar la cabeza en la arena y disfrutar del sexo salvaje hasta que Rachel encontrara otra persona y la decisión le fuera presentada. Por otro lado, ¿y si Britt viera algo que ella se había perdido? Tal vez un ojo imparcial fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba.

- Hay una fiesta de beneficencia esta noche en el nuevo acuario – dijo – supongo que podrías venir conmigo. Tengo que llevar a un cliente, otro jugador de futbol. Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer gala de tu mejor comportamiento.

Britt sonrió, un brillo perverso apareció en sus ojos.

- Diablos, si acostarme con un jugador de futbol me hará parecer tan bien como tú ahora mismo, seré muy agradable.

Los campamentos de verano eran normalmente un periodo de vacaciones de los entrenamientos extenuantes de la temporada y Rachel siempre había apreciado la posibilidad de perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Aquel día no.

Nunca había perdido tantas bolas y nunca le había faltado la química con la quaterback, que aquel día de esa manera. Cogió una botella de agua y se la tiro por la cabeza, intentando apartar la voz interna que le decía que estaba atrapada, que acostarse con Quinn le había traído mala suerte de alguna forma y le había robado su energía.

Puck se acercó a ella y espero a que los demás dejaran el campo antes de hablar. Se habían reunido para poder practicar un poco, no eran de la misma liga pero ayudaba un poco.

- ¿es alguien que conozco?

- Solo me estoy volviendo vieja – por primera vez estaba contenta de usar su edad como disculpa

- Me lleva algún tiempo volver a jugar bien después de encontrar a Julie – Puck no le creyó, le regalo una sonrisa burlona – y dime ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a la mujer que finalmente jodio tu juego? Debe ser increíble – camino hacia las duchas.

Varias Temptations tenían la superstición de que no deberían tener sexo antes de un partido. Rachel nunca había notado que eso importara de una manera u otra, pero tal vez había sido porque ninguna de esas mujeres le importo.

Seis horas después Quinn aliso su vestido de otoño de color purpura oscuro en el asiento del coche de Britt.

- Estas muy guapa, los ojos de tu enamorada van a saltar de su cabeza

- Gracias – le dijo a su mejor amiga – pero por favor, no llames enamorada a Rachel, nuevamente.

- Hice algunas averiguaciones cuando volví a la oficina – Britt sonrió – hizo aquellos anuncios para televisión de Calvin Klein durante un tiempo ¿verdad? ¿no le llaman la dominadora?

- Lo hizo – el rostro de Quinn se puso rojo – y si, la llaman así

- No es por casualidad que estés tan confusa con ella, tiene un abdomen fenomenal.

Rachel había hecho varios comerciales de ropa de aquella marca, aunque la mayoría de las veces casi siempre salía con el abdomen descubierto. Cosa que Quinn y muchas mujeres más en el mundo, agradecían.

Llegaron justo cuando la fiesta había empezado. Quinn le había dicho a Sam que se encontraran en la fuente a las 6:15 pm y rezo para que no se metiera en problemas. Lo golpearía con el tacón de su zapato si lo hiciera.

Britt observo todos los músculos, los rostros y cuerpos magníficos en sus smokings y vestidos, movió la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que este realmente en esta fiesta. Sin embargo ciertamente no echaría a alguno de estos tipos fuera de mi cama para comer barritas de energía.

Quinn sonrió al ver el mundo en el que había vivido toda su vida con nuevos ojos, percibiendo por primera vez lo que había tomado por normal. Inmediatamente localizo a Rachel en la sala, en una profunda conversación con un importante especialista en la lucha contra el cáncer, que había conocido en una fiesta anterior. Intento mirarla críticamente pero fue inútil. No conseguía encontrar nada malo en ella.

Sam entro en su ángulo de visión.

- Jefa – dijo antes de girar todo su encanto sobre Britt que había roto las reglas del vestido llevando unos vaqueros de cuero negro y una blusa de lentejuelas en vez de un vestido de coctel.

- ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres como un ramalazo de aire fresco en una habitación? – le dijo a Britt

- No – se ajustó las gafas negras contestándole antes de volverse hacia Quinn – gracias a dios que no es el – dijo – tendría serias dudas sobre tu juicio y tu salud mental

El corazón de Quinn se disparo

- Aquí no – susurro

Sam observaba fascinado la interacción entre ellas.

- El día en que yo entienda como funciona la mente de una mujer será el día que marcare en propia meta.

- ¿más de lo que ya lo has hecho? – Britt fingió una sonrisa dulce

La obvia sonrisa de él fue cortada por una sonrisa lenta

- Te pediría que te cases conmigo, nena, pero los dos sabemos que no duraría ¿Qué tal una bebida en su lugar?

- ¡diablos! – Britt se encogió de hombros – tal vez yo pueda acumular algunos puntos de caridad por enseñarte a leer esta noche

Quinn contuvo una risa mientras se dirigían hacia el bar.

Rachel levanto los ojos y sus miradas se unieron, Quinn se sintió caliente de repente. No llevaba nada debajo del vestido ¿Qué diría Rachel?

Un fotógrafo llego para saludarla, pero solo una mínima parte de la atención de Quinn estaba en su conversación sobre la próxima temporada de futbol. La mayor parte estaba en todos los movimientos de Rachel, en el modo en que su pelo había crecido un poco y estaba cayendo sobre su ojos izquierdo, o el hecho de que estaba observándola a través de la sala y su mirada la dejaba caliente y hormigueando por todas partes. De repente la conversación se dirigió a ella y al hecho de que era responsable de dos nuevos clientes.

El rostro del fotógrafo se ilumino cuando le dijo quiénes eran los jugadores.

- Vamos a conseguir una foto de los tres

Rachel y Sam hacían que se vendieran periódicos, realmente no la necesitaban en la foto. Pero aquella era una buena oportunidad para solidificar su imagen pública como una nueva agente con perspectivas serias.

Localizo a Sam y a Britt de pie al lado del bar, en una profunda conversación ¿sobre qué podrían hablar? ¿Del hecho de que se odiaban el uno al otro?

- Disculpen la interrupción – dijo – pero te necesito a ti y a Rachel para una fotografía rápida, Sam.

- Claro que si – respondió – pero ¿tienes la seguridad de querer hacer sentir mal a Rachel por colocarnos juntos?

Quinn lecho contra el deseo de girar los ojos. Britt no

- Un día, si tienes suerte – y algunas cirugías plásticas – me parecerás la mitad de guapo de lo que es Rachel – lo insulto Britt

- Tu versión de preliminares es sexy – pero Sam casi no sonrió

Los cuatro se fueron hacia Rachel.

- ¡Rach! – dijo Sam – es hora de sacar fotos con Quinn. Sería mejor que te retocaras el maquillaje.

La mirada de Rachel barrió la cara de Quinn y después se giró hacia el fotógrafo ignorando totalmente a Sam.

- ¿Cómo es la vida con el nuevo bebe? – pregunto, Quinn noto las bolsas bajo los ojos del otro hombre ¿Cómo alguien tan importante y famosa sabia los detalles sobre las personas a su alrededor? Impresionaba, juro aprender de ella.

- Está muy bien – dijo el hombre – mi esposa y yo no estamos consiguiendo dormir, pero vale la pena.

Rachel parecía incomoda ¿era porque estaba de pie, ahí, en medio de la conversación sobre esposas e hijos? ¿Sabía que soñaba con tener hijos?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeando, accidentalmente la bandeja del camarero y el licor frio penetro su vestido.

Britt rápidamente asumió el mando.

- Pronto estaremos de vuelta – les dijo a todos, cogió por el brazo a Quinn y la llevo al tocador de mujeres.

- Lovergirl – dijo Britt – esta desesperadamente enamorada de ti


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

La esperanza y la confusión luchaban en el interior de Quinn.

- Estas confundiendo el deseo con el amor – protesto.

Estaban encerradas en un cuarto de baño grande y privado, donde Britt cogió un montón de toallitas de papel y se las pasó por la espalda.

- No, Rachel te ama

- ¿en serio? entonces ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente de estar juntas por primera vez, me dijo que lo sentía y que nunca volvería a cometer ese error otra vez?

- Pero te acostaste con ella nuevamente. Y varias veces ¿no?

El rostro de Quinn se ruborizo

- Eso no cambia nada. Puedo decirte que todavía se siente culpable, que dejaría de acostarse conmigo si pudiera

- Pobre estúpida – intentando luchar contra lo evidente

Quinn movió la cabeza.

- No lo entiendes. No está interesada

Britt resoplo y Quinn siguió:

- No es nada a largo plazo. Pero, cada vez que me digo a mi misma que tengo que alejarme de ella, lo siguiente que se es que mis piernas están alrededor de su cintura.

Quinn se sentó en el sanitario cerrado apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

- No sé qué hacer.

Britt se aplicó lápiz labial ante el espejo.

- ¿has intentado hablar con ella? ya sabes, atándola a una silla al otro lado de la habitación para que no pueda saltar sobre ti ¿y hacerle algunas preguntas difíciles?

Quinn levanto la cabeza.

- No, ya me puse a tiro una vez y conseguí un golpe bajo emocional. No estoy interesada en otra gran caída.

Su amiga la miro duramente.

- Si fuera yo, preferiría romper mi propio corazón a dejar que una tía lo hiciera por mí. Incluso cuando fuera increíblemente sexy.

- Solo es una aventura – repitió Quinn – no tenemos ningún compromiso. Cuando termine, seguiremos nuestros caminos, sin recriminaciones.

Britt la miro incrédula.

- Continua diciéndotelo a ti misma y tal vez algún día te lo creas.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta.

- Si no estás muerta ¿podrías abrirme antes de que me mee en el suelo?

- ¿quieres que me encargue de ella? – dijo Britt con voz aterradora.

- No, vámonos de aquí, me espera una foto importante.

Rachel mantuvo una respetable y profesional distancia ante ella mientras el fotógrafo tiraba docenas de instantáneas. Pero sus ojos la siguieron alrededor del acuario durante toda la noche mientras Quinn se relacionaba con jugadores, agentes, periodistas deportivos y cuerpos técnicos.

¿Cómo podía dejarla tan húmeda con solo una mirada? Ni siquiera la había tocado, pero estaba tan excitada con Rachel como nunca. Tal vez incluso más, dadas las horas de anticipación. ¿Cuándo iba a hacer su movimiento? La espera la estaba matando.

Entonces pensó ¿y si fuera ella la que tomara la iniciativa esa noche? ¿Y si fuera ella la que la arrastrara a un rincón oscuro, en vez de ser arrastrada?

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo su boca. Aquello era exactamente lo que haría. La única pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Rachel parecía enfrascada en una conversación con el manager general de las Temptation al otro lado de la sala, pero sabía muy bien, que la tenía vigilada y notaria que abandonaba la sala.

Más allá de la entrada terminada, el acuario todavía tenía una zona en construcción.

Quinn cogió una copa de champagne de un camarero que pasaba y se dirigió a un pasillo junto a una puerta que decía: SOLO PERSONAL DE CONSTRUCCION. Sin mirar atrás empujo la puerta. Era exactamente lo que esperaba. Un lugar totalmente desierto. Las paredes y el techo estaban terminados, pero en su mayoría la madera todavía estaba al aire.

Tomo un trago de la copa con el corazón acelerado. No tardaría mucho. Entonces escucho el chirrido débil de las bisagras. Espero un segundo, dejándole que se acercara antes de girarse.

- ¿has decidido hacer una excursión? – pregunto Rachel con una voz profunda y sensual derramándose sobre ella.

Quinn dejo la copa en una pila de placas de yeso.

- No podía esperar mas

- Me sentía exactamente igual.

Se acercó a sus brazos y cuando deslizo una mano por su trasero, Quinn se estremeció de excitación.

- No noto ninguna braga, pero no estoy segura de poder confiar en mis manos.

Sus dedos encontraron la cremallera y cuando comenzó a deslizar el vestido sin tirantes, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Un momento después, Quinn estaba casi desnuda frente a Rachel, solo con las medias, los zapatos de tacos y el precioso collar que le había regalado.

Un gruñido surgió de la garganta de Rachel.

- Dios, eres preciosa

Nunca nadie la había mirado como Rachel como su fuera la persona más afortunada del mundo. Se asentía increíblemente hermosa ante sus ojos.

Rachel ya estaba arrodillada ante ella, su caliente aliento sobre su clítoris. Sus manos fueron a las caderas, sujetándola en posición vertical para la sensual invasión. Su lengua fue lo primero que sintió, caliente y tan conocedora del camino perfecto para hacerla gozar. No se molestó en provocarla, ya que la noche entera habían sido los preliminares, pero la lamio con toques largos y suaves, desde los labios hasta el clítoris. El orgasmo llego antes de que fuera consciente de ello.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta, sin dejarla en el suelo y la puso sobre una mesa acolchada con la tela de color negro, Quinn descendió su mano hasta el miembro de Rachel, con dos movimientos estuvo ante ella con el pene ya enfundado y listo, esperando a que la tomara.

- Llevo toda la noche deseándote – dijo – cada maldito segundo. Eres tan dulce, Quinn. Tan perfecta.

Se impulsó dentro de ella, sus besos eran ásperos y posesivos, mientras le reclamaba, Quinn la tomo más profundo, deseando que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

Era suya. Para siempre.

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? _Se preguntó Rachel treinta minutos más tarde, cuando ella y Quinn volvieron mezclándose en lados opuestos de la sala. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando.

Podría decir que era sexo accidental, considerando especialmente cuanto llevaba deseándola, pero en vez de apartarla de su cabeza, cada vez que tenían sexo, quería más. Las habría podido ver cualquiera que hubiera entrado en la zona de construcción. Habían tenido suerte. Y no podía confiar que la tuvieran siempre.

De hecho, una parte de ella quería proclamar que era Quinn era su mujer. _Suya._

Mierda. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. No cuando lo único que podía pensar era en llevársela a casa y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche.

De reojo la observo marcharse. Si tuviera algo de auto-control la dejaría irse a su apartamento, para dormir un poco.

Obligándose a cumplir con su deber como una Temptation, socializo un rato más y enseguida abandono la fiesta. Su polla estaba dura como una piedra, incumplido una docena de leyes de tráfico al salir de ahí. Paso por el aparcamiento donde la había montado al estilo perrito, una gota pre seminal surgió de la cabeza de su miembro.

A ese ritmo, ni siquiera iba a llegar a su apartamento. Subió corriendo las escaleras y llamó al timbre, sintiéndose como una niña en Halloween, con Quinn como un caramelo.

La puerta del edificio zumbo abriéndose, cuando llego ante el apartamento apenas se abrió la puerta cuando su boca estaba sobre la de Quinn, besándola como si no la hubiera visto en semanas.

Cuando por fin recupero el aliento, Quinn dijo:

- Estaba preparando algo de comer. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndola a la cocina con una mano sobre ella, su estómago gruño, pero tendría que esperar.

Quinn la miro.

- Lo de esta noche ha sido bastante salvaje ¿verdad?

Rachel asintió, forzándose a responder, intentando no parecer una pervertida.

- Salvaje

- No puedo creer que hiciéramos eso – dijo Quinn.

Notando que parecía nerviosa, Rachel la atrajo hacia ella.

- Fue increíble. Eres increíble.

Quinn le dio un beso en los labios susurrando

- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?

Rachel miro los ojos color verde.

- ¿sobre lo de follarte sobre la mesa de la cocina?

Quinn asintió.

- ¿Qué estas esperando?

Un momento después, estaba boca abajo sobre ella, con la falda en las caderas, su dulce y redondo trasero meneándose ante ella, no podía bajarse los bóxer suficientemente rápido, maldita hora decidió ponerse vestido, y menos conseguir el preservativo.

Se introdujo en ella con una disculpa en los labios. Nunca se había corrido tan rápido, no sabía que estaba mal, pero Quinn estaba retorciéndose y gritando, cuando aparto la parte superior de su vestido para acariciar y pellizcar sus pechos, noto que Quinn también se estaba corriendo.

Quinn era el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre o mujer.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Rachel se fue temprano por la mañana, tenía una consulta con el fisioterapeuta de las Temptation y Quinn decidió ir a la oficina para ver las cintas de Sam y tomar notas.

Fue el momento en que descubrió que estaba en apuros.

Siempre había tenido buen instinto con los jugadores, incluso su padre lo creía, lo que era un gran elogio, pero aquella vez no fue así. Incluso aunque Sam hiciera los movimientos correctos, simplemente no era un paquete coherente. Obviamente había llegado a profesional porque era un atleta nato, pero volverse profesional era algo más que talento innato.

¿Había lidiado su padre en una situación como esa? No lo creía, pero no podía preguntárselo. No cuando se había hecho el propósito de lidiar con todo sola.

Tal vez le preguntara a Rachel aquella noche. Ella le había prometido hacerle la cena y juro que aquella vez realmente la aprovecharían.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿ya has visto esto? – pregunto su padre con voz dura mientras movía un recorte de periódico en el aire.

- No lo sé – frunció el ceño – déjame verlo

Cogió el periódico y se lo puso delante. Fue la cosa menos profesional que le había visto hacer. Sosteniendo el tenue hilo de su orgullo, cogió el periódico y lo aliso. Se padre encendió la luz y ella abrió los ojos con horror.

_Ayer por la noche el jugador libre y sin pelos en la lengua. Sam Evans nos dijo que su nueva agente es "una gata sexy". Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿cuán íntima es la adorable agente con su nuevo cliente?_

Irritada por la baja opinión de su padre en cuanto a su gusto, dijo fríamente

- Sam es mi cliente. Eso es todo. Voy a hablar con él para que vigile su boca.

- No quiero ver nunca más algo como esto en la presan sobre uno de mis agente ¿entendido?

- Entendido

Su padre tenía razón y ella estaba patinando sobre fino hielo con Rachel desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía que decidir entre estar con ella y ser su agente. Teniendo en cuenta que Rachel no quería ser su novia "real", la elección era fácil. Ahora solo tenía que decirle que habían terminado.

Algunas horas más tarde, llamo a la puerta de Rachel. Al abrirla, Rachel la beso como si se estuviera muriendo de ser y ella fuera agua. Siguiéndola a la cocina, con su corazón en la garganta debido a lo que tenía que decirle, Quinn noto que cojeaba levemente. Como una de las que más entrenaba de las Temptation, se esforzaba siempre, tanto en la temporada como fuera de ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el entrenamiento?

Rachel retiro la comida del frigorífico de acero inoxidable

- Terrible, como siempre – sonrió - ¿quieres saber lo que paso?

Quinn tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que dijera solo significaría que será más difícil que terminara con todo.

- Estuve pensando sobre la próxima vez que te posea en algún lugar en el que no esperes hacer el amor – la agarro fuertemente – en el modo en que vas a tener que tragarte tus gemidos de placer para que nadie en la habitación de al lado oiga lo mucho que estas gozando.

Quinn trago en seco cuando se inclinó para besarla.

- Hoy he visto las grabaciones de los juegos de Sam – dijo

Rachel se puso rígida y la dejo ir. Quinn odiaba sentirse fría, sin su calor.

- ¿Qué te parece? Yo no soy …

Su bolso empezó a vibrar en la encimera. Lo abrió y cogió su móvil verificando el identificador de llamadas.

- Es Sam – se puso contenta por la forma furiosa con la que empezó a cortar el apio mientras ella abría el teléfono

- ¿Sra. Fabray?

Quinn giro los ojos, por lo menos no la estaba llamando de nuevo gata.

- No tiene una cita caliente esta noche ¿no es cierto?

Quinn miro a la magnífica mujer de pie, a pocos centímetros de ella, ocupada en prepararle una suculenta cena. Ciertamente lo estaba.

- No, no la tengo

- Bien – dijo Sam sonando como un adolescente que acababa de tomar su postre favorito – necesito su ayuda para tomar una decisión muy importante

- ¿Cuál? – con un tipo como Sam podía ser que camisa ponerse

- Se lo diré cuando llegue aquí – le dijo

Colgó y alejo el teléfono de la oreja para mirarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que el pequeño rebelde necesita ahora? – pregunto Rachel

- No lo sé, pero evidentemente es urgente – movió la cabeza

- No vayas – Rachel la miro a los ojos.

Más que nada quería quedarse ahí con Rachel, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que decirle que lo suyo estaba superado. Acabado. Terminado.

Sin embargo aún no podía decírselo, su corazón se rebelaba contra ello. Pronto se lo diría.

- Tengo que ir

- Quédate – insistió moviendo en su dirección

Pero si la dejaba tocarla, nunca podría irse. Y una vez que estuviera desnuda en su cama nunca podría decirle que habían terminado. Después, alguien descubriría su relación y compartiría su secretito sucio con todo el mundo. Sam exigiría un nuevo agente porque estaría enfadado con ella por no aparecer, todo esto significaría solo una cosa, nada. Si la toca no le quedaría nada. Ni sexo caliente, ni ningún cliente.

- Es mi cliente y me necesita

- Necesita una niñera – refunfuño Rachel

- Entonces es lo que tengo que ser – abrió la puerta y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor para apretar el botón rojo varias veces. Realmente necesitaba dejar de salir de casa de Rachel de aquella manera.

Cuando Quinn salió del taxi en la casa de Sam, se sorprendió al ver varios coches estacionados en su enorme garaje. De repente se preguntó si se trataba de una broma.

La puerta frontal de Sam estaba parcialmente abierta por lo que entro sin llamar. Varias chicas muy delgadas con falsos pechos y ropas ajustadas, provocativas se estaban relajando en la sala de estar y la miraron con desdén.

Quinn echo los hombros hacia atrás. Estaba orgullosa de sus curvas. Además de pura genética, le gustaba demasiado la comida para parecerse a estas mujeres.

- Mi mujer número uno esta finalmente aquí – Sam apareció en lo alta de la escalera.

Era por eso por lo que no le gustaban los chicos de esa edad. Eran muy inmaduros.

- Ven arriba – le dijo

- ¿nos necesitas a nosotras también? – pregunto una de las mujeres con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no juegan un poco al strip twister mientras esperan? – Sam sonrió

Quinn casi se rio cuando las chicas realmente empezaron a buscar las cosas de Sam para el juego.

Lo siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

- He conseguido una cama hecho especialmente para mí – se jacto

- Bien – estaba fatigada. Había sido una larga semana - ¿Qué necesitas Sam?

- Este año quiero un gran contrato – la llevo a un enorme armario

- Te voy a conseguir uno – suspiro – en cuento te encontremos un equipo.

Una jugadora como Rachel era fácil de vender para los anunciantes. Era una chica guapa que constantemente ganaba juegos, robaba los corazones de las mujeres. Sam con todo su talento, podía ser una estrella pasajera. Los anunciantes no estaban dispuestos a desembolsar grandes cantidades en un tipo que podría no estar jugando la próxima temporada.

- Ya que estoy aquí, podríamos tener una pequeña conversación.

Sam miro una docena de camisas negras idénticas.

- Cualquier cosa que me digas es lo que quiero oír

- Sam, necesitas tomar en serio tu juego – le hablo con firmeza – sobre la realidad de tus perspectivas.

- Pensé que ese era tu trabajo – la miro

- Lo es – asintió – pero necesitas ayudarme manteniendo la boca callada – le entrego el recorte del periódico – no soy una "gata". Soy tu agente

- Pero lo dije como un elogio – levanto la cabeza

- Te lo agradezco, Sam – dijo en tono más suave – pero nos hace quedar mal a los dos

- Me gusta que estés dispuesta a venir aquí una noche de sábado a golpearme el trasero – la miro con respeto – la verdad, me estaba preguntando sobre tu amiga.

- ¿Britt?

- Casi no me creo que exista – su rostro se ilumino – me gustan las mujeres a las que casi no puedo seguir el ritmo.

A juzgar por las mujeres del piso de abajo, lo que realmente le gustaba eran las mujeres sin cerebro.

- ¿crees que saldría conmigo esta noche?

- No

- Llámala y pregúntaselo – la miro como un cachorrito al que acababan de golpear

- Está ocupada – mintió para proteger a su amiga

- Si tú lo dices – su rostro se endureció. Entonces empezó a sacar ropa

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto dando un paso atrás.

- Voy a salir. Te necesito para saber lo que tengo que ponerme

- Creo que eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo. Te voy a dar un poco de intimidad –dijo furiosa por arrastrarla a su casa por una tontería.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche – le dijo cuando salía – así podremos conocernos el uno al otro.

- Bien – él había aceptado su crítica por lo que tendría que ceder un poco. Aunque tuviera la corazonada de que nada bueno podía salir de esta cita.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de estar con las risueñas chicas, se preguntó lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre Sam y Britt. Incapaz de encontrar a Britt en el evento, había tomado un taxi para irse de la fiesta. Y su amiga no había contestado el móvil en todo el día. Quinn esperaba que Britt no tuviera sueños románticos con Sam. Él era el típico jugador.

Britt y Sam nunca funcionarían. De la misma manera que tampoco funcionarían ella y Rachel.

* * *

_Un cap normal, no pasaba desde creo el capitulo 2 jajaja _


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Rachel no podía recordar la última vez que una mujer se le había resistido. Cuando quería una a una mujer, la conseguía. Incluso con el paso de los años, nunca se había sentido amenazada por las jugadoras más jóvenes, ni en el campo ni fuera. Si una mujer quería estar con alguien más joven, Rachel se marchaba de ahí.

Quinn nunca había sido de ese tipo de chica. Hasta donde sabia, nunca había salido con una deportista y por supuesto con nadie de los jugadores de su padre. No pasaba la noche con nadie.

El pensamiento de que otra persona la viera desnuda, hizo que se congestionara. Ella era suya.

Echo la cena a la basura. Sam solo la había llamado para acostarse con ella ¿no se daba cuenta de eso? no necesitaba asesoramiento empresarial, solo quería meterse bajo sus faldas.

Rachel tiro tan fuerte del rollo de papel, que arranco de la pared el soporte de acero inoxidable. Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que traerla de vuelta donde pertenecía, ahí con ella.

Cogió las llaves y de dirigió al garaje. No importaba lo que su padre dijera, no importaba que sus entrenamientos se fueran a la mierda después de dos noches sin dormir por hacer el amor con Quinn. Ni siquiera importaba que arriesgara el culo por estar con ella, que fuera incapaz de contenerse de tener relaciones sexuales en los vestuarios, edificios vacíos y locales en construcción.

Quinn era suya.

Y se negaba a dejarla ir.

Los sujetos como Sam eran concienzudos en sus fiestas de los viernes por la noche. Lo que fuera que ese macarra necesitara de Quinn no le llevaría más de una hora, lo que le daría tiempo a Rachel para comprarle unas flores.

No había habido mucho cortejeo, tenía que cambiar aquello. Quería que supiera que se preocupaba por ella más allá de su explosiva relación sexual. Quería que supiera que era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido. Quinn era suave y cálida, estaba llena de una fuerza interior que dudaba que ella conociera por completo.

De repente, podía verla con sus hijos, un gripo grande de niños y niñas con su sonrisa, sus ojos expresivos. Había estado ahí mismo antes sus ojos durante años ¿Cómo no iba a añorarla?

Una mujer de mediana edad estaba poniendo el cartel de cerrado en la puerta de la floristería cuando Rachel aparco el coche delante. Ella sacudió la cabeza como diciendo "lo siento".

Rachel junto las manos ante su pecho, dándole una sonrisa encantadora y un brillo persuasivo en los ojos.

La señora movió la cabeza riendo y abrió la puerta.

- Entra – dijo con un melodioso acento irlandés.

- Gracias – dijo llena de gratitud por su amabilidad

Ella se rio.

- Para que sepas, no estoy haciendo esto por ti, aunque seas una famosa que juega a la pelota.

- Cualquiera que sea la razón, realmente se lo agradezco.

- Mi hija va a tus partidos todos los fines de semana. Cuando sea grande quiere correr por ahí, sudada y sucia como tú.

Mientras hablaba, cogía flores y ramas verdes de los recipientes de plástico. Cuando volvió al mostrador de madera, realizo un bouquet con una agilidad impresionante.

- Necesitar urgentemente estas flores ¿verdad?

- Si – admitió – son para una mujer muy especial – se sintió bien al decir las palabras en voz alta, no solo ante la mujer sino ante sí misma.

La señora volvió su atención a la fina cinta purpura que estaba atando alrededor de los tallos.

- Sé que lo es. Por eso decidí hacerte el ramo – dijo entregándoselo y cogiendo la tarjeta de crédito – tienes los ojos de una mujer enamorada.

La declaración de la mujer golpeo a Rachel, sentía como si fuera un paso delante de ella, que tenía razón.

- Tendrías que decírselo – dijo – esta noche, cuando le des las flores.

Una vez más, tenía razón. Lo había fastidiado todas muchas veces con Quinn. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo bien.

- Lo hare.

Había tardado treinta y seis años en encontrar a su compañera perfecta, no podía esperar un día más hacerla suya.

Aparco frente al edificio de Quinn, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Las mujeres siempre habían llegado tan fácilmente a ella, que nunca había tenido que jugársela antes.

¿Consideraría Quinn siquiera amarla después de que le revelara el secreto que había guardado ante todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo?

Llamo el timbre. Los segundos pasaron sin respuesta ¿le habría pasado algo? saco el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Este sonó y sonó varias veces, colgó cuando salto al buzón de voz. Algo iba mal. Podía sentirlo.

Se sentó en el escalón de arriba. Tenía que calmarse y pensar en la situación. Con toda probabilidad, Sam estaría obligándola a sentarse en su sala para ver todos sus partidos. El pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa al rostro. Tenía la sensación de que Quinn no se había sentido impresionada con los partidos de Sam ¿y porque iba a estarlo, ya que en su mayor parte eran exhibicionismo?

Se estaba levantando cuando una limusina Hummer doblo la esquina, una música de rock a todo volumen resonó en la calla. Rachel tenso la boca. No se sorprendió cuando la limusina se paró ante la casa de Quinn y dos rubias apenas vestidas salieron. También se sorprendió por querer echar las manos al cuello de Sam, sin importarle si el mequetrefe vivía.

Sam salto a la acera, tirando a Quinn con él.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – sonrió pareciendo malditamente satisfecho - ¿Quién iba a decir que nos encontraríamos a la gran Rachel Berry pasando por aquí?

Quinn tenía la boca cerrada y la miraba de forma cautelosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rachel?

Quinn miro las flores y su boca formo una pequeña O. aparto la mirada del magnífico ramo y la poso en Rachel.

- Estoy ayudando a Sam esta noche ¿lo sabias?

Sam chasqueo los dedos.

- Tengo una idea de muerte ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros esta noche? Podrías mostrarnos los antiguos lugares de juerga.

Quinn dirigió a Sam una mirada asesina.

- Rachel está ocupada – hizo un gesto con las flores – estoy segura de que tiene una cita esta noche.

¿No se daba cuenta de que estaban al bode de algo especial? Tenía que vigilar a Sam, y a cualquier otra persona que intentara acercarse a su territorio. Cuando consiguiera quedarse a solas con Quinn, le diría aquellas tres importantes palabras.

- Salir esta noche me parece bien – acordó

Quinn subió los escalones, apartándola para abrir la puerta.

- No quiero que vengas – dijo susurrando

- ¿Por qué no?

Le gusto la forma en que se le erizo el bello del brazo cuando coloco la mano en la parte inferior de su espalda para guiarla hacia dentro.

- ¿tienes miedo de que esta noche cometamos una locura frente a todo el mundo? ¿ante Sam?

Sam seguía con los brazos alrededor de las dos groupies.

- Apuesto a que las chicas están entusiasmadas por encontrarse con algún famoso u otra de las Temptation ¿verdad?

- Yo ciertamente lo estoy – dijo una de las chicas que miraba descaradamente a Rachel.

- Eh, Rach – dijo Sam – estas son Lily y Judy. Siempre van en pareja.

El juego de palabras de Sam no fue exactamente una sorpresa. Rachel había conocido a docenas de mujeres a lo largo de los años que se metían en las camas de los deportistas prometiendo un caliente menage a trois. Algunos incluso se jactaban de acostarse con tres o cuatro mujeres a la vez. Pero aquello nunca había sido el estilo de Rachel, cuando estaba con una mujer, le daba su completa atención.

- Un placer conocerlas – dijo levantando la mano mientras iban por el pasillo hacia el apartamento de Quinn. Una vez más noto su estilo cálido y colorido.

- Si hubiera sabido que todos vendrían aquí, habría limpiado.

Una pequeña pila de platos estaba en el fregadero y un suéter tirado en el brazo del sofá, pero el apartamento no parecía revuelto. Tenía vida. Era exactamente la manera como ella quería tener su apartamento, con los zapatos de Quinn tirados ante la puerta de la entrada, el correo en la encimera de la cocina, las llaves en un cuenco en la mesita de la entrada.

Sam y sus chicas se dirigieron a su habitación sin pedir permiso.

- Le voy a enseñar una lección de buenos modales – gruño Rachel.

Quinn le toco el brazo.

- No – dijo – no hace ningún daño

Rachel se acercó a ella apoyándola contra la puerta de entrada.

- Estas equivocada – advirtió con su boca muy cerca de la suya – lo hace.

Sam grito en el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde guardas tu ropa sexy? No encontramos nada en este armario.

Quinn aparto a Rachel con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- Sam es mi cliente, tengo que conocerlo – sus ojos brillaron desafiantes – lo necesito, Rachel, tú lo sabes. No lo estropees.

Rachel observo como miraba hacia su habitación. De alguna manera, iba a tener que mantener sus manos alejadas de ella esta noche.

Y sus puños fuera de la cara de Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Sentada en el club más caliente de la ciudad, rodeada por bellas mujeres y hombres calientes, Quinn se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

Sam tenía a una chica en cada pierna y ambas intentaban desesperadamente llamar su atención. Quinn lo lamentaba por ella, ¿no veían que cuanto más competían por su atención menos la conseguían?

- Hey, Rach – dijo Sam - ¿no tienes sed?

Mientras todo el mundo estaba bebiendo como si fuera una botella de dólar en vez de una de cien, Rachel cogió una botella de agua con gas.

- Prefiero ganar a beber – fue la corta respuesta

Quinn escondió la sonrisa. No quería que Sam pensara que estaba tomando partido, pero podría aprender una cosa o dos de Rachel.

Las groupies intentaron pegarse a Rachel como papel de envolver, pero ella era un paquete prohibido, pequeña y siniestra cuando quería serlo. Y aquella noche estaba completamente enfadada. Cualquier broma había sido sustituida por la ferocidad.

Y eso la estaba excitando como una loca.

- ¿te diviertes? – Sam le sonrió a Quinn

- Esto está bien, muy divertido – asintió.

Tomo un trago de champagne. Se imaginó años acompañando a Sam en el circuito de fiestas y se estremeció con disgusto. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando había conseguido su MBA. Tal vez pudiera contratar a una asistente joven y atrayente para asumir aquel aspecto del trabajo. Ella preferiría estar en su sofá bajo un cobertor frente a la tv.

La música del club cambio de rápida y loca a lenta y sensual. Su corazón latía bajo la piel y los ojos de Rachel se volvieron hacia su garganta.

Ella miro fijamente el champagne efervescente, incapaz de luchar contra la fantasía de Rachel pidiéndole un baile. En ese momento alguien le tomo las manos, pero era la persona equivocada.

- Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer – Sam empujo su cadera.

- No, es una mala idea – dijo ella

- Lo entiendo si estas asustada.

Había un desafío en las palabras de Sam, supo que él se estaba preguntando si era lo suficientemente fuerte para representarlo.

Lo era.

- Eres el único al que están observando ahí afuera – alzo una ceja – lo mejor es que consigas una A en tu juego.

El echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

- Pareces un gatito – dijo – pero actúas como un tigre – Sam le echo una mirada a Rachel – estate atenta, podrías aprender algo.

Cuando Sam la acerco a su cuerpo, Quinn estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó sin habla.

- No eres como las otras chicas – le susurro con lo que asumió era su voz sensual.

Quinn forzó una sonrisa y puso unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

- Eres inteligente y sexy – siguió

- Y también soy tu agente. Necesitamos hablar sobre los límites profesionales.

- No hables – la interrumpió – solo siente.

Quinn no sentía nada, creía que el tampoco. Aquello era parte de su actuación de niño malo.

- Tengo que hacer pis – le dijo en la oreja

- Diablos, sabes cómo arruinar un buen momento – Sam se alejó unos centímetros.

Quinn se giró y fue en dirección a lo que pensaba eran los baños. Empujando hacia un lado la cortina de terciopelo rojo, encontró un escondrijo perfecto.

Pero antes de que pudiera estar cómoda, su piel empezó a erizarse ¿Qué diablos? Solo reaccionaba de aquella manera alrededor de Rachel.

Un momento después vio que la había seguido detrás de la cortina roja

Y cada centímetro de Rachel parecía la de una guerrera.

Como de alguien que moriría en la batalla por su mujer en un latido de corazón.

- Rachel – dijo Quinn con una voz susurrada que le hablaba directamente a la polla.

Avanzo hacia ella apoyándola en la pared y poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cara.

- Nos vamos ahora – dijo – ahora

Sabía bien que no podía mandar en una mujer, especialmente en una del temperamento de Quinn, pero no podía controlar su boca más de lo que podía controlar su cuerpo.

- No – la miro sin pestañear.

Apretó su boca y sus mirada se dirigió a los labios llenos y rojos.

- Tienes dos opciones – le dijo en voz baja, sin quitar los ojos de aquella boca.

La lengua de Quinn se disparó al borde de sus labios.

- Hare lo que quiera – susurro.

Sus palabras sonaban como un ¿Qué? Sabía que no podían quedarse, no cuando estaba siendo una imbécil, tarada y arrogante, pero a su polla no le importaba y crecía hasta un tamaño increíble bajo su cremallera.

- Opción uno, nos vamos a casa en este mismo instante. Opción dos, te poseo aquí y ahora. Contra la pared detrás del club.

La respiración de Quinn se agito. Lo que Rachel leyó en su rostro era que la quería tanto como Rachel la quería a ella.

- No te atreverías – la desafío, sus palabras sonaron crueles por necesidad.

Rachel se inclinó poniendo la boca a un centímetro de su oreja.

- Entonces es la opción dos – su boca estaba sobre la de ella, levantándole con las manos el vestido.

Pero incluso dentro de la locura de su deseo, no importaba lo que su cuerpo quisiera, necesitaba que Quinn aceptara antes de llevar adelante las cosas.

Se apartó apenas lo suficiente para mirar hacia el rostro sonrojado de Quinn ¡era hermosa! La mujer más bonita que había visto. Las palabras _Te Amo _se pusieron en la punta de la lengua pero no podía decirla ahí. No hasta que estuvieran a solas.

- Di la palabras y te dejare en paz – su corazón latió fuerte mientras esperaba su decisión. No usaría él _Te amo _para que aceptara follar con ella en publico

- No puedo – dijo con un susurro áspero – no puedo dejarte ir.

No necesitaba oír más, su boca tenía el sabor a azúcar y uvas cuando las lenguas se enmarañaron juntas. Los actos de amor anteriores habían sido extraordinarios, pero ahora el éxtasis luchaba con violencia cuando sus manos empujaron y arañaron las ropas de Rachel, rasgando las costuras de su chaqueta para después acariciar sus pechos.

Rachel sabía que su fuerza era un poco mayor a la de Quinn, la agarro firmemente, tanto con el enfado como con la pasión pero cuando los dientes de Quinn mordisquearon su boca, su mandíbula, su cuello y por último en uno de sus pechos, perdió el control.

En una milésima de segundo, el trasero de Quinn estaba en las manos de Rachel y la falda estaba enrollada en torno a sus caderas. Sus pelvis se rozaron duramente una contra la otra y sintió el orgasmo aproximándose un momento antes de que Quinn lo consiguiera, trabajando con un dedo entre sus cuerpos, acariciando su clítoris y los pliegues de su vagina, entonces todo se rompió dentro de Quinn mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban y empujaban contra Rachel.

Tenía que entrar en ella, segundos más tarde sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y un preservativo estaba en su polla. Quinn gemía su nombre y aquello sonaba casi como una maldición mientras se impulsaba fuertemente en ella, olía y sabía a sexo, no le habría importado si alguien entrara, no habría sido capaz de parar.

Quinn estaba cogida de su cuello, con las piernas envolviendo su cintura. Rachel movió las manos de su culo dulce y redondo al rostro. Quinn la montaba fuerte, usando los muslos para sumergirse en su miembro. La piel de Quinn se volvió húmeda por el esfuerza y Rachel rugió de placer en su boca, su polla latiendo y entrando en su calor.

Con una fuerza sorprendente, Quinn se apartó de su cuerpo y rápidamente se ajustó la ropa cabizbaja. La estaba excluyendo.

- ¿te he lastimado? – le pregunto, odiando el pensamiento de perjudicarla de alguna manera.

- No, todo está bien. Necesito volver. Sam se va a preguntar lo que ha pasado con nosotras.

A pesar de que Rachel era famosa por sus reacciones rápidas en el campo, se quedó parada como una piedra mientras la veía caminar de vuelta por la cortina roja.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Quinn parpadeo ante las luces de neón alrededor de la pista de baile cuando salió de la oscuridad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuanto tiempo había estado montando el enorme pene de Rachel, pero en esos minutos algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado.

Nunca se había visto a sí misma como una mujer con agallas, pero al menos asumía que conocía su propia mente. Pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarse ante un deseo peligroso, pero estaba equivocada. Era incapaz de resistirse a Rachel.

Estaba enfadada. Consigo misma por ser débil y con Rachel por hacerla desear mucho más de lo que podía tener, por mostrarle posibilidades con las que ninguna otra persona estaría a la altura.

Sam movió un dedo hacia ella desde la pista de baile al tiempo que movía sus caderas seductoramente. Sintió que Rachel surgía a su espalda, se permitió balancear las caderas de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Quería perderse en la música, en la oscuridad, en los extraños a su alrededor.

Se movió para unirse con Sam en la pista de baile y lo dejo acercarla a él. Estaba segura con él, mientras estuviera a su lado, Rachel no traspasaría su alma con su sensualidad.

Claro que Rachel exigía, pero ella se entregaba y no podía negarse.

Su piel se humedeció a medida que bailaba. Estaba agotada por tan poco sueño y tanto sexo, pero había menos peligro en la pista de baile.

Finalmente Sam susurro en su oreja.

- Es hora de irse a casa

- No – dijo moviendo la cabeza

Irse a casa significaba tiempo para pensar en Rachel, tiempo para admitir lo débil que era.

- Están cerrando y nos echan – dijo Sam mientras la empujaba en dirección a la puerta – nos llevan fusilando con la mirada las cuatro últimas horas.

Rachel estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Cuando se redujo la distancia entre ellas, Quinn se aproximó más a Sam para librarse de la tentación.

La cara de Rachel era una máscara oscura, sus ojos oscurecidos por la furia.

Quinn deliberadamente sonrió a Sam.

- Gracias por una noche increíble.

Rachel siempre había sido una presencia tranquila y sólida en un equipo lleno de mujeres imprevisibles, pero ahora parecía cualquier cosa menos eso, tenía los puños apretados, la mandíbula rígida y los ojos entrecerrados.

A Quinn no le importaba. _Ahora te toca a ti, espero que estés celosa. _Era el único poder que tenía sobre Rachel.

Cuando atravesaron las calles acercándose a su casa, su respiración se hizo más profunda.

Tenía que encontrar una manera sutil de convencer a Sam para que la protegiera hasta que Rachel bajara de la limusina y se fuera en su carro. El coche paro.

- Sam, acabo de recordar que tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos importantes esta noche ¿tienes unos minutos?

Rachel permaneció en su asiento, obviamente con la intención de esperar a que terminara sus negocios con Sam. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara o lo mucho que le molestaba.

Sam soltó un bostezo, con los brazos alrededor de las chicas.

- Estoy muy cansado, hablaremos mañana.

Estaba claro que no iba a seguir el juego. Aunque su trabajo no era protegerla de Rachel, que había salido de la limusina y sujetaba la puerta abierta para que ella saliera pasando ante las chica de Sam. Cuando salió, cerró la puerta de la limusina con un clic siniestro y esta se alejó.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz dura.

- Está bien – dijo con una respuesta afilada y cortante mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

Rachel la siguió en silencio por las escaleras hasta su puerta. Cuando colgó las llaves en el vestíbulo, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- ¿acaso no piensas con claridad? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo esta noche ahí afuera?

Quinn pasó a la ofensiva.

- Si te refieres a acostarme contigo en todos los sitios posibles de la ciudad esta semana, no, definitivamente no pienso con claridad.

- No estoy hablando de nosotras – dijo Rachel en voz baja y peligrosa – estoy hablando de Sam ¿no te das cuenta que estas arruinando tu carrera antes incluso de que empiece? Todos os hemos visto fuera esta noche. El modo en que lo dejabas tocarte.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Solo estábamos bailando, él se fue con su harén para divertirse.

- No, él te desea. Todos lo hacen. Alguien tiene que advertirte, antes de que sea muy tarde y pierdas todo por lo que has trabajado.

Quinn empujo un dedo en su pecho.

- No puedo creer que realmente tengas el descaro de advertirme de los motivos de Sam ¡tú eres la única que ha roto todas la reglas, no Sam!

- No significas nada – dijo Rachel – solo eres otro polvo

Se sintió fría, como si su sangre la hubiera abandonado dejando hielo a su paso.

- Entiendo – dijo – no puedo creer que necesitara tanto tiempo para conseguirlo – se le escapo una risa áspera – no te preocupes porque no quiero nada contigo, Rachel, en verdad, esta noche iba a decirte que hemos terminado. Se acabó.

- Mierda, no me di a entender bien. No estoy hablando de nosotras. Estar contigo es mucho más que sexo.

Quinn se rio con amargura.

- No te creo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, pero estaba enferma y cansada de su infinito poder sobre ella, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

- Vete

Rachel continúo de pie en el vestíbulo.

- Te amo

En ese momento la odio, lo hizo por usar la única carta de la baraja que podía romperla.

- No, no lo haces. Si me amaras, no entrarías en mi casa ni dirías esas cosas horribles.

El remordimiento lleno su cara.

- Te amo, Quinn.

- ¡déjame en paz!

Paso una eternidad hasta que la vio salir de su apartamento y su vida.

Antes de seguir por el pasillo, Rachel se paró y dijo:

- Eres mi verdadera alma gemela, Quinn

Sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, quería taparse los oídos y aislarse ¿no se daba cuenta que no estaba siendo justo?

- Un día lo veras, cuando lo hagas, te estaré esperando.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Quinn se dejó caer al suelo. Se abrazó a las rodillas balanceándose adelante y atrás mientras los sollozos la ahogaban.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Durante el juego, cuando Rachel lo estropeo todo, no perdió el tiempo disculpándose con nadie, tan solo dejó bien claro a sus compañeras de equipo y al entrenador que haría los cambios necesarios para jugar bien el próximo partido. Cometer un error era humano, pero hacerlo nuevamente era patético e imperdonable.

Después de quince años, entendía todo lo que pasaba en el campo de futbol. Pero era una idiota jodiendolo todo cuando se trataba de Quinn. Una imagen tras otra le asaltaron cuando entro en el coche.

Quinn sentada en la silla del Barnum's alegre y sensual.

Perdiendo el control en su sala de estar y tomando su increíble cuerpo desnudo contra la ventana.

La forma en que su rostro se había transformado la mañana siguiente cuando le había dicho que todo había sido un error.

En el restaurante de Blaine, donde nuevamente había hecho explotar su mente seguida de una mañana increíble.

El ruido del metal en el vestuario cuando se empujaba contra ella.

El policía golpeando en su ventanilla después de una de las experiencias sexuales más explosivas de su vida.

El odio en su rostro cuando la acusó de actuar como una prostituta con Sam.

Nunca se había sentido tan cretina. Conduciendo como si llevara un piloto automático, hizo ciegamente el camino a su casa. Entro y la sintió fría. Bien, era una mujer rica, famosa y guapa, pero sin Quinn su vida no sería nada salvo una serie de noches vacías con mujeres que no podrían hacerla olvidar a la única que amaba con todo su corazón.

De alguna manera, necesitaba descubrir una manera de hacer las paces con ella, para convencerla de que real y verdaderamente la amaba, que nunca volvería a comportarse tan mal. Tenerla de vuelta en su mundo era todo lo que le importaba ahora.

E infelizmente, necesitaba de Sam para reconquistar su corazón.

Cuando Quinn finalmente se durmió aquella noche, soñó que estaba viviendo en un castillo bajo el ataque de bandas de saqueadores de las Temptations y Rachel era una guerrera vengadora dispuesta a salvar su vida. Cuando atravesó con la espalda a la última de las Temptations, la cogió en sus brazos con los labios tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su gusto. Entonces se despertó.

No tenía sentido ¿Cómo podía dormir cuando finalmente le había dicho las palabras que había querido oír toda su vida? Te amo. Había usado aquellas palabras como un arma para conseguir que le perdonara las cosas horribles que le había dicho y que aceptara follar un poco más.

Aquel día, tenía que reunirse con los clientes de la agencia en el campo de entrenamiento para el partido de verano de las Temptations. Era su trabajo echarles un ojo a las jugadoras en el periodo de fuera de temporada, para notificar quien pareciera cansada, quien necesitaba más descanso y quien debía pasar más horas en el gimnasio para renovar fuerzas.

Acostumbrada a esperar ansiosa durante todo el año, porque era su única ocasión de mirar abiertamente a Rachel, de fantasear con ella, ahora todo había cambiado.

¿Había sido fácil para Rachel? ¿Había estado tan enamorada de su imagen que no quiso ver a la verdadera Rachel?

Tipos como Sam y Noah no escondían su arrogancia, sus gustos por muchas mujeres. Por el contrario, casi parecían orgullosos de sus fallos.

De repente pareció que Rachel había intentado duramente ser perfecta.

Tomo un taxi al campo de entrenamiento, temerosa en todo momento de ir, de alguna manera necesitaba mantenerse entera cuando la viera salir al campo.

- ¡Quinn! – grito Sam cuando caminaba sobre la hierba – gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Va a ser bueno un poco y mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que valgo.

¿Cómo estaba tan fresco y lleno de energía?

Ni siquiera jugaría con un equipo de hombres, había decidió que se mostrara un poco ese día esperando que por lo menos se luciera ante un equipo de mujeres. Pero parecía que a él no le molestaba mucho ese hecho, hasta parecía un poco agradecido. Se luciera o no, tendría un poco de actividad y no estaría parado más tiempo.

Intento esbozar una sonrisa y fallo.

Él se aproximó aún más, su expresión era extrañamente seria.

- No pareces estar bien ¿paso algo ayer en la noche después de que me fuera? – miro sobre el hombro a las jugadoras que se encontraban en el campo - ¿puede ser que la pervertida de Rachel finalmente haya hecho algún movimiento?

- Claro que no – negó – he dormido mal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba de esa manera. Estoy bastante dolorida.

Se volvió hacia Sam y la miro de arriba abajo admirado.

- Si necesitas un masaje me avisas – levanto las manos – estas nenas son mágicas.

Quinn consiguió una verdadera sonrisa ¿Quién hubiera pensado que realmente le iba a gusta? Era un patán, pero en el fondo era un chico agradable. Para una mujer como ella, que no se sentía atraída por él, era alguien inofensivo.

- Te voy a tomar la palabras – dijo sabiendo que era su trabajo alimentar su ego – voy a quedarme tomando notas de lo que hagas hoy y después nos vamos a sentar a discutir todo mañana. El cómo te veas hoy va a significar mucho, sé que es un equipo femenil pero por favor, no lo estropees. Recuerda que es para que tengas un poco de actividad y ver cómo estas físicamente ¿ok?

- De repente me has recordado a mi maestra de matemáticas de noveno – Sam cogió la pelota de futbol y silbo – era dura y sexy.

Quinn tuvo que reír cuando el corrió hacia el campo. Si pudiera descubrir una forma de canalizar el humor erótico de Sam en algo popular, tendría contratos a montones.

Su padre grito su nombre y se dirigió al área de los asientos cubiertos en la línea lateral.

- Buenos días – dijo fríamente cuando llego a su lado, aun enfadada por la manera en que le había hablado el día anterior.

- Pensé que había sido claro ayer – dijo con voz dura

Su corazón se sumergió en sus zapatos. Mierda. Sabía lo de la noche anterior, con las nuevas noticias no se extrañaba que estuviera enfadado.

- Los rumores se esparcen rápidamente en este negocio. Tendré cuidado sobre la conveniencia de aceptar invitación a bailar en el futuro.

- Quinn, no necesitas disculparte por su comportamiento – dijo la voz profunda y sexy de Rachel tras ella.

¿Cuándo había llegado? Echándole una mirada a su padre, noto las manchas rojas en su cara.

- Deberías estar elogiándola por su excelente trabajo al entretener a dos de sus clientes ayer en la noche.

- ¿estabas ahí también? – las cejas de Russel se juntaron – pensé que Quinn y Sam habían tenido …

¿Cómo podía pensar su padre que podría enamorarse de un pervertido como Sam? Era más inteligente que eso.

Y si Rachel no hubiera entrado en la conversación "salvándola" habría tenido la satisfacción de decirle algunas verdades a su padre. Por el contrario, estaba pasando por encima de ella.

Eso era lo que pasaba. Rachel y su padre eran de la misma especie. Ninguno confiaba en que ella tomara decisiones acertadas. Ninguno pensaba que era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

- Basta ya – levanto la mano – he oído suficiente. Estoy aquí esta mañana para tomar notas sobre cómo están jugando mis clientes – le dirigió a Rachel una mirada dura – te están esperando en el campo.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban ilegibles y con ese gesto se dirigió al campo, con el casco sujeto firmemente en su mano. Entonces encontró la mirada de su padre.

- Este es el trato. Durante una semana no vas a decirme nada, no me vas a dar sermones y no vas a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Voy a trabajar con mis clientes de la manera que crea mejor. Si Sam no consigue equipo al final de la semana y juzgas que mi trabajo es indigno en la Agencia Fabray, puedes despedirme. Sin pena. Sin recriminaciones.

- Estoy intentando descubrir por qué no debo despedirte ahora mismo – un musculo en la mandíbula de su padre salto de rabia – si cualquier otro agente me hablara así, seria historia. Sumando que poner a jugar a un hombre en un equipo femenil – resoplo.

- Ciertamente podrías hacerlo, lo de Sam es solo para ver como esta físicamente – Quinn se encogió de hombros. No le tenía miedo a su padre y se preguntó porque siempre se lo había tenido – mientras, podrías perder a tu mejor agente.

Su padre parpadeo una vez. Dos veces.

- Una semana – dijo y enseguida anduvo hacia el grupo de agentes en torno a las rosquillas y al café.

La boca de Quinn se curvo con una sonrisa. Finalmente lo había sorprendido. Por primera vez en su vida, parecía que él no reconocía a la mujer frente a él. Tal vez nunca la había conocido realmente.

Y tal vez ella no se conociera a sí misma.

Se sentó e intento concentrarse en los pases de Sam, pero se encontraba constantemente distraída por Rachel.

Sin embargo no por las razones habituales.

Rachel siempre había sido una jugadora excelente y constante en el futbol. Donde la mayoría de las jugadoras tenían su cuota de juegos bajos, incluso una estación baja donde las cosas se ponían verdaderamente difíciles, Rachel recibía un salario bien merecido. Sus juegos eran inspirados y raramente driblados por la línea defensiva.

Pero aquella mañana, era un desastre, con malas caídas. No conseguía coger nada que le fuera lanzado. Se estremeció cuando cayó bajo una linebacker y habría quedado horrorizada por lo que le pasara si no estuviera tan preocupada por el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

Las palabras de su padre volvieron.

_Esta próximo al retiro._

Después de un mal juego, Rachel cojeo hacia las líneas laterales para que otra entrara a sustituirla. El lunes por la mañana, no importaba el dolor que estuviera sintiendo, como su agente tendría que decirle duras verdades. Si continuaba presentando un nivel tan bajo, especialmente si tenía aquella porquería de juego al inicio de la nueva temporada, los patrocinios futuros, sin mencionar los nuevos y lucrativos contratos, serían muy difíciles de conseguir.

Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia correría a su lado para tener la certeza de que estaba bien. Porque eso era lo que haría una novia o una esposa. No una amante de tres días de follada como ella.

El terapeuta físico de las Temptations empujo y flexiono los brazos, las piernas y el pecho de Rachel.

- ¿te duele algo? – Rachel refunfuño. Le dolía todo, como siempre. Pero aunque hoy su cuerpo hubiera sufrido una verdadera paliza en el campo, era su orgullo el que dolía como el infierno. Había estado dormida ahí, totalmente pasiva.

Ver a Quinn tan pálida y tan triste la entristeció profundamente. Nunca había querido causarle tanto dolor. Cuando había entrado en el estadio aquella mañana, había sido nuevamente alcanzada por el hecho de que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, pero su reacción había sido más que sexual. Su belleza era más profunda que su cara, su piel y su cuerpo.

Irradiaba bondad en su interior.

Y no confiaba en ella, no creía que la amaba.

¿Y porque debería? Se preguntó cuándo el fisioterapeuta le coloco el pie en dirección a los glúteos para estirar sus muslos. La había rechazado, seducido y después había discutido con ella en el hall de entrada y había actuado como una perfecta idiota.

Gruño por el estiramiento doloroso. Los juegos de post-temporada siempre habían sido un tiempo para la reflexión, pero sus pensamientos se centraban normalmente en el juego.

Hoy, la única cosa en la que podía concentrarse era en Quinn.

- Nunca te había visto tan tensa – dijo el terapeuta - ¿has estado haciendo algo fuera de lo común últimamente?

Solamente sexo ininterrumpido e insomnio producido por culpa.

- Las dos últimas noches – dijo finalmente.

Matt empezó a torturar la otra pierna de Rachel.

- Ciertamente tienes suerte – dijo con envidia – las personas normales como yo tenemos que movernos mucho para conseguir la atención de una chica bonita. Tú tienes que apartarlas como una loca.

Matt estaba en lo cierto, la parte fácil era conseguir a una chica en la cama. Lo difícil era saber cuándo era la chica adecuada.

Y tener la certeza de no estropearlo todo.

Haberlo estropeado todo en segundo grado había hecho que encerrara su interior salvaje, permitiendo que se soltara solo en el campo ¿se habría transformado en una miserable sin emociones? ¿Una mujer que no podía reconocer el amor cuando le estallaba en la cara?

A Quinn le había llevado apenas tres días descubrir una parte suya que había mantenido escondida toda su vida. Vio que toda su infancia había sentido responsabilidad. Sin que lo dijera nada sobre su padrastro de mierda y la culpa con la que había convivido durante dos décadas, de alguna manera, Quinn había golpeado directamente en el núcleo más profundo y oscuro.

Siempre había pensado que la pasión era una flaqueza y nunca se había permitido sentirse de esa manera con nadie. Pero con Quinn no había tenido elección.

La amaba. Apasionadamente.

Necesitaba de alguna forma compensar la manera cruel con que la había tratado. Necesitaba decirle nuevamente que la amaba, de verdad, sin celos y sin estar cavilándolo todo, por una vez se sentaría de nuevo y escucharía todo lo que Quinn quería en vez de pensar lo que ella creía que era lo mejor para las dos.

Se sentó en la mesa de masajes y cogió el móvil para, en seguida, telefonear después de un Ave María, que era la única posibilidad de ganarse a Quinn de nuevo.

* * *

_Hola! bueno, me preguntan que si cambio cosas y pues si, cambio varias cosas de la historia. Por ejemplo, lo de Sam LOL yo se que eso nunca pasaria o quien sabe jajajaja me gustaria responder a todos los RW pero por tiempo casi siempre contesto muy pocos (dos o tres)  
_

_Bueno, solo era eso. Nos leemos despues y no olviden que mañana es cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa diva de piernas infartantes, seguramente recibira toda una parvada, digo, por si un pajaro se pierde ¡HAY QUE SER PRECAVIDOS! jajaja _


	24. Chapter 24

_Una disculpa por no actualizar ... aqui les dejo dos capitulos ENJOY!_

_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de un libro._

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

El lunes por la mañana, Quinn fue a la sala de conferencias y cerró la puerta. Todavía se estaba recuperando de la barbacoa del domingo en casa de sus padres. Durante toda la tarde la habían empujado hacia hombres solteros. Hombres calvos, aburridos, engreídos de todas formas y tamaños, le traían copas de vino y le decían lo guapa que era. Pero la mayoría de ellos lo que admiraban era la barbacoa y la cocina último modelo al aire libre de su padre, sabiendo que si se casaban con ella, un día todo eso les pertenecería. No vio el momento de marcharse.

El teléfono en el centro de la mesa llamo su atención, desafiándola a que llamara a Sam y le dijera que estaba lejos de estar preparado para jugar en un nuevo equipo. Porque después de verlo jugar el sábado, sabía con seguridad absoluta que todavía no podía venderlo, tal vez nunca.

Sam era un choque de trenes, rápido cuando debería tomarse su tiempo, cogiendo la pelota o demasiado pronto o una milésima de segundo tarde. Tenía un gran físico, pero no tardaba mucho en quedarse sin aliento.

Claro que podía correr con el hasta que se derrumbara, hacer que empezara el día con pesas y lo terminara con flexiones y abdominales hasta que pidiera misericordia. Pero era algo más que condición física lo que necesitaba Sam. Y ciertamente, ella no estaba segura de que tuviera ese algo especial.

Un algo especial que Rachel tenía de sobra.

No debía pensar en ella, no tenía sentido, siempre la amaría más allá de las palabras, pero no podría estar con una persona que quería controlarla.

Obligándose a concentrarse, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Sam. Él no estaba en casa y tampoco respondía el móvil.

Genial, en lugar de trabajar ese culo para convertirse en el mejor maldito receptor del país, seguramente estaría por ahí gastándose todo el dinero que no tenía a la espera de un contrato millonario.

Si verdaderamente no fuera su único cliente, lo habría despedido tan rápido que su cabeza le daría vueltas.

El resto del día, hizo llamadas telefónicas y envió correos a todos los intermediarios de las agencias con las que había trabajado. Les pregunto cómo distinguirían ellos a un gran receptor de los buenos y las informaciones que ellos dieron fueron de oro.

Sam necesitaba ejecutar rutinas precisas, tener velocidad de salida y hacer capturas, incluso en un bloqueo doble. Al final del día, tenía un plan para lograr el éxito. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarlo. Meterle el plan por su bonita garganta.

Tenía menos de una semana para transformar a Sam, de un cliente de muerda en otro de oro macizo. Cuatro días y medio eran pocos para hacer un milagro. Si lo conseguía, su padre tendría que besar sus pies.

Aunque de repente la opinión de su padre no le importaba tanto como solía hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó, cuando lo levanto Marley fue directamente al grano.

- Tu padre quiere verte. Ahora.

¿No le había dicho a su padre que la dejara en paz por lo menos durante una semana?

- Muy bien – estaba preparada para discutir con el

Su padre empujo hacia atrás la silla cuando entro.

- Tengo una noticia extraña. Malas noticias.

El corazón se le disparo.

- ¿mama?

- No, tu madre está bien. Es sobre Rachel.

Se detuvo, con el corazón en la garganta, intentando concentrarse en las revelaciones de su padre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

- Acabo de recibir una llama de mi amigo en el Sports Illustrated. Uno de sus escritores estaba había un reportaje sobre las mayores figuras del futbol, tanto femenil como varonil, y el nombre de Rachel estaba en la lista – su padre se paró la mano por la cara – evidentemente el escritor desenterró algo sucio sobre Rachel, algo de su pasado. No creo que sea lo de su condición, que aunque muchos lo sospechan nadie lo ha podido confirmar, de eso me he encargado yo pero creo que es algo muy malo.

¿Estaba Rachel ocultándole algo a ella? ¿A todos? El corazón le dolía por ella, incluso mientras intentaba enterrar su dolor porque no hubiera confiado en ella.

- ¿te digo tu amigo que era?

- No, y dado a que Rachel está a punto de retirarse, este es el momento para que piense en autobiografías, giras, visitas a los institutos para motivas a los estudiantes. Todos vamos a perder mucho, pero Rachel mucho más, tienes que averiguar qué demonios hizo y rápido. Y luego arreglarlo aún más rápido.

El sudor le goteaba por los ojos a Rachel y lo aparto con el dorso de la mano. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, donde el aire era seco como en el infierno al contrario de Los Ángeles al nivel del mar, era lo que empujaba su cuerpo al límite.

Pero Sam se lo hacía aún más difícil.

Sam estaba en cuclillas sobre la hierba vomitando. Al mediodía había vomitado todo lo que tenía su organismo. Al final de la tarde estaba protestando.

Aunque para ser justos, Sam todavía no se había echado a llorar. No podía, si no quería mantener su orgullo intacto.

Rachel sonrió. Entrenarlo había sido un infierno malditamente más divertido de lo que esperaba. Estaba sintiendo un gran placer al verlo sufrir.

Se puso ante el bloqueando la luz del sol.

- Vamos a la sala de musculación.

Sam gimió.

- ¡déjame en paz, jodes!

- No puedo, delincuente. No hasta que dejes de arrastrarte.

- ¡que te jodan!

- Si todavía puedes hablar, no debo estar trabajando lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sam se incorporó con la ayuda del tronco de un árbol cercano.

- Algún día me las pagaras por esto.

- No tengo ninguna duda. Te doy ventaja hasta la sala de musculación.

Sam la miro.

- No me hagas ningún favor.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, con la intención de empujar a Sam hasta que mostrara tener un maldito coraje.

- Tres, dos, uno.

Salieron disparados por el camino de tierra en dirección a la sala de musculación, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Por primera vez, Rachel tuvo que contenerse en lugar de impulsarse para que Sam no renunciara por vergüenza.

Cinco minutos después, la mano de Sam contacto con la madera de la banderilla ante él. A pesar de todo, Rachel estaba impresionada.

Cuando Sam quería, podía aguantar hasta la extenuación. Ser así de rápido después de dos días agotadores en los que Rachel lo mantuvo corriendo desde las cinco de la mañana hasta la media noche, era impresionante.

Sam se derrumbó en el suelo jadeando.

- Gracias.

Rachel se reclino contra la barandilla de madera roja.

- Díselo al banco de pesas – dijo sabiendo los dos que ese era el código para "de nada".

Rachel todavía no le había dicho a Sam porque decidió trabajar con él, pero estaba segura que el tipo sabía que lo estaba haciendo por Quinn. Ella merecía grandes clientes. Y ya que pensaba que su tiempo como profesional estaba llegando a su fin, podría pasar un poco de lo que había aprendido en los últimos quince años a un joven como Sam.

No importaba lo duro que tuvieran que trabajar, no iba a permitir que Sam fracasara. No cuando eso significaría que también lo haría Quinn.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Quinn lo intento todo, teléfono, mail, incluso una visita a su casa, pero Rachel había desaparecido. Hasta que otra Temptation paso por su cubículo y la oyó dejando otro mensaje en su correo de voz y descubrió que se había ido al lago.

- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado – mintió. Odiaba el hecho de no saber lo que hacían sus clientes.

Furiosa, tomo un taxi hacia la agencia más próxima de alquiler de coches. Ciertamente aquella noche no contaba con un paseo de cuatro horas por las montañas, intento controlar la rabia durante todo el viaje, maldiciéndolos a los dos por la arrogancia de ella y su sueño estúpido de trabajar con jugadores obcecados.

El sol ya se había puesto cuando condujo a un extenso parking de tierra. Los pinos eran altos en ambos lados de su coche e incluso en la oscuridad era un escenario inevitablemente hermoso.

Saliendo del coche, se estremeció bajo la blusa de algodón. Las noches en aquel lago eran muy frías. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se encontró frente a la casa, poco ostentosa pero que incluso a la luz de la luna era la cabaña más hermosa que había visto.

Podía imaginarse corriendo hacia la playa con toallas, detrás de los niños, mientras Rachel se quedaba atrás, en la parrilla, girando hamburguesas y perritos calientes, o viceversa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinas por lo que se forzó a descartar las imágenes de su cabeza ¿Cuándo iba a aceptar que el feliz para siempre nunca iba a pasar?

Ignorando el timbre, llamo a la puerta y se preparó para ver el hermoso rostro de Rachel, en lugar de eso la saludo Sam.

- Me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías – dijo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Quinn quiso golpearlo.

Sam fue a la cocina y dejo una botella de vino para coger una perrier.

- ¿quieres una? – ella movió la cabeza negando.

- Lo que quieras – quito el tapón a la botella de agua y se la llevo a la boca.

¿Sam estaba bebiendo agua? ¿No era vino o whisky o cualquier otra cosa que le impediría jugar bien en el campo?

- Diablos, esto va enserio – dejo de lado la botella y se pasó la mano por la boca – estoy muerto – paso las manos sobre la cabeza y bostezo.

La frustración hervía dentro de ella.

- Seguro es por todos los baños de sol que tomaste en el lago, vengo a darte una noticia, no se si te guste o no pero la verdad es la siguiente, he visto las cintas de tus juegos y no me impresionaron.

- Te escucho jefa – Sam simplemente asintió.

- ¿me estas oyendo? – dijo cogida por sorpresa

- Rachel me enseño algunas cosas.

Quinn parpadeo.

- Mi tiempo está mal – admitió – me he relajado durante los entrenamientos y necesito salir más rápido de la línea.

Quinn lo miro asombrada. Había hecho una lista con varios de los problemas sobre los que pensaba hablar con él. Una vez más, Rachel había acertado de lleno. Era su heroína, su "caballero" de brillante armadura arreglándolo todo.

Si por lo menos esto no oliese a pedir disculpas, como cuando se ofreció a ser su cliente después de su primera noche juntas…

Una puerta de cristal se abrió y Rachel entro trayendo un poco de leña. Sus ojos se abrieron y se le hizo agua la boca. Obviamente estaba cortando leña solo con un top deportivo.

Intento retomar sus resentimiento, pero era difícil estar enfadada con una persona que estaba tan guapa como ella, tal vez si llevara una camisa, hubiera sido capaz de juntar dos pensamientos, pero ahora mismo, todo lo que podía ver era su abdomen marcado, sus pechos, sudada, sus brazos bien trabajados por el futbol y su …

- Quinn, estoy feliz de que estés aquí – dijo Rachel.

Tuvo que buscar profundamente dentro de sí misma para impedir que sus rodillas se volvieran blandas.

- ¿planeabas informarme pronto sobre esta situación con Sam?

- Déjame explicártelo – soltó la madera, se aproximó confiada y sin esfuerzo.

No se dio cuenta de que posiblemente no podía tener aquella conversación con Rachel a menos que estuviera cubierta de la cabeza a los pies ¿y usando tal vez una bolsa sobre su cabeza? Entonces, tal vez supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Probablemente no era la primera vez que usaba su mirada para conseguir todo lo que quería.

- Vístete, después hablare contigo – girándose de espaldas a ella, se enfrentó a Sam que observaba el dialogo con interés – pero tú y yo vamos hablar ahora.

Entro en la salita de la casa del lago, olvidándose de otra imagen de familia, niños y risas. De ahora en adelante era cien por cien negocios.

Sam se sentó sobre un sofá y puso los pies descalzos encima de la mesa del café.

- ¿necesitas que me vaya?

- Voy hablar con Rachel en privado – frunció el ceño – después de que termine contigo.

- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto – Sam se rasco la barbilla.

- Entonces no lo hagas – dijo Quinn sintiendo el comienzo de una jaqueca.

- No consigo mantenerlo aquí dentro – él puso una mano sobre el corazón.

Quinn volvió los ojos.

- Esta es la cosa, jefa – dijo – se todo sobre sentir amor. Y lo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

- Por favor, no - ¿iba a confesar que tenía sentimientos por ella? aquello seria horrible.

- No te preocupes – dijo el riendo – no estoy enamorado de ti – la miro de arriba abajo – incluso aunque, de una manera respetuosa, eres jodidamente sexy.

- Creo que hemos terminado nuestra conversación Sam.

- Estoy hablando sobre ti y Rach.

- Nosotros solo trabajamos juntas – su corazón dio un salto

- Aun se me hace duro creer que has elegido a un vejestorio como ella en vez de elegirme a mí – Sam sonrió.

- No la he escogido – movió la cabeza negando.

- No te preocupes, ella no me dijo nada. Es solo una corazonada. Y viéndolas ahora mismo, realmente las cosas están muy claras.

¿Qué había visto el que no había visto ella? quería cogerlo por el cuello y sacudirle las respuestas.

Rachel entro en la sala y Sam se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

- Tengo que conocer algunas chicas guapas, hasta luego.

- No toques una gota de alcohol – advirtió Rachel.

- Ya te he escuchado, profesora. Voy a quedarme seco. Palabra de boy scout.

Quinn deseo desesperadamente que se quedara, lo necesitaba como protección. Entonces la puerta se cerró y se encaró a Rachel, con el silencio extendiéndose entre ellas.

Rachel hablo primero.

- Probablemente has comprendido por qué Sam está aquí.

- Lo estas entrenando

- Y es un alumno rápido.

- Por lo menos uno lo es

Los expresivos ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Entiendo – dijo Quinn – te estas disculpando. Quieres hacer esto por las cosas horribles que me dijiste. Nuevamente.

- Es más que eso – la mandíbula de Rachel se apretó.

- Claro que lo es – se levanto

- Te amo – dio un paso en dirección a Quinn.

- Claro que me amas – forzó las palabras sarcásticas. Odio aquello, pero no podía volver atrás en aquel momento, ni nunca más.

- No sé qué más hacer para convencerte.

Quinn cerró los ojos, después los abrió y la miro directamente.

- Es solo para tentarme ¿no es cierto? Soy tu agente y tú eres mi cliente, eso es todo lo que ha sido y será entre nosotras – el dolor atravesó el rostro de Rachel, pero ella no podía dejar que aquello lo arruinara – he venido a darte noticias – dijo con voz más suave – malas noticias.

Un brillo de alarma cruzo el rostro de Rachel.

- Un periodista del Sports Illustrated descubrió algo sucio en tu pasado. Necesito saber lo que es, Rachel, cualquier cosa y todo lo que puedas recordar. Podemos cambiar este juego, pero necesitamos hacerlo deprisa.

- No podemos cambiar este juego – los ojos se volvieron sombríos cuando la miro a distancia – esta finalmente acabado.

- ¿Qué ha terminado? – Quinn le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza - ¿Qué paso?

- Acostumbraba a beber – sus palabras fueron duras y rápidas – cualquier cosa que pudiera robar. A los novios de mi madre, a los padres de mis amigos. Rompía las cerraduras de las tiendas de bebidas. Era fácil hacerlo y coger lo que quería.

- Eras solo una chica. Las personas cambian – Quinn se esforzó por esconder su sorpresa.

- Robar coches era mucho mejor. Mi amigo Jesse y yo hacíamos un puente, nos dábamos un paseo para después dejarlos con el depósito vacío y algunos cigarros usados. Jesse iba a ir a Virginia Tech con una beca de futbol. Pensábamos que éramos invencibles. Entonces choque contra un árbol.

Un suspiro escapo antes de que pudiera reprimirlo.

- ¿te paso algo?

- No me paso nada – movió la cabeza tristemente – Jesse se rompió las piernas y perdió su beca.

Aquello hizo salir todo lo que había aprendido de su padre para interpretar aquellas revelaciones bajo la perspectiva de los negocios, aquella historia podía ser una pesadilla para las relaciones públicas si saliera de forma equivocada. Aun así su corazón se quebró por la Rachel adolescente.

- ¿Cómo no he oído esa historia antes? – pregunto calmadamente - ¿Cómo algo así ha estado bajo la alfombra tantos años?

- Sus padres eran políticos locales. No podían dejar que se supiera que bebía y robaba coches.

- Rachel – dijo suavemente – eras una cría, a esa edad se hacen cosas estúpida – expresión de Rachel era sombría – nunca te has perdonado ¿no es cierto?

Rachel no se movió ni pestañeo. Y entonces movió la cabeza aceptando.

- No – sus ojos imploraban el perdón – quise decírtelo antes pero no sabía cómo.

Aturdida, necesito algunos minutos para procesar todo aquello.

- He puesto mis patrocinios en riesgo – dijo Rachel interpretando mal su silencio, como si Quinn se preocupara e intentara administrar la situación – no me importa el dinero. No lo necesito pero ahora he estropeado tu carrera también.

Quinn levanto la mano.

- Es mi trabajo ocuparme de eso, no el tuyo, vamos a arreglar esto juntas.

- ¿te vas a quedar? – la mirada de Rachel se volvió más clara cuando la miro fijamente.

- Voy a quedarme – pero Quinn no confiaba en sí misma para continuar en la casa de Rachel. No cuando quería consolarla y el único modo en que sabía hacerlo era con su cuerpo – voy a pasar la noche en la ciudad y mañana presentaremos un plan de relaciones públicas. Y voy a ayudarte a entrenar a Sam, tengo algunas ideas.

Por primera vez en toda aquella noche, Rachel sonrió.

Su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido y abatido que se adormeció no mucho después de que Quinn se fuera. Pero se despertó antes del amanecer, asombrada de todo lo que Quinn le había dicho.

Estaba en lo cierto sobre ella, sus acciones habían sido motivadas por culpa. La amaba profundamente, pero trabajar con Sam había sido para aliviar su culpa.

Había hecho lo mismo durante años por Jesse, casas, coches, barcos, los compraba todos, incluso cuando Jesse le decía que no los quería ni los necesitaba.

¿Por qué diablos había agobiado a su amigo con regalos extravagantes a lo largo de los años? Jesse era un tipo inteligente, ejecutivo de su propia empresa fabricante de productos "naturales" de belleza. Definitivamente no necesitaba sus sentimientos de culpa.

Así que el Sports Illustrates iba a por ella, debía de haber revelado su pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Se levantó, abrió la ducha y se quedó de pie bajo el agua.

Parecía que todo se arreglaría.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió en una bruma de entrenamientos. Aunque Quinn estaba impresionada por la intensidad con que Sam estaba trabajando, aun así sería increíble que le consiguiera un nuevo contrato. Especialmente con las sospechas que pendían sobre Rachel.

Por fin había aceptado que las cosas entre ellas nunca funcionarían. La había tenido en la cabeza durante tantos años, soñó durante tanto tiempo como seria Rachel, que nunca fue capaz de verla como era en realidad. No había sido justa con Rachel, ahora tenía que poner todo eso su corazón y desearle buena suerte, desearle todo el amor y la felicidad que quería para sí misma.

- Se está arrastrando – dijo a la hora del almuerzo cuando observaban a Sam dar vueltas en las cercanías de la universidad. Ella y Rachel formaban un equipo sorprendentemente bueno cuando concentraban sus energías en Sam.

Rachel asintió.

- Supongo que no hay necesidad de matar al chico.

Rachel silbo para atraer la atención de Sam.

- Buen trabajo, ve a comer algo, nos veremos en una hora.

Sam intento sonreír, pero claramente no pudo reunir la energía suficiente.

- Ugh – dijo cojeando hacia el coche y regresando a la cabaña, seguramente para dormir durante esa hora en una bañera de agua caliente.

Quinn fue con Rachel hacia su coche. Para ella el Viper guardaba muchos recuerdos. Cada vez que había estado con Rachel, habían tenido sexo antes, durante y después de su viaje.

Quinn se estremeció en respuesta a los recuerdos.

Aparco en un restaurante a la orilla del lago, se mostró agradecida de que no fuera romántico en lo más mínimo. No había comido mucho los últimos días, la ropa ya le quedaba holgada. Sabiendo que la delgadez no le sentaba bien, pidió una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, patatas fritas y una Coca-Cola.

Encontraron una mesa en una esquina y se sentaron. Les trajeron la comida, pero ninguna de ellas comió.

Rachel hablo primero.

- No quiero esconderme de mi pasado.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Nunca te pediría que lo hicieras.

- Lo sé, otros agentes tal vez, pero tú no.

Quinn respiro hondo.

- Estuve pensando en todo ello durante la noche. Estoy segura que podemos transformar tu historia en algo positivo, algo que haga que los adolescentes se lo piensen dos veces antes de robar un coche y chocar contra un árbol. Has hecho mucho donando el estadio a la universidad.

- Puedo hacer mas

- Y lo harás. Lo haremos

- Gracias por ayudarme. Por escucharme sin enojarte.

- Por supuesto – dijo, sin saber cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

- Ahora déjame ayudarte. Por favor.

Quinn sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había tenido tanto miedo de dejarla asumir el control, había estado tan asustada porque Rachel quisiera ayudarla por las razones equivocadas. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

- Gracias, Rachel. creo que trabajando con Sam podría conseguirle un buen equipo, pero con tu ayuda, espero que podamos conseguir un gran equipo.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba tenso, la hamburguesa intacta.

- Me gustaría concertar una entrevista para Sam con sean de los Outlaws. Al igual que las Temptation también deberían de conseguir una receptora – sabía que la rubia podría ayudar en eso.

Frunció el ceño confusa.

- Los Outlaws ya tienen suficientes receptores y …

De repente, lo entendió. Rachel iba a retirarse. Sintió como si la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. No podía imaginar al equipo sin Rachel, los domingos sin ella en el campo. Estaba mal. Era un error. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba lesionada porque la había visto cojear, había sentido sus cicatrices en las puntas de sus dedos.

La observo procesar la noticia.

- Noah me dijo que Smith está a punto de retirarse, no será difícil que Sam entre al equipo de los Outlaws – Quinn espero a que continuara y Rachel sabía que estaba esperando que hablara del otro asunto - Lo llevo pensando desde hace tiempo. Me niego a ser una carga para mi equipo, una decepción para los aficionados.

Era difícil hablar.

- ¿desde cuándo lo estás pensando?

- Lo llevo gestando desde hace un tiempo, pero trabajar con Sam realmente me aclaro las cosas. He llegado a mi límite solo por ver si podía ir a su ritmo.

- Tu puedes – protesto poco dispuesta a aceptar su decisión. Sería una gran pérdida – todavía eres una gran jugadora – dijo.

- No me recupero como solía hacerlo. Me despierto por la mañana y sé que la rigidez no va a irse hasta el día siguiente. Temo empezar a bloquearme, ese no es el tipo de juego que quiero hacer.

- Está bien – dijo lentamente – vamos a trazar un plan de salida.

Emocionalmente, odiaba la decisión que estaba tomando. Profesionalmente, sabía que tenía razón.

- Obviamente tienes un gran futuro por delante, dando conferencias. Tal vez escribiendo artículos o en el mundo de la moda si te interesa.

¿Qué diablos iban hacer las Temptation sin la mejor receptora del país? Odiaba tener que dar la noticia al equipo.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos a ver qué sucede cuando la gente se entere de mi pasado.

Eso la irrito.

- Rachel, eres una mujer increíble que cometió un error en su juventud. Bueno, tal vez deberías haberlo aclarado todo hace tiempo, pero tu amigo está bien ahora ¿no?

Un poco a regañadientes, asintió.

- Mejor que bien. Genial.

El teléfono sonó y miro la pequeña pantalla.

- Es mi padre – entonces descolgó para contestar.

- Debería haber sabido que te estas acostado con ella.

El miedo domino su corazón.

- ¿disculpa?

- No comprendía porque Rachel quería trabajar contigo – dijo su padre – ahora lo se

- Nosotras no estamos – comenzó a decir queriendo negar desesperadamente la acusación, aun siendo verdad.

- Te espero en mi despacho a las ocho de la mañana.

Russel corto la comunicación, cuidadosamente puso el teléfono en la mesa al lado de su hamburguesa.

- Se ha enterado de lo nuestro.

Rachel agarro su mano.

- Todo está bien.

Quinn retiro la mano.

- No, no lo está. Ahora nunca me tomara en serio. Va a pensar que me acuesto con todos mis clientes y que si así es como consigo que firmen conmigo – una lagrima rodo por su rostro – por acostarme con ellos.

- Él sabe que tú nunca harías eso-

Quinn parpadeo apartando las lágrimas.

- Tú lo creíste.

Una chispa de rabia ilumino los ojos de Rachel.

- Sabes que siente mucho haber pensado que tenías algo con Sam, estaba celosa y debería de haberte conocido mejor. Me voy a retirar porque llego la hora, no porque quiera ayudarte desesperadamente y por eso te estoy ayudando con Sam. El debería jugar con los Outlaws porque tiene talento y ellos son el mejor equipo para él. Punto final.

Quinn no sabía que decir o hacer. No quería se enfadara con ella ¿acaso no sabía lo mucho que la amaba? ¿Cuánto la había amado siempre?

- Sé que lo estropee todo muchas veces – continuo con voz cruda – no reconocí a mi verdadero amor incluso cuando estuvo ante mis narices durante tanto tiempo. No vi a la auténtica e increíble mujer que eres, pero ya no estoy ciega.

El cerebro de Quinn grito las palabras "te amo" pero no consiguió que su boca las dijera. Algo en su interior, una parte suya estaba herida, que tenía más preguntas que respuestas, contenía las palabras.

Rachel odiaba verla irse. Quería con desesperación arreglarlo todo, quería llamar a su padre y decirle que ella fue quien la había seducido, no al contrario. Quería abrazarla y besarla hasta que entrara en razón. Quería estar con ella tanto emocional como profesionalmente y ayudarla en el agotador trabajo de representar a un jugador como Sam.

Pero no podía hacer ninguna de aquellas cosas. No si quería tener una maldita oportunidad de que Quinn se diera cuenta de que podía cambiar, que podía dar marcha atrás y dejar que ella tomara el mando.

Y que ella la amara también.

* * *

_Perdonen la tardanza, aqui les dejo este capitulo._

_**AVISO Para los que nos leen de PUERTO RICO**_

_Este jueves se estrena #TheFamily, pelicula donde seguramente saben que nuestra rubia, Dianna, participa. A lo mejor ya lo sabian, a lo mejor no pero por si acaso, les dejo el aviso._

_Que tengan buena noche!_


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Mientras conducía bajando la carretera sinuosa a Los Ángeles, Quinn se sintió como si tuviera de nuevo trece años y estuviera aterrorizada por traer a casa una mala nota en su boletín, rezando para que su padre no descubriera nunca sobre la única clase de biología a la que había faltado, pero sabiendo que lo iba a descubrir y que estaría un mes castigada por su transgresión.

Felizmente, el paseo de cuatro horas le había dado bastante tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para ver que no necesitaba de sus elogios para sentirse bien consigo misma.

En algún momento de la última semana había cambiado. En parte por causa de Rachel, pero principalmente porque finalmente se había valorado a sí misma y había mirado hacia arriba, había visto que era capaz de hacer cosas sorprendentes, tanto profesional como personalmente.

De ahora en adelante iba a vivir su vida en sus propios términos. Iba a descubrir lo que quería para salir y cogerlo.

La única pregunta que permanecía sin respuesta era que hacer en relación a Rachel. La amaba, pero el abismo entre ellas era mayor que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, entro a la oficina de su padre a las ocho en punto. Estaba furioso.

- Me has traicionado y has traicionado a mi agencia con tus actos. Casi no consigo mirarte.

- Ya no soy una niña – ella mantuvo su posición – puedo enamorarme de quien quiera y puedo amar a quien quiera.

- Mis jugadores están fuera de los límites. Si Rachel deja mi agencia va a ser culpa tuya.

- Entiendo tu preocupación, es por eso por lo que he roto la relación.

- Nunca debiste de relacionarte con ella – se sorprendió, pero aún estaba furioso – nunca

- Estas en lo cierto – dijo – no debía, pero no por la razón que piensas. Cometí el error de enamorarme de una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido, pero, infelizmente, no es la chica apropiada para mí. Un día espero que puedas perdonarte por poner el dinero por encima de la felicidad de tu propia hija.

Su boca se abrió para cerrarse en seguida. Por su silencio supo lo profundamente que lo había herido por aquella acusación. Se giró para dejar el despacho y entonces se dio cuenta que había omitido una cosa muy importante.

- Renuncio

Salió y fue hacia el ascensor con la cabeza erguida. Toda su vida había querido la aprobación de su padre, una demostración externa de su amor. Ahora, aunque supiera que había hecho lo correcto, la división entre ellos era mucho más profunda. Sus esperanzas de tener una relación mejor con su padre nunca se realizarían.

Verifico el correo de voz y el sonido de la voz de Rachel le envió escalofríos por su columna. Había marcado una reunión con Sam y el gerente general de los Outlaws.

Quería llamarla, contarle todos sus miedos y dudas. Quería que la abrazara, le dijera que la amaba y que todo iba a terminar bien.

También estaba preocupada por ella, probablemente estaba sentada ahora mismo con algún reportero, contándoselo todo. Sería una gran historia, no había manera de obviarlo. Quería desesperadamente estar con ella, para ella, cogiendo su mano y dejándole sabe que la amaba y adoraba, no importaban los errores que hubiera cometido cuando era adolescente.

Cuando encontró a Sam frente al lugar donde se reunirían con el agente, tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¿es cierto que las cosas no están bien entre tú y Rach? – dijo cuando la vio.

¿Por qué negarlo? Rachel había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a sus trapos sucios y ella iba a enfrentarse a los suyos.

- No, no están bien

- Esto es un montón de mierda – Sam agito la cabeza – tenía la seguridad de que te iba a decir que te amaba.

- Lo dijo – se mordió la parte interna del labio.

- Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres – la miro como si estuviera loca – ¿por lo menos has pensado en darle una oportunidad? Sé que esta vieja y acabada, pero es una gran persona por dentro.

- Olvídate de mi vida amorosa – respiro profundamente – es hora de concentrarse en el futbol. Esto es lo que hay, ni siquiera debías tener esta oportunidad. Cualquier otro jugador llenaría los formularios para un empleo de verdad en estos momentos.

- Confía en mi – Sam levanto las manos para defenderse – Rachel me ha enseñado durante tres días y me ha dicho lo que tenía que hacer.

- No se bajó que estrella de la suerte has nacido – su mirada era firme – pero tener a Rachel invirtiendo en ti, transformándote en un jugador decente además de conseguirte una oportunidad con este equipo para que puedas ocupar un lugar en la mayor suerte que he visto – hizo una pausa para comprobar que entendía lo que estaba diciendo – no lo estropees hoy. Un descuido, un paso en falso y todo se estropea ¿entendiste?

- Alto y claro – asintió respetuosamente – ahora vamos a patear algunos traseros.

Aquella tarde, sus teléfonos no paraban de sonar. La FOX SPORTS había publicado una entrevista con Rachel, no solo sobre su pasado sino también sobre su papel en la formación de Sam. La noticia llego pronto a la calle, los Outlaws estaban pensando en contratarlo a pesar de tener la lista llena.

Otros equipos sabían lo que esto significaba. Una tipa como Rachel Berry no expondría su reputación por alguien que no tuviera talento.

Quinn había pasado varios años ayudando a su padre durante las negociaciones con jugadores independientes y sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba este juego. El único problema era que no tenía manos suficientes para ocuparse de todo, teléfonos, mensajes. Más de treinta mensajes sin respuesta estaban delante de su mesa de la cocina. No sabía lo que pagaría por un asistente.

Incluso aunque tuviera que estar concentrada solamente en la carrera de Sam, no podía evitar pensar en Rachel ¿habría reacciones negativas después del artículo? ¿Se sentiría vulnerable? ¿Tendría alguien en quien apoyarse?

Pero por encima de todo quería confortarla, confesarle su amor.

Pero no podía. Si la besara o la tocara, volverían a jugar nuevamente a lo mismo.

Rachel ayudándola. Y ella resistiéndose.

Rachel declarándole su amor. Ella sin tener la certeza de creerlo, pensando en el sexo para llenar algunos agujeros. Sexo que solo la confundía más.

El teléfono dejo de sonar y en el raro silencio tuvo un momento de lucidez. Quinn siempre había pensado que Rachel la había ayudado porque no creía que tuviera el talento suficiente para lidiar sola en los negocios. Pero ¿y si estaba equivocada?

Cuando había trabajado con Sam en la casa del lago, Rachel nunca había cuestionado sus decisiones. La miraba con respeto, estando de acuerdo con sus decisiones con respecto a la carrera de Sam.

¿Podría haberla ayudado porque era una buena mujer que la amaba y solo quería lo mejor para ella?

Los teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo los negocios eran lo primero. Después que el nuevo contrato de Sam estuviera seguro, se centraría en su relación con Rachel.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

A la mañana siguiente la primera parada de Quinn fue en casa de Sam. Le mantuvo al tanto de las negociaciones durante todo el día anterior, a partir de las siete de la mañana era oficialmente un San Francisco Outlaws.

Portando una botella de champagne en el hueco de sus brazos, toco el timbre. Una mujer grito "ya voy" tras la puerta cerrada.

La voz de la mujer le era extrañamente familiar, pero cuando su amiga Britt abrió la puerta vistiendo únicamente una de las camisetas de Sam, Quinn no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Britt la arrastro hacia adentro y seguidamente inspecciono la etiqueta de la botella de champagne.

- Tienes un gusto excelente – dijo – estará muy bueno.

- ¿tu? ¿Sam? – Quinn tartamudeo – no lo entiendo.

Britt movió la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco. Lo único que sé es que es divertido. Nunca antes había salido con un tipo con sentido del humor.

La cara y los ojos de su amiga parecían más suaves de lo que Quinn recordaba, estaba radiante. Sorprendente.

Britt se inclinó y dijo en un susurro.

- Realmente es muy talentoso en la cama.

Quinn levanto la mano.

- No creo que pueda manejar los detalles.

- Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensé que estaría teniendo tanto sexo caliente como los monos, con un jugador profesional de futbol. Y que me gustaría. Pensé que tú tal vez no lo aprobarías.

Las palabras de Britt golpearon su corazón.

- Quiero que seas muy feliz. Y si Sam te hace feliz, yo también lo soy. Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo – dijo abrazando a su amiga – podías haberme llamado avisándome – bromeo.

- Me siento muy mal por no devolver las llamadas. Me daba vergüenza al principio.

Sam entro a la cocina vistiendo unos boxers.

- Escuche eso – le dijo a Britt, agarrándola y besándola.

A juzgar por el beso, no estaba ni un poco molesto por lo que Britt había dicho de él. Tal vez no fuera arrogancia, tal vez sorprendentemente fuera que estaba seguro, mientras que el resto de ellos eran cosas emocionales perdidas.

- Hey! Jefa – dijo finalmente – gracias por el fantástico contrato nuevo.

Todavía recuperándose, Quinn dijo:

- Enhorabuena. Ahora no lo jodas todo.

- Yo no lo dejare – dijo Britt con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

Sam la abrazo y Quinn les sonrió, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Tal vez, pensó de repente, el amor no tiene que tener sentido.

Quince minutos más tarde, Quinn salió de un taxi frente al edificio de la agencia Fabray. Los rayos de sol asomaban entre los altos edificios mientras ella estaba en la acera mirando la familiar escena. Personas apresurándose al trabajo con trajes y zapatos de tacón, algunas mujeres hablando en la cafetería de la esquina con bebes en brazos.

Todo estaba igual que siempre.

Y era completamente diferente.

Cuando entro en el hall de la agencia Fabray, inmediatamente la rodearon personas dándole las manos, hablando todas a la vez. Estaba claro que no conocían la escena con su padre de ayer. Nadie parecía saber que había renunciado.

- ¡felicidades!

- Has hecho el negocio del año

- ¿Cómo transformaste a Sam tan deprisa?

- Aprendí todo lo que se de vosotros – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, se enfrentó a la caminata hacia el despacho de su padre. Debía de haber escuchado el alboroto, pero no salió a saludarla. Después del modo en que había abandonado su oficina, lazándole las palabras de renuncia, era ella quien debía dar el primer paso.

Así como necesitaba dar el primer pasó con Rachel.

Angie estaba en su puesto habitual al frente de la oficina de Russel, con una sonrisa rara en su rostro.

- Estamos todos muy orgulloso de ti – dijo en voz baja.

En todos los años que hacía que se conocían, aquello fue la cosa más agradable y personal que Angie le había dicho.

- Entra – dijo Angie – tu padre te está esperando. Y querida – hizo una pausa, que le dio a Quinn la oportunidad de digerir el inesperado cariño – ve tranquila.

Quinn abrió la puerta y su padre se levantó inmediatamente. Extrañamente, parecía nervioso.

- Felicidades – dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta – estoy muy impresionado con el contrato que conseguiste para Sam.

Quinn detuvo las repentinas lágrimas.

- Toda mi vida – admitió – quise que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

- Lo estaba – dijo el, con una sacudida de cabeza – pero nunca supe cómo decírtelo con palabras – carraspeo – no quise decir lo que dije sobre Rachel, la forma en que lo dije.

- Sé que no querías, papa. Nuestra relación no debió de ser un secreto.

- No podías haber escogido una persona mejor.

- Lo se

Lo próximo que supo, fue que la estaba abrazando, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era pequeña y se había raspado la rodilla. Siempre la quiso. Ahora era bueno saber, que también la respetaba.

Varios minutos después, ella se mordió el labio.

- Hablando de Rachel, estaba pensando si podría pedirle un consejo al mejor agente del negocio.

Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron complacidos.

- Si te refieres a mí, por supuesto.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

- No puedo representar a Rachel y tener también una relación con ella.

- Pero pensé que dijiste que ya no estaban juntas – su padre realmente parecía esperanzado con la idea de que las cosas funcionaran entre ellas.

Ella asintió.

- No lo estamos. Pero he pensado mucho y quiero intentar resolver las cosas.

Su padre le apretó las manos.

- Tu madre y yo estamos aquí para ti. A cualquier hora. Por cualquier motivo.

Algo caliente floreció en su pecho y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Finalmente, volvió de nuevo al tema de la carrera de Rachel.

- Entonces… ¿puedes recomendarme algunos grandes agentes para mi jugadora estrella? ¿alguien que tenga experiencia con grandes jugadores? ¿Qué conozca este negocio mejor que nadie?

- ¿me estás diciendo que te gustaría que trabajara con ella nuevamente? – pregunto su padre.

Ella asintió y su padre rio con placer.

- Solo puedo aceptar si tú consideras volver a la agencia.

Lo abrazo otra vez.

- Gracias por todo.

* * *

_Hola! de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui les traigo este capitulo. _


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Quince minutos después Quinn estaba de pie silenciosamente en el pasillo de Rachel, hacia menos de una semana la había llevado sobre su hombro desde un bar hacia su vida. Pero estaba tan llena de esperanza, sueños e inseguridades que había vuelto la espalda al amor de la mejor mujer que había conocido.

Y entonces le había contado su dolorosa historia y ella vio finalmente que ninguna de ellas era perfecta.

No necesitaban ser perfectas. La situación no tenía que ser perfecta.

Lo único que importaba era la forma en que se sentían el uno con el otro.

Toco el timbre comprendiendo finalmente lo que quería decir "tener un corazón en la mano". Sus brazos temblaban al igual que lo hacías sus piernas. Pero esta vez no iba a huir. Iba a enfrentar sus miedos uno a uno hasta librarse de ellos. Iba a mirar a Rachel directamente a los ojos y decirle que la amaba.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie, apenas mirándola, hipnotizada por su belleza y atractivo.

- ¿puedo entrar?

Se apartó hacia un lado para dejarla entrar y casi no pudo esperar a que la puerta se cerrara.

- He venido para decirte… - las palabras se le atragantaron.

Rachel le tomos las manos y su toque era tan fuerte como caliente.

- Dime – dijo bajito – te estoy escuchando.

Quinn la miro a los ojos, rezando para que salieran de su boca las palabras adecuadas.

- He estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que puedo recordar.

- Lo sé – sonrió ella.

- Pensé que nunca te habías fijado en mi – dijo suavemente – tú eras más grandes, tenías más experiencia. Nunca pensé que me mirarías así o que me abrazarías.

- Tu siempre has sido una chica dulce – dijo Rachel – hasta que dejaste de ser una niña.

- Pero yo no era tu tipo – protesto.

- Estaba segura de eso – respondió - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí deseando a la hija de mi agente? Era mayor, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieras fuera de los límites – cerro el espacio entre ellas un centímetro más – pero no fue por eso por lo que me aparte de ti.

- entonces ¿por qué? – susurro

La empujo hacia ella y balo la boca capturándole los labios en un beso que la dejo jadeante.

- Me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé sentir nuevamente – su voz era áspera por la emoción – cuando estoy contigo pierdo el control sobre mi cuerpo y mi mente – encontró nuevamente su boca y el calor se esparció por su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies – y especialmente mi corazón.

- Yo también – admitió ella – pero es diferente de cómo lo imaginaba. Es mejor porque es real. Tú eres real. He pasado muchos años soñando contigo, pero en realidad hasta esta semana no te conocía.

- ¿y ahora que lo sabes todo, han cambiado tus sentimientos?

- Han cambiado – dijo bajito – porque a causa de tus años salvajes de adolescente, por las cosas malas que hiciste, por lo duro que trabajas para controlarte, por la manera en que tomas la decisiones de las personas quieran ellos o no… todo eso hace que seas la mujer que amo hoy y la mujer que voy a amar siempre.

Rachel cogió su mano y caminaron por el corredor hasta su habitación.

- Durante veinte años me he castigado por lo que hice cuando estaba en el colegio. Mantuve la distancia con todo el mundo, especialmente contigo porque sabía que podía amarte. Sabía que quería tener una casa contigo, hijos y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – le capturo la boca en un beso caliente – pero no puedo vivir sin ti, por lo que voy aprender a vivir contigo y mi pasado.

- Nunca te he amado adecuadamente – murmuro mientras la acostaba en la cama.

- Si lo hiciste, todas las veces – se hundo en el suave edredón.

Rachel se sacó la camiseta de las Temptation sobre la cabeza. La visión de sus pechos desnudos, de su piel bronceada y de los fuertes músculos le quito el aliento como siempre hizo y siempre haría.

- ¿alguna vez voy a conseguir acostumbrarme a verte? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Rachel estaban calientes cuando la miro.

- Me he hecho la misma pregunta sobre ti.

Y Quinn verdaderamente se sentía como la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Tiro los pantalones al suelo, mientras estaba acostada en las almohadas se permitió apreciar a la magnífica mujer que acababa de ofrecerle su corazón.

Y entonces se estaba moviendo hacia ella, casi desnuda salvo por sus calzoncillos azules y Quinn se inclinó hacia Rachel, empujando aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama, amando el momento en que su cuerpo cubría el de ella, el calor penetrando en sus ropas, la erección presionando en su muslo. Los labios se encontraron y Rachel se comportó de forma gentil y generosa. Antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta sus ropas estaban al lado de las suyas en el suelo y tenía los brazos alrededor de los hombros y sus piernas en la cintura mientras Rachel se movía dentro de ella. Se quedaron así un largo momento, abrazándose la una a la otra con sus corazones latiendo el uno contra el otro.

- Te amo – susurro Quinn contra sus labios, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de decirle con palabras o con su cuerpo cuanto amaba cada pedazo suyo.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo entender que el amor era ciertamente complicado. Amaba a su padre, aunque siempre hubiera tenido el poder de herirla profundamente pero sabía que la amaba también a su manera propia y compleja. Amaba su trabajo, incluso habiendo sido muchas veces difícil y frustrante. Incluso había aprendido a amarse a sí misma, a mirar sus culpas e inseguridades pasadas para convertirse en la mujer fuerte e inteligente que siempre había estado en su interior.

Por encima de todo amaba a Rachel, tanto por sus buenas acciones como por sus convicciones. Su fuerte consciencia era apenas una de las cosas por las que ella la amaba. Rachel creía en la justicia, incluso aunque estuviera en el lado perdedor. Juntas encontrarían otros caminos para mantener a los niños fuera de los problemas por medio del deporte.

Felizmente sabía exactamente como mantenerla fuera de problemas, teniéndola en la cama. Con ella, el mayor tiempo posible.

- No me canso de ti – dijo Rachel mientras recordaba que le había dicho las mismas palabras la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Ahora, después que la hubiera llevado a las cimas del éxtasis y hubiera explotado gritando su nombre continuo – te amo, Quinn, siempre te amare.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Rachel le sonrió a los ojos.

- Necesitamos conversar sobre algo mas – gloriosamente desnuda, salió de la cama y la cogió en brazos para sorpresa de la rubia. Era pequeña pero era fuerte y parecía como si no pasara nada.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto

- A donde empezó todo esto.

La llevo a la sala de estar y la soltó de forma que se deslizara sobre su cuerpo. Entonces se arrodillo ante ella, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la primera noche.

Pero esta vez llevaba una caja negra de terciopelo. El último de sus sueños se estaba realizando.

- Quinn, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Cayendo de rodillas, Quinn puso las manos en sus mejillas y la empujo encima de ella.

- Mucho mejor – dijo.

Unos ojos sonrientes la miraron, incluso cuando el pene creció contra su barriga.

- ¿estas ahora preparada para responderme?

- Si, Rachel, me casare contigo – también le sonrió, girándose de manera que ella quedara encima, se deslizo sobre Rachel centímetro a centímetro – no puedo pensar en una manera mejor de sellar el acuerdo.

Al sábado siguiente, los invitados de la fiesta anual de verano en casa de Rachel en el lago estuvieron de acuerdo que aquella era su mejor fiesta. Cualquier sorpresa sobre su relación con Quinn Fabray desaparecía al ver el obvio amor entre ellas.

Rachel y Quinn estaban de pie, en el centro del patio y pidieron la atención de todos.

- Me gustaría agradecerle a todo el mundo por estar aquí otro año – dijo Rachel – ya que todo el mundo está aquí, creo que es el momento perfecto para anunciar que esta será mi temporada final con las Temptation.

La noticia asombro a todo el mundo y Quinn cogió su mano para darle apoyo.

- Felizmente no voy a dejar el juego que tanto amo. Por el contrario, voy a compartir un despacho con Quinn Fabray. Ella se ocupara del negocio mientras yo trabajo con los jugadores para llevar sus habilidades al mayor nivel posible – sonrió – si conocéis a algún gran prospecto que este bajo el radar, avisadnos. Vamos a ponerlo en forma.

Tres meses después exactamente en el mismo local, cuatro docenas de Temptation aplaudían y silbaban mientras todo el mundo comentaba que aquella boda era el amuleto de buena suerte que el equipo necesitaba para llegar a la final una vez más.

Cuando las Temptation nuevamente vencían, Quinn generalmente dejaba sus anillos de boda en casa para ponerse su anillo del campeonato.

FIN

* * *

_Una vez lei un RW donde decia que amaba las historias pero que los finales nunca le gustaban. Apoyo completamente ese RW, pero bueno, es una adaptacion y yo no escribo el final. _

_Gracias por leer esta historia, por dejar todos esos RW y bla bla bla ... Despues nos leemos :)_


End file.
